Sin rencor
by Readers Forever
Summary: Llevar una vida práctica y sin preocupaciones era el objetivo principal de Katniss Everdeen. Si se mantenía ocupada, no recordaría a cada instante que su madre la abandonó cuando solo era una niña, alejándola de sus hermanas. Ni sentiría el peso de lidiar con la enfermedad de su padre. No le dolería el hecho de ver morir lentamente a la persona más importante de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

_Prólogo._

La hora de dormir nunca fue su favorita. Siempre les rogaba a sus padres que dejaran una vela encendida para ahuyentar a los monstruos que, según ella, no dudarían en atacarla pero la respuesta era un rotundo no. Su madre alegaba que lo mejor era ahorrar las pocas velas que tenían para el momento en el cual verdaderamente las necesitaran y su padre simplemente se mantendría serio mientras la miraba con las cejas elevadas y el rostro lleno de preocupación.

 _—_ _Lo siento, Niss pero ya eres una niña grande_ _—_ para nada se sentía como una chica grande, con solo dos años de edad quería seguir recibiendo los beneficios de ser la pequeña de la familia, sin embargo ese lugar lo había perdido con la llegada de su hermana pequeña, Glimmer.

Lo único que tenía como consuelo era el beso en la frente que sus padres le daban al recostarla en la cama y los brazos de Madge alrededor de ella, como una promesa silenciosa de protegerla como una buena hermana mayor. Así que lo único que le quedaba a Katniss era aprender a resignarse, a su tan corta edad. Al final terminaría por quedarse dormida después de varios minutos donde el miedo solo parecía ir en aumento.

…

Aquella noche, después de haber lidiado con la discusión de las velas y tras luchar con sus miedos nocturnos, Katniss estaba por quedarse dormida hasta que escuchó unos murmullos que iban en aumento. Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue la posibilidad de que alguien desconocido hubiera entrado en su casa, como lo hizo en la casa de la abuelita en el cuento que Madge le contó una vez, así que se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza y procuró hacer lo mismo con su hermana, para protegerla de cualquier mal.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera de par en par para darle paso a una tenue iluminación, Katniss reconoció las voces de sus padres y sintiéndose más segura se atrevió a descubrirse el rostro para espiar un poquito. Su madre sostenía firmemente una vela, iluminando su camino hacia la cama donde la pequeña Glimmer dormía plácidamente, tras ella venía su padre hablando en susurros. Katniss tomó una de sus trenzas castañas y la puso sobre su boca para ahogar una risita, quería seguir escondida esperando averiguar a que jugaban sus papás.

—No puedes hacer esto Jess, piensa en las niñas— Katniss vio como su mami dejaba la vela en una mesita de noche para poder agacharse y levantar a su hermana menor.

—Estoy pensando en ellas, ¿si no porque otra razón lo haría? Benjamin, debo hacerlo— Glimmer se quejó por ser movida de su cómoda posición pero se tranquilizó al reconocer a su madre.

— ¿Qué hay de Niss? — de los labios de la pequeña espía salió un gritito de sorpresa que desafortunadamente no llegó a ser escuchado ya que eso hubiera sido suficiente para terminar con los planes de su madre.

—Ella va a estar bien.

Benjamin y su esposa se giraron hacia la cama donde sus dos hijas descansaban aparentemente, Katniss tuvo muy poco tiempo para cerrar los ojos y fingir que no había escuchado absolutamente nada de la conversación de sus padres. En su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa triunfal al imaginar que estaban preparándole una sorpresa. Estaba por darse la vuelta y abrazar a su hermana para poder dormir por fin, sin embargo no logró su cometido gracias a que Jess Everdeen sacudió el hombro de Madge para despertarla.

—Mami— dijo Katniss alegremente y con una sonrisa a pesar de la fría mirada que le dio su madre— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Madge despierta, te dije que no te durmieras— la voz de Jess fue firme ocasionando que la sonrisa en el rostro de la pequeña Katniss se desvaneciera rápidamente—. Santo cielo, Madge despierta ya.

La mayor de las Everdeen se levantó asustada por la interrupción de su sueño. Frotó varias veces sus ojos azules para adaptar la visión a la poca iluminación de la habitación. Una vez que pudo enfocar adecuadamente se topó con la imagen de su hermana menor en los brazos de su madre y la maleta rosa cerca de la puerta. La sangre abandonó por completo su rostro y de inmediato se alejó de Katniss que parecía estar al borde del llanto, se apresuró a salir de la cama mientras se colocaba un gorro de lana sobre su rubio cabello. Su padre la contempló fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Ella se encontraba completamente vestida para salir.

Benjamin Everdeen se giró hacia su esposa que lo evadía con la excusa de revisar a su hija pequeña, conteniendo la rabia salió de la habitación y fue a la sala para abrir la puerta principal. Si deseaban irse, sen encargaría de que lo hicieran rápidamente.

—Mads— Katniss encontró su voz para llamar a su hermana que simplemente se limitó a cargar a Glimmer para que su madre pudiera tomar la maleta rosa. La niña de cabello castaño se levantó de la cama sin importarle que el piso se encontrara frío y se acercó para abrazar la pierna de su madre—. Mami.

—Katniss vuelve a la cama— Jess le ordenó tranquilamente pero de los ojos grises de su hija salieron gruesas lágrimas que rodaron por su rosadas mejillas—. Te hemos dicho que no te levantes sin tus pantunflas.

Katniss se alejó solo un momento para recuperar su calzado y cuando por fin lo tuvo se giró hacia la habitación que ya se encontraba completamente vacía. Corrió tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitieron y llegó a la sala de su casa para ver el momento justo en el que su padre cerraba la puerta principal.

Benjamin Everdeen se giró para ver a su pequeña princesa, se acercó hasta ella e hincó una rodilla para estar a su altura. Katniss vio algo extraño en la cara de su papi, algo que nunca había visto salir de sus ojos. Alargó su manita para limpiar su rostro esperando hacerlo sentir mejor. Conmovido, su padre la tomó en brazos mientras lloraba la partida de su esposa y sus dos hijas.

* * *

 _ **Bien, al parecer no puedo negarles nada jajaj aquí está el prólogo de mi nueva historia, trataré con todo mi ser de actualizar puntualmente y si no lo logro espero me entiendan :) de todas formas voy a dejar el link de mi wattpad en mi perfil de aquí. En fin espero disfruten la historia**_

 _ **Besos :***_


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

 **Katniss.**

De pronto todo a mí alrededor pareció cubrirse con una tela que me hizo ver todo completamente borroso. Asustada, hice un alto total frente a mi escritorio y los papeles que tenía entre mis manos cayeron al suelo en un golpe seco. Estoy completamente segura que de no haber sido por un par de manos alrededor de mi cintura hubiera seguido el mismo camino de los documentos de mi jefe. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando inútilmente de recuperar la compostura, incluso conté hasta veinte pero el mareo seguía.

—Niss, por favor di algo si puedes escucharme— casi brinque por la sorpresa al identificar que alguien me llamaba en un susurro muy cerca de mi oído—. Katniss, ¿estás bien?

—Necesito sentarme— toqué la mano del chico que me ayudaba a seguir en pie, rogué al cielo porque mis palabras hubieran sido escuchadas, afortunadamente no pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentir que acercaban una silla. Lentamente abrí los ojos solo para toparme con una multitud congregada a mí alrededor—. Estoy, estoy bien— luché para que mi voz se escuchara normal y no preocupar a los presentes, lo último que necesitaba era un chisme rondando la oficina. Mi mirada se mantuvo fija en los ojos grises que me veían con miedo—. Estoy bien, Gale. Lo prometo.

—Pareces un fantasma— Gale Hawthorne no creyó nada de lo que le dije, prácticamente podía ver a través de mi mentira, él sabía sobre mi tendencia a minimizar mis malestares—. Necesitas ir con un doctor, estoy seguro que…

—Gale, debo llevar los papeles a la oficina del señor Snow— tomé el vaso que me ofrecían y con horror me di cuenta que mis manos temblaban ligeramente y si no lograba controlarme adecuadamente era imposible que Gale me dejara regresar a mis labores, en casos como esos odiaba demasiado trabajar en el mismo lugar que mi primo—. Tenemos una junta importante con varios dueños de cuentas de alta seguridad.

Gale puso los ojos en blanco y pasó varias veces las manos por su cabello castaño, sin duda comenzaba a tramar mil cosas para obligarme a ir al hospital. Poco a poco las personas a nuestro alrededor regresaron a sus propios puestos de trabajo.

Regresé el vaso de agua en el escritorio para poder agacharme a levantar los papeles del suelo, si me apresuraba aun podía llegar a tiempo a la oficina de mi jefe. Me incliné solo un poco antes de que Gale se me adelantara, lo vi ponerse de cuclillas mientras recogía todo por mí. Extendí las manos para recibirlos pero él negó con la cabeza y me sonrió en forma cómplice antes de caminar hacia la oficina de mi jefe. La sangre se congeló en mis venas al imaginarme la reacción del señor Snow al ver que su contador de cabecera le llevaba los papeles que le pidió a su asistente.

Juro que casi podía escuchar los gritos de mi jefe cuando me hablara "casualmente" a su oficina después de que Gale saliera. Traté de recuperar un poco de mi orgullo y alcanzarlo, pero el mareo no había desaparecido por completo. Con un poco de dificultad llegué hasta el otro lado de mi escritorio, lo mejor sería comenzar a trabajar en los informes pendientes que tenía. Así mi jefe sería más amable conmigo y eso me dejaría tiempo para terminar las tareas de la universidad. Si tenía buena suerte esa noche dormiría casi seis horas completas.

Odiaba demasiado los martes por todas las actividades que debía realizar. Pero valía la pena.

Terminé de tomar el agua que quedaba en el vaso que Gale me dio minutos antes, sentí el líquido fresco bajar por mi garganta hasta que la sensación llegó hasta mi estómago vacío. Mi atención fue captada por completo por al reloj de la pantalla del monitor, sin evitarlo hice una mueca al darme cuenta que ya eran más de las tres de la tarde y solo había desayunado un jugo de naranja y unas galletas de avena que mi madre me dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina en la mañana.

Aun estaba quejándome mentalmente por mi falta de alimento cuando la puerta del despacho de mi jefe se abrió para darle paso a mi primo que lucía completamente confiado en sí mismo y con una sonrisa presumida en sus labios, en forma automática me crucé de brazos esperando que Gale entendiera que lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de mí. Por su bien esperaba que el señor Snow no me bajara el sueldo por no realizar mis actividades de asistente.

—Listo, señorita Everdeen— Gale ignoró por completo mi enojo y se sentó en una silla frente a mi escritorio. Solo había dos explicaciones para la actitud de mi primo o era muy valiente, o era muy estúpido—. Coriolanus dijo que te felicita por tu excelente desempeño.

—No es gracioso— la sonrisa desapareció por completo del rostro de Gale ante mi tono y supe que quizá mi primo si era algo estúpido—. Te he dicho mil veces que puedo hacer mi trabajo.

—Hey, tranquila. Solo es un favor, el jefe sabe que somos primos y si eso te ayuda a tener beneficios, pues bienvenido— en serio hice un esfuerzo por ignorar su comentario, él solía bromear muy poco con ese asunto, pero en ese momento no me hizo mucha gracia. No encontré las palabras para replicarle logrando sentirme como una tonta, de los dos yo siempre era la que tenía un comentario sarcástico para sobrellevar sus malos chistes.

—No tienes que protegerme, Gale— no pudo disimular la molestia en mi voz. Gale puso una mano sobre su pecho para lucir herido y apartó la mirada en forma dramática. De nuevo bromeando mientras yo estaba muy enojada—. Ya no.

Gale pareció entender por fin la seriedad del momento, esperaba que me respondiera y así darme una razón para discutir y poder deshacerme de mi enojo pero él no me dijo nada. Solo se puso de pie, acomodó su saco y se alejó de mi lugar. Me quedé con la boca abierta por su actitud y sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por la impotencia que sentí.

Afortunadamente la hora de salida llegó rápido y el regaño de Snow no tuvo lugar, lo que solo sirvió para hacerme sentir como una maldita perra por haberle hablado de mala forma a mi primo, ahora solo necesitaba verlo para disculparme.

Eran las seis diez de la tarde y Gale aun no había llegado a mi lugar para irnos, en ese momento la posibilidad de haber arruinado todo con mi primo era más que obvia. Él nunca había llegado tarde por mí, así que me resigné y busqué mis cosas para salir lo antes posible de ese lugar.

Sin duda ese día no era ni de cerca uno de los mejores, lo único positivo fue el hecho de haber alcanzado mi bus para regresar a tiempo a casa. Tras pagar con lo último de mi dinero, tomé asiento junto a la ventanilla mientras rogaba al cielo por que el trayecto fuera rápido, tenía hambre y necesitaba ver con urgencia a mi padre, solo él podía ayudarme a recordar la razón para seguir adelante. Eso era lo que hacíamos, desde que Jess nos abandonó, fue nuestra forma de salir adelante.

Aún me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos y luchando por no llorar en medio del colectivo, cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar dentro de mi bolso, poco me faltó para gritar por la sorpresa pero afortunadamente logré controlarme a tiempo.

—Gale— ni siquiera me preocupé por ocultar el alivio en mi voz. Quizá no lo había arruinado del todo por mis estúpidos arrebatos.

— _Niss, ¿Dónde estabas? Pasé cerca de diez minutos buscándote hasta que Annie me dijo que te había visto ir hacia la parada del autobús_ _—_ mi primo parecía realmente preocupado— . _No sabía que Gloss fue a recogerte_ _—_ me tensé ante la mención de mi novio. No era un secreto que ninguno de los dos se llevaba bien.

 _—_ No estoy con él. No hemos hablado desde hace dos días— mordí distraídamente mi labio inferior, si lo decía en voz alta se escuchaba demasiado estúpido—. Y bueno, creí que seguías molesto conmigo.

— _Solo estaba en una junta con Snow. Supongo que debí avisarte a tiempo, además sabes que no me gusta mucho la idea de que andes sola por el distrito en transporte público cuando puedo llevarte a casa en ausencia de tu… novio_ _—_ tuve que recordarme mentalmente que Gale trataba de ser protector conmigo, pero su actitud era un tanto extremista.

—Tu discurso era genial hasta que tu hombre de las cavernas interior hizo acto de presencia— afortunadamente él entendió mi broma, sin embargo las risas terminaron de repente—. ¿Gale, que sucede?

 _—_ _Cuando llegues a casa dile a mi tía que no haga nada para cenar, yo me encargo de eso._

— ¿Qué rayos está pasando? Gale…— inconscientemente dirigí mi vista a todos lados, como si hubiera algún tipo de peligro cerca.

— _Niss, no puedo hablar, estoy a punto de ordenar la comida_ _—_ mi primo trató de hacer que su voz fuera tranquila y eso, lejos de calmarme, tuvo el efecto contrario—. _Llego más tarde a casa ¿vale? Ten cuidado, todos sabemos que el distrito dos se encarga de la vigilancia de todo Panem, pero deja mucho que desear en la seguridad de su propia área._

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reclamarle nada, cortó la comunicación. Un tanto frustrada dejé mi teléfono en el fondo de mi bolsa porque en verdad no quería enfrentarme a ninguno de los vagos que rondaban por mi colonia y arriesgarme a que me asaltaran.

…

El aire pareció solidificarse en mis pulmones cuando vi a la ambulancia estacionada justo frente a mi casa, de inmediato un millón de posibilidades pasaron por mi mente y cada una era peor que la anterior. Mis rodillas fallaron, obligándome a recargarme en el tronco del árbol de mi entrada. Al igual que en la oficina sentí que mi vista se nublaba, la única diferencia era que ahora no estaba Gale para sostenerme.

—Wow, chicos necesito ayuda aquí— la voz de un desconocido llegó hasta mis oídos y por un momento creí que estaba a punto de ser víctima de un asalto, sin embargo me aventuré a entreabrir los ojos—. ¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Katniss Everdeen— respondí con dificultad al doctor de cabello rubio que mantenía su pequeña lamparita frente a mis ojos. Con un movimiento lo aparté, no necesitaba un dolor de retinas—. Necesito ir con mi papá, él…

— ¿Vives aquí? — Asentí lentamente mientras seguía luchando porque ese tipo dejara de revisar mis ojos con su fastidiosa lamparita—. ¿Benjamin Everdeen es tu padre?

— ¿Él está bien? — por fin logré alejarme del doctor y me tambaleé un poco haciendo que los dos paramédicos cerca de nosotros extendieran sus brazos para prevenir que cayera. Supongo que la imagen fue un tanto cómica de ver.

—Sí, claro. Solo fue a su diálisis en el hospital, como cada martes, jueves y sábado— dejé escapar un largo suspiro y cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos. Lo había olvidado por completo—. Creo que lo mejor sería que subieras a la ambulancia y permitieras que mis compañeros te revisaran.

—Estoy bien, gracias doctor…

—Mellark, Peeta Mellark— extendió su mano para estrechar la mía—. Y me temo que debo insistir en un chequeo, señorita Everdeen.

Estuve a punto de aceptar y descubrir de una vez por todas la razón de mi malestar, de no ser porque en ese momento mi primo salió de su auto cargando con una mano la bolsa de la cena y con la otra sosteniendo firmemente sus costillas, su rostro estaba lleno de golpes, su labio y su nariz sangraban. Estoy casi segura que se hubiera desmayado de no ser porque temía desperdiciar la comida.

—Ahí tiene un paciente, doctor Mellark— señalé hacia Gale que solo atinó a recargarse contra la ambulancia.

* * *

 _ **Primer capítulo oficial, por favor díganme que les pareció y si se merece un favorito o un follow ;)**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**2**

 **Katniss.**

No va a haber manera en la que mi madre pueda perdonarnos a Gale y a mí por asustarla de la forma en la que lo hicimos. Cuando mi primo casi se desmayó en la acera de mi casa los dos paramédicos y el doctor Mellark se las ingeniaron para ayudar a Gale a entrar en la casa y escoltarme a mí hacia un lugar seguro en el sillón de la sala. Puede que incluso hayamos hecho un poco de ruido con nuestra fabulosa entrada. Mamá Bonnie dejó lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina y vino a nuestro encuentro con las manos llenas de harina, seguramente la interrumpimos en medio de la preparación de un pay.

—Pero…— mi madre no terminó la oración y de inmediato se acercó hasta mi para comprobar que me encontrara completamente bien y se rehusó a apartarse cuando el paramédico más alto se acercó para medir mi presión arterial—. Niss, ¿Que está pasando?

—No es nada serio— prometí a pesar de que me dijeron que no debía hablar hasta que terminaran de revisarme. El doctor Mellark me dirigió una mirada reprobatoria de la forma en la que estoy segura que ve a los niños en su consultorio cuando están haciendo demasiado ruido. Me encogí de hombros y dejé que siguieran con la revisión.

—Estábamos en la acera, a punto de irnos cuando la señorita Everdeen llegó y tuvo que sostenerse del árbol del jardín, se encontraba demasiado pálida y la invité a pasar a la ambulancia para un chequeo, en ese momento llegó este joven con severos golpes—. Sí ese era un buen resumen para lo que estábamos viviendo, sin embargo no era lo más indicado que Peeta Mellark, alias un doctor prácticamente desconocido, se lo contara de esa forma a mi madre.

—No hay fracturas— el paramédico número dos rompió el silencio al terminar de revisar a mi primo. Paramédico uno se alejó de mí tras comprobar mi estabilidad.

—Gracias. Will, Ted, gracias por su ayuda, estoy con ustedes en un momento— el doctor Mellark despidió a sus compañeros y algo me decía que lo que venía a continuación no iba a ser demasiado agradable—. Señora Everdeen, al parecer su chico acaba de sufrir un asalto y creo que me veo en la necesidad de notificarlo a los agentes de la paz para que tomen cartas en el asunto.

—Oh, por favor, no más líos con los agentes de la paz— Gale se incorporó con dificultad en el sofá y por su rostro estaba luchando seriamente por no quejarse demasiado—. Ya lidie con ellos en el restaurante. Tranquilo, Doc. Ya todo está resuelto, pero gracias por su interés.

—Gale— mamá Bonnie llevó una de sus manos hacia su boca, sorprendida por la actitud que estaba tomando mi primo—. No seas grosero, el doctor Mellark solo trata de hacer su trabajo.

—N o fue un asalto, solo me encontré con un idiota— Gale forzó una sonrisa y se giró para verme directamente a los ojos, tratando de hacerme entender a quién se refería al decir "idiota"—. Gracias.

—Bien, en ese caso debo retirarme, tengo guardia en el hospital y no quiero retrasarme— Mellark se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta mi madre para despedirse con un saludo de manos—. Cualquier cosa relacionada con Benjamin no dude en llamarme, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien— miré a mamá algo confundida, no se suponía que Peeta Mellark fuera el médico de mi padre, ese ya era Chaff, el viejo y confiable doctor de la familia. Mamá Bonnie me hizo un ademán para restarle importancia al asunto mientras encaminaba a nuestro invitado a la salida—. Muchas gracias.

—Es mi trabajo— Mellark se giró para verme fijamente, creí que agregaría algo sobre la importancia de cuidar mi salud y hacerme un chequeo lo más pronto posible para descartar cualquier daño, sin embargo simplemente bajó la mirada y negó lentamente con la cabeza al salir de nuestra casa.

Cuando mamá salió por un momento fui directamente junto a mi primo, necesitaba escuchar toda la historia acerca de su encuentro con el "idiota" mientras compraba nuestra cena, pero el muy terco se apresuró a silenciarme negando con su dedo índice y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en los labios, le hubiera dado un ligero golpe de no ser porque ya estaba demasiado maltratado.

En cambio, Gale fue por la bolsa de comida y me entregó la hamburguesa que había conseguido para mí, por mi parte me ocupe de ir por los vasos y algo para beber. Al pasar por la cocina vi hacia la recámara de mi padre, esperando escuchar algún saludo de su parte, pero las diálisis lo dejaban agotado y esta vez no era la excepción.

Regresé a la sala con una jarra de limonada y tres vasos en el momento justo que mamá entró por la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue ver nuestro picnic improvisado en la sala, se cruzó de brazos y nos señaló el pequeño comedor, nunca le gustó que comiéramos en los sillones. Gale replicó como si fuera un niño pero terminó obedeciendo a su tía.

—No puedes comprar la cena tantas veces a la semana, Gale. Yo puedo cocinar— mamá Bonnie aceptó su lugar junto a nosotros a regañadientes.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo pero me gusta ayudarte con esto— mi primo tomó la mano de mamá y le dio un pequeño beso.

—Ya nos ayudas demasiado. Insistes en pagar la renta de tu cuarto aun cuando te dije que no debías hacerlo, aportas dinero sin que sea tu obligación— un nudo se hizo en mi garganta y mi atención se centró por completo en la hamburguesa en mi plato. No quise levantar la mirada, sabía perfectamente lo que encontraría en el rostro de mi madre y me negaba por completo a enfrentarlo, así que hice lo único que me ayudaba a lidiar con momentos como ese: cambié de tema.

— ¿Qué pasó con el doctor Chaff? — mi tono era casual pero de todas formas mamá pareció notar mi finalidad.

—Tomó unas vacaciones— estaba a punto de tomar un nuevo bocado de mi comida pero me detuve a medio camino.

— ¿Vacaciones? ¿Por qué tomó unas vacaciones? Papá está en medio de un tratamiento delicado, no puede simplemente tomar unas vacaciones— estampé mis palmas contra la mesa haciendo un poco más de ruido que planeaba.

—Katniss Everdeen, creo que no debo recordarte que ese hombre tiene una vida fuera del hospital, una familia. Ha hecho demasiado por tu padre— mi madre me dedicó una mirada de advertencia, esa misma que solía darme cuando tenía seis años y me encontraba jugando y no arreglándome para ir a la escuela—. El doctor Chaff ha llevado el caso de tu padre por mucho tiempo y merece esto, tiene derecho a descansar.

Miré mi plato de comida y de pronto la hamburguesa ya no parecía atractiva, sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta y necesitaba concentrarme para no echarme a llorar como una niña. Levanté mi rostro hacia mi madre y Gale que me veían atentos a la espera de mi reacción. Suspiré varias veces y me obligué a seguir comiendo, solo lo dejaría pasar.

—Katniss, el doctor Peeta Mellark está capacitado para atender a tu padre, él viene desde el mismísimo Capitolio. Tiene conocimientos suficientes para lidiar con esto— mamá tomó mi mano sobre la mesa—. El hospital tiene el expediente de Ben y solo es cuestión de seguir lo indicado.

— ¿Por qué alguien del Capitolio vendría a un hospital del dos? — Gale hizo la pregunta que rondaba por mi mente. Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría la capital del país, un lugar con grandes avances tecnológicos y mejor calidad de vida, para ir a los distritos.

—El doctor Mellark no me dijo mucho, solo mencionó que pidió su cambio al distrito cuatro, por asuntos personales sin embargo le dieron una plaza en el dos mientras se aclara su situación con el consejo de directivos— mamá Bonnie tensó su agarre en mi mano cuando traté de apartarla, ella pareció ver venir una nueva oleada de reclamos por mi parte—. Dijo que va a estar como médico de cabecera de tu padre hasta que el doctor Chaff regrese o hasta que le den una respuesta. Lo que ocurra primero.

—Claro, pero ¿Qué pasa si le autorizan su cambio antes del regreso de Chaff? —la pregunta salió de mis labios antes de si quiera poder evitarlo.

—Él dijo que de acuerdo a lo que ha investigado, ese tipo de resoluciones tardan algunos meses. Lo menos que ha tardado son tres meses— mordí mi labio inferior para no protestar más, era un poco tarde y mi madre necesitaba terminar de cenar antes de ir a su trabajo.

—Bien— alejé lentamente mi mano de la suya y regresé mi atención a mi comida. La única opción que me quedaba era dejar ese tema por la paz.

—Niss, el doctor Mellark piensa que tu padre puede ser candidato a un trasplante, con medicamentos que le ayudarían demasiado— estoy completamente segura de que el color fue drenado de mi rostro por tercera vez en ese día. Los doctores habían descartado la posibilidad de un trasplante por que había una larga lista de espera, además no podían asegurarnos el éxito de la cirugía así que de inmediato abandonamos la idea sin buscar más opciones—. Habría que hacer pruebas y…

—Yo podría hacerlo— la interrumpí de inmediato—. Los dos somos AB, no deberíamos tener problemas y…

—Hey, ahora pasamos de odiar a Peeta Mellark a amarlo por completo— mi primo encontró ese momento ideal para hacer una de sus bromas.

—Cállate, Gale— lo señalé con mi dedo índice y una mirada acusatoria—. No sabes lo que un nuevo riñón significaría para mi padre.

Mi primo levantó las manos a manera de rendición. No me gustó hablarle de esa forma, obviamente que él sabía el beneficio que representa un trasplante para mi papá, Gale siempre ha sido como mi hermano y ha vivido cada uno de los tratamientos por los que hemos atravesado.

—Lo siento— Gale se disculpó y se puso de pie—. Estaré en mi habitación, Bonnie por favor avísame cuando deba llevarte a trabajar.

Mi primo levantó sus cosas de la mesa y al pasar junto a mi alborotó mi cabello, en su lenguaje silencioso eso era su forma de decirme que todo estaba bien. Mamá lo imitó y me dejó sola en la pequeña mesa.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado hasta ese punto? ¿Por qué no podía medir mis palabras? No quería herirlos, ellos dos son dos de las personas que más amo en la vida. Después de mi padre, Bonnie y Gale eran las personas a las que más les debía por lo que habían hecho por mí. Mamá Bonnie me adoptó sin pensar cuando ella y papá se casaron cuando yo tenía cinco años, siempre me trató como una hija auténtica, a su lado nunca extrañé a Jessica.

Cuando llegamos al distrito doce con nada más que una pequeña maleta y un poco de dinero, papá estaba destrozado. Había pasado solo un año desde que Jessica nos abandonó y papá deseaba hacer un nuevo comienzo, así que vendió todo y nos dirigimos al dos donde empezaríamos una vida diferente. Claro que mi padre no consideró demasiado los inconvenientes de cambiarse de distrito con una niña de tres años que pronto debía entrar al preescolar.

Solo puedo suponer lo difícil que eso fue para él, buscar trabajo en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie y siempre trayendo consigo a su pequeña hija. Entonces cuando todo parecía ponerse peor, Bonnie llegó a nuestra vida. Era nuestra vecina y se acercó a mi padre para ofrecerse a cuidar de mí mientras buscaba trabajo, incluso se negó a recibir pago por ello, después de todo, también tenía que cuidar a su sobrino de seis años, Gale.

Antes de que iniciaran una relación ya parecíamos una familia, por eso me duele demasiado no ser capaz de controlar mi temperamento frente a ellos. Tener un mal día no debería influir en el trato hacia mi familia, yo no era así y no debía comenzar en ese momento.

—Debo irme, Niss— mamá Bonnie me sorprendió al llegar sin anunciarse, de la nada me puse de pie y la abracé. No era buena para pedir disculpas y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente—. Oh, gracias por eso, corazón.

—Te amo, mamá— besé su mejilla antes de alejarme por completo.

—Igual que yo, mi dulce Niss— mamá pellizcó mis mejillas haciéndome sonreír.

Gale llegó hasta nosotras y nos envolvió en sus enormes brazos, mamá y yo reímos un poco fuerte pero nos apresuramos a bajar la voz para no despertar a papá. Mi primo acompañó a mamá Bonnie hasta la puerta principal y antes de salir se detuvo para verme fijamente.

— ¿A qué hora entras mañana a la escuela?

—Siete— respondí completamente extrañada, eso no era lo que hubiera esperado escuchar.

—Bien, no tardo— Gale me guiñó un ojo antes de salir por la puerta.

A lo largo de mi vida como prima de Gale Hawthorne había aprendido a no preocuparme demasiado cuando él tenía un plan, así que lo dejé de lado mientras levantaba mi plato de la cena y me dirigía a mi habitación para hacer la tarea que tenía que entregar a primera hora al día siguiente.

Al pasar por el cuarto de papá vislumbré su silueta en la cama, completamente dormido y me permití fantasear un poco acerca de su recuperación. Quizá mamá tenía razón y la presencia del doctor Peeta Mellark no era del todo mala.

* * *

 _ **En primer lugar, muchas gracias por recibir de esta forma mi nuevo fic, al principio no estaba tan segura de querer publicar esta historia aqui por dos razones, la primera era que no podía actualizar desde mi celular y la segunda era que no estaba segura de si la gente aun deseaba leerme en esta plataforma. Gracias por demostrarme lo contrario.**_

 _ **Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos, nos leemos en la próxima actualización :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**3**

 **Katniss.**

Mi habitación aún se encontraba en penumbra cuando la alarma del celular se escuchó por todo el lugar, al instante tuve la necesidad de posponerla y tener algunos minutos más de descanso, pero entonces correría el riesgo de llegar tarde a clases y la noche anterior ya me había desvelado haciendo la tarea como para arruinarlo todo. Reuniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad, me puse de pie para alejarme de la cama, estoy segura que permanecí algunos segundos viendo con añoranza el lugar donde estaba acostada. Negué con la cabeza para alejar la tentación de regresar a dormir y sentí que la recámara dio una vuelta demasiado violenta, tuve que sujetarme a la pared más cercana para no caerme, mi madre no se cansaba de decirme que debía levantarme despacio pero aún no aprendía a obedecerla.

Tomé mis cosas una vez que me recuperé y fui hacia el único baño de la casa. Apenas crucé la puerta de mi habitación cuando llegó hasta a mí el olor a huevos y tocino que Gale estaba preparando en la cocina, mi primo sonrió al verme sin embargo no tuve demasiado tiempo para responderle. Fui directamente al baño y solo alcancé a cerrar la puerta antes de caer de rodillas frente al inodoro y descargar el poco contenido de mi estómago.

—Katniss— escuché unos golpes en la puerta, acompañados de la preocupada voz de Gale—. Niss, ¿estás bien?

—Si— pude articular antes de tener que reclinarme de nuevo en el inodoro.

—Vale, tengo algo en la estufa pero si ocupas algo solo grita— afortunadamente Gale no se quedó para escuchar mi respuesta que fue ahogada por una nueva ronda de arcadas.

Sujeté con una mano mi estómago y con la otra me aferré a la fría cerámica blanca mientras atravesaba por una de las peores mañanas de mi vida. Al terminar de vaciar mi pobre estómago tiré de la cadena y con dificultad me puse de pie. Llegué hasta el lavabo para poder enjuagar mi boca que aún tenía un sabor amargo, estaba por culpara a la cena de la noche anterior cuando una horrible posibilidad cruzó mi mente.

Mis ojos viajaron hacia la pequeña caja junto a mis pies que contenía las toallas sanitarias, esas mismas que no usaba desde hace un tiempo. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo frente a mí, la chica que me devolvía la mirada estaba completamente horrorizada y sus ojos grises se encontraban abiertos de par en par, tratando de contener las lágrimas de terror. Llevé una de mis manos hacia mi rostro para cubrir mi boca y evitar ponerme a gritar como una loca.

En mi mente repetí una y mil veces la fecha de ese día y cada vez me era más difícil respirar. Antes de tener un ataque de pánico decidí desnudarme para entrar en la ducha, necesitaba despejarme de las absurdas ideas que mi cerebro comenzaba a tener. Desafortunadamente entre más tratara de olvidarlo menos lo conseguía.

Afortunadamente logré terminar de arreglarme sin dejarme llevar por la ansiedad y me las había arreglado para no verme tan afectada. Me repetí hasta el cansancio que todo era un error y fue sencillo creerlo… hasta que abrí la puerta del baño y el olor a comida invadió de nuevo mis fosas nasales. Luché contra una nueva ronda de nauseas alejándome hacia mi cuarto para dejar mi pijama e ir por mi mochila de la escuela.

Me encerré en mi pequeña habitación y recargué mi espalda en la puerta, la compostura había durado muy poco. No podría decir cuánto tiempo permanecí en esa posición hasta que unos toques en la puerta me hicieron brincar por la sorpresa.

—Katniss, me estás preocupando mucho— tomé la fría cerradura entre mis manos y la giré para dar paso a la imagen de Gale frente a mí. Su cabello castaño aun estaba alborotado seguramente porque olvido peinarlo cuando se levantó, sus ojos me vieron fijamente tratando de encontrar algo que estuviera mal, pero lo que me pasaba aun no era visible a los ojos—. Te preparé el desayuno y si no lo comes ahora…

No lo dejé terminar, rápidamente me arrojé a sus brazos. Necesitaba sentir su apoyo y seguramente eso ayudó a que su temor creciera más, yo no acostumbraba a dar muchas muestras de afecto. Mi ojos picaban por las lágrimas contenidas y el nudo en mi garganta amenazaba con no dejare respirar sin embargo no lloré. Debía ser fuerte, eso fue lo que papá me enseñó desde pequeña.

—Gale, ¿qué día es hoy? — logré susurrar cerca del oído de mi primo, lo sentí tensarse por mi absurda pregunta pero aun así me contestó.

—Miércoles — estaba a punto de decirle que no me refería a eso pero terminó la oración de la peor forma que podía hacerlo—. Veintinueve de agosto.

Un jadeo escapó de mis labios obligando a Gale a alejarse para comprobar que me encontrara bien pero yo estaba realmente lejos de estarlo. El rostro de mi primo se llenó de preocupación y de inmediato me llevó hasta mi cama, me obligó a sentarme mientras él se ponía de rodillas para estar a mi altura, vi sus labios moverse pero no escuché ninguna palabra, me encontraba en un estado de shock.

No podía ser veintinueve de agosto, eso solo significaría que tenía un retraso de casi dos meses. Yo nunca tenía retrasos en mi menstruación, yo era sumamente puntual. No podía estar embarazada, no cuando solo había estado dos veces con Gloss y él siempre se aseguró de usar condón. Era casi imposible que pudiera estar esperando un hijo de él. No era posible que no hubiera notado el retraso hasta ese momento.

No podía tener un hijo.

…

Desperté cuando sentí un paño húmedo en mi frente, mi cuarto tenía más iluminación permitiéndome ver con más claridad el rostro de mi primo, los golpes del día anterior habían dejado algunos moretones y un corte en su ceja y labio, sin embargo eso parecía no importarle en absoluto ya que su atención estaba completamente centrada en cuidar de mí.

—Santo cielo, despertaste— Gale dejó la toalla blanca en un tazón en el piso y me ayudó a incorporarme. Me encontraba demasiado aturdida como para decir nada y tratar de calmarlo—. Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, Katniss Everdeen. Me asustaste de muerte, cuando te desmayaste estuve a punto de ir a despertar a Bonnie.

— ¿Qué hora es? — mi primo me pasó un vaso con agua que acepté de inmediato, mi boca se sentía completamente seca.

—Las nueve— cerré los ojos con fuerza ante sus palabras. No existía la esperanza de poder llegar a mi clase—. Pero llamé a mi asistente, ella iba a comunicarse con la señorita Trinket para que abogara contigo con tu maestro de hoy.

—Gale, ella no puede hacer mucho solo es la consejera, dudo que el señor Latier la tome en cuenta— aparté la mirada hacia donde estaba mi mochila de la escuela, sin duda esta falta me llevaría a terceras oportunidades en la materia y lo último que necesitaba era atrasarme aún más con mis estudios. Si ya era difícil cursar los primeros semestres de la carrera de asistente contador con veintitrés años, no me quería imaginar cuántos tendré al terminar los estudios, si es que llegaba a terminarlos.

—Pues esperemos que pueda hacer la diferencia. Solo recordé a esa maestra, es a la que mencionas más seguido entonces le dije a Annie que la llamara— no me quedó más que encogerme de hombros y confiar en las palabras de mi primo—. Y si es necesario yo mismo voy a hablar con Snow para que te dé el día.

—Gracias— dije sinceramente antes de tomar un poco más de agua. El líquido fresco bajó por mi garganta y ayudó un poco con las nauseas que aún tenía. Apreté mis labios sin saber muy bien como pedirle hablarle de mis temores a mi primo.

—Vamos, debes desayunar algo— Gale abandonó su lugar en mi cama y extendió ambas manos hacia mí—. Podemos calentar el excelente desayuno que te hice y también podríamos tomar un poco de las fresas de Ben.

—No creo poder comer algo— puse una mano en mi vientre donde seguramente en esos momentos se encontraba un pequeño ser creciendo y ante esa idea alejé mi mano como si me hubiera quemado—. Me siento muy mal.

Mi primo regresó a su lugar junto a mí, en su frente había una pequeña arruga al no entenderme por completo, seguramente en su cabeza estaba tratando de descifrar todo y cuando lo hiciera yo no quería estar cerca de él. Hice puños mis manos así opté por hablar con la verdad, rogando al cielo porque Gale fuera razonable y no corriera a romper la cara de mi novio.

— ¿Necesitas ir al hospital? ¿Estás lista para ese chequeo que sugirió Peeta? — Gale puso una de sus manos en mi rodilla y le dio un leve apretón.

—Sí, pero… — las palabras se negaron a abandonar mis labios. No quería decirle nada pero deseaba aun menos tener que decírselo a mis padres.

— ¿Pero…?

—Gale quiero que me escuches muy bien, ¿vale? No quiero que comiences a alterarte— mi primo me vio como si de la nada me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza y sería peor una vez que escuchara mis sospechas.

—Si sabes que esa es la peor línea que puedes decirle a alguien, ¿cierto? — suspiré profundamente e ignoré por completo lo que dijo.

—Yo, yo creo que estoy embarazada— listo. Lo dije rápido y sin rodeos. Vi como la comprensión llegó poco a poco a Gale, así que me apresuré a tomar su mano para evitar que saliera en busca de Gloss.

—Ese hijo de…— mi primo se alejó de mi agarre y fue directamente hacia la puerta, pero a medio camino pareció arrepentirse y regresó hasta mi lado— Niss, ¿estás segura? Ese pedazo de… sabía que debí de haberlo golpeado más fuerte cuando lo vi ayer y…— Gale se congeló de inmediato, como si no hubiera deseado decir eso.

—Sabía que fue él— dije en verdad apenada, pero más que eso me sentía estúpida. En varias ocasiones me había dado cuenta del cambio radical que mi novio había tenido. Pasó de ser un perfecto caballero a ser un inútil que peleaba a la más mínima provocación.

Gloss y yo nos conocimos hace dos años mientras buscaba trabajo en el banco del señor Snow. Mi novio era solo un cliente con el que tuve una breve conversación, suficiente como para ganarme de inmediato. Salimos en varias ocasiones y era muy lindo sin embargo comenzó a cambiar, me presionaba para ir a fiestas y si me negaba se enojaba e incluso me dejaba de hablar por varios días. Había contemplado la idea de terminar nuestra relación pero en el fondo tenía la estúpida esperanza de ayudarlo a cambiar.

Recientemente, en un intento por arreglar lo nuestro decidí acostarme con él, pareció cambiar, pero no duró mucho y solo conseguí que se sintiera con el derecho de exigirme tener sexo con él. No me obligó a nada, yo acepté de nuevo con una ligera esperanza de que sirviera de algo. Oh pobre ilusa de mí.

Nuestra última pelea fue esta misma semana, todo porque me negué a estar con él y desde ese momento no nos hablamos. Si lo pensaba bien, era muy patética por creer que con el sexo resolvería todo, y lo único que obtuve es el terror de estar embarazada de un patán.

—Katniss, no entiendes— el que parecía no entender nada era él, no estaba molesta por lo que hizo, simplemente me encontraba resignada—. Ayer lo vi, en el restaurante, prácticamente estaba haciéndolo con una tipa en una de las mesas. Debí haberlo matado en ese mismo momento. El muy infeliz…

El aire se congeló en mis pulmones, Gloss podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca creí que fuera infiel. Tomé de nuevo el vaso de agua y lo llevé hasta mis labios, no dejaría que Gale me viera afectada por las decisiones de mi novio. Me puse en pie, tomé mi bolso y salí de habitación sin siquiera preocuparme de si Gale iba detrás de mí.

Llegué hasta la sala antes de sentir una mirada sobre mí, me giré hacia el sillón individual donde papá descansaba, en su regazo tenía un tazón de fruta y su atención estaba completamente en mí. Forcé una sonrisa y me acerqué hasta su lado para besar su mejilla. No me dijo nada, aún tenía comida en su boca pero me guiñó un ojo.

—Hola muñequita— sonreí por el apodo que me dio desde que era pequeña—. Creí que estabas en la escuela.

—Ella no se sintió muy bien, Ben— Gale fue en mi auxilio, yo no hubiera sido capaz de decir nada sin derrumbarme ante mi padre. Ni siquiera podía imaginar la decepción que causaría en él si mis sospechas eran ciertas.

—Estás muy agotada, Niss. En verdad deberías considerar dejar el trabajo— papá tomó mi mano y besó mis nudillos.

—Voy a pensarlo— prometí aunque los dos ya sabíamos perfectamente la respuesta a eso. Me acerqué para abrazarlo antes de voltearme hacia Gale—. ¿Nos vamos?

Mi primo asintió y fue hasta mi padre para despedirse. Afortunadamente él no nos hizo más preguntas y nos dejó irnos.

El hospital estaba algo lejos de nuestra casa, pero afortunadamente no tuvimos que ir en autobús. Durante los casi treinta minutos que duró el viaje no dijimos una sola palabra. Gale siempre fue muy bueno para entender cuando no deseaba hablar de nada y en esta ocasión no fue la excepción. Obviamente mi primo estaba más que dispuesto a ir en busca de Gloss para obligarlo a acompañarnos, pero no lo sugirió porque yo solo le pedí que me llevara al hospital. Así que eso hizo.

...

Mis piernas parecían tener vida propia, aunque estaba sentada no podía evitar mover mi rodilla de arriba abajo varias veces y la mirada preocupada de Gale no era de mucha ayuda. Teníamos cerca de quince minutos esperando a que mi número de turno apareciera en la pequeña pantalla. Si fuera una emergencia ya hubiera muerto.

—Mira el lado positivo, ya van en el número doce y tu eres el dieciséis— Gale me dio un leve empujón con su hombro, tratando de hacer más llevadera la situación.

—Oh que buena suerte tengo— puse los ojos en blanco y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho—. ¿Me creerás si te digo que tengo hambre?

Gale me vio con los ojos entrecerrados y comenzó a reírse bajito, con una actitud muy madura le enseñé la lengua y me concentré en no levantarme a caminar por todo el lugar.

Veinte minutos después estábamos los dos recargados en el auto de mi primo, me había negado rotundamente a entrar en él hasta saber el resultado de la prueba. Se suponía que un doctor nos iba a dar los resultados en un cubículo pero poco me falto para ponerme de rodillas y suplicar que me dieran el sobre a mí para poder abrirlo por mi cuenta.

Abrí lentamente el sobre y tomé el contenido con mucho cuidado como si esa simple hoja pudiera morderme o algo por el estilo. Gale puso uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y me acercó más a su costado derecho, antes de desdoblar la hoja busqué la mirada de mi primo para sentir su apoyo, respiré profundamente varias veces y por fin vi el resultado.

Mis rodillas nunca tocaron el suelo gracias al agarre de Gale sobre mí. Mis piernas se debilitaron al leer la simple palabra que arruinaba todos mis planes. La esperanza de ayudar a mi padre con un riñón se esfumó por completo al ver el resultado.

 ** _Positivo._**

* * *

 _ **Si, tal vez es algo cliché pero necesario. Creo que en más de una ocasión he hablado sobre mi postura hacia las historias de este tipo, el encanto está en la manera de manejarlo.**_

 _ **En fin, espero hayan disfrutado de esta nueva actualización que es con todo mi amor para ustedes. Si les gustó siéntanse con la libertad de dejarme un review y si no, pueden comentar sus criticas constructivas ;)**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto, chicos.**_

 _ **Besos**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Peeta.**

El lado positivo de estar de guardia en la sala de urgencias era que siempre iba a haber actividad, así que no tendría mucho tiempo para pensar en lo cansado que estaba. El lado negativo era ver sufrir a muchas personas y familias por las diversas situaciones que los llevaron hasta ese momento.

Cuando trabajaba en el Capitolio las jornadas eran mucho más sencillas, el paciente llegaba acompañado de dos paramédicos y una enfermera que conocían perfectamente su historial médico, lo llevaban a una cápsula de la más alta tecnología y les realizaban un diagnostico acertado, después de eso eran transportados a una cámara idéntica para comenzar el tratamiento. Los doctores nos encontrábamos ahí prácticamente para supervisar y actuar en caso de alguna falla. Y aunque el distrito dos era uno de los pocos privilegiados, no tenían las mismas oportunidades que la capital del país y los procedimientos debían hacerse de forma tradicional.

Decidí tomar un breve descanso después de atender el caso de un pequeño que se lastimó el brazo al caer de su cama. Fui hacia el comedor, esperando encontrar un poco de café para soportar el resto de mi jornada. Cuando por fin tuve mi bebida fui hacia una mesa desocupada y ocupé en una de las sillas, de inmediato mis pies agradecieron la cómoda posición y mis piernas se relajaron, habían pasado horas desde la última vez que me senté. No debía acostumbrarme demasiado a la sensación de descanso porque después no querría levantarme de nuevo, así que terminé mi café lo más pronto que pude y regresé a mi trabajo.

Mi celular vibró en el bolsillo de mi bata fue la señal para terminar mi breve descanso, me deshice de los residuos de mi bebida y caminé fuera del comedor. A medio pasillo sentí de nuevo la llegada de un mensaje así que me detuve para leerlos, quizá me necesitaban en quirófano. Al encender la pantalla de mi teléfono me recibió la imagen de una muy sonriente Delly cerca del río que visitamos en nuestro último fin de semana en el Capitolio sin tratar de evitarlo, una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Por más que quisiera seguir contemplando la foto del amor de mi vida, tenía trabajo que hacer. Sonreí una vez más a su foto y desbloqueé por completo el celular, en efecto me necesitaban en el quirófano dos para comenzar una cirugía de un paciente que participó en un accidente de auto.

Antes de guardar mi teléfono revisé la hora, eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada y aún me esperaban seis horas de guardia. Me permití extrañar un poco mis cortas jornadas en el Capitolio sin embargo recordé que todo era por el bien de mi dulce Delly y con ese pensamiento en mente troté hacia el quirófano número dos.

...

No salí de cirugía hasta las siete con quince de la mañana. El paciente que atendí estuvo al borde de la muerte, incluso lo llegamos a perder en una ocasión, pero afortunadamente ya se encontraba estable. Aún debíamos esperar a ver su evolución, pero lo peor ya había pasado.

Apenas terminé de cambiarme la ropa de quirófano comencé a sentir mis párpados muy pesados y lo tomé como señal para ir por un vaso de café. Necesitaba sobrevivir a los últimos cuarenta minutos de guarda aún cuando todo mi cuerpo gritaba por tomar una larga siesta.

— ¡Peeta! — me obligué a reducir mi avance cuando escuché que me llamaban al pasar junto al puesto de administración en mi camino hacia la cafetería.

—Finnick, buen día— lo saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras caminaba hacia él. Finnick Odair era uno de los pasantes que Plutarch había puesto bajo mi mando apenas puse un pie en el hospital. El chico demostró de inmediato ser un buen elemento por lo que podía confiar en que me ayudaría cuando lo necesitara y trabajaba a la par conmigo durante las guardias como mi asistente— ¿Tienes alguna novedad del paciente del cubículo diez?

—Terminó su medicamento hace una hora y los ataques de epilepsia cesaron, si sigue estable va a ser dado de alta pronto— acepté el expediente que me mostraba y puse mi firma donde la pidió para que los trámites pudieran seguir su curso.

Estaba por hacer un comentario referente a su buen desempeño pero un bostezo escapó de mis labios sin darme oportunidad de cubrirme. Solo por eso no me gustaba entrar a cirugía, al terminar siempre iba por la vida luchando contra el sueño. Finnick tosió para disimular su risa, en lugar de decirle algo señalé el camino hacia la cafetería, entre más pronto consiguiera ese café mejor.

— ¿Pasó algo relevante mientras estaba en quirófano? — Finnick revisó de nuevo sus papeles y negó con la cabeza. Esperé a que agregara algo más sin embargo se mantuvo inmerso en sus apuntes, tanto que cuando yo entré en el comedor él dio algunos pasos más sin percatarse de que ya no estaba a su lado.

—Solo ingresos rápidos y la mayoría ya fue dada de alta en el transcurso de la noche— le ofrecí un vaso de café, pero lo rechazó haciendo una mueca, seguramente mi rostro reflejó mi incredulidad porque me dio una explicación—. Odio el café— ese chico era raro. Me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia.

Una vez más sorprendí a Finnick viendo sus apuntes en lugar de caminar de regreso a nuestro puesto y supe que algo le preocupaba. En el Capitolio había tenido un grupo bajo mi cargo, sin embargo no se esperaba que tuviera mucho contacto con mis chicos residentes solo le daba órdenes y les mostraba como hacer los procedimientos, así que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer ante la actitud de Odair.

— ¿No vamos o vas a conseguir algo para comer? — sí, ese fue mi intento de hacer una conversación. Obviamente fracasé, así que hice un nuevo intento, el chico era eficiente y me agradaba, era desconsiderado de mi parte no mostrar interés en sus problemas—. ¿Te pasa algo? Estás distraído.

—Leí tu agenda y vi lo que anotaste para hoy a las ocho— fruncí el seño tratado de recordar cualquier compromiso que pude haber tenido sin embargo no tuve mucho éxito—. Decía desayuno con Delly. Oye, sé que no debí revisar pero iba a agendarte una cita con un paciente y solo lo vi.

Casi me ahogo con el café que tenía en mi boca. Lo había olvidado por completo. Le hice esa promesa a Delly hace casi dos semanas y me obligué a anotarlo en mi agenda para no dejarlo pasar. Vaya idiota. Revisé mi reloj, eran las siete con cuarenta y no había manera de que llegara puntual, pasé una mano por mi rostro sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo por olvidar algo así.

—Oh mierda— murmuré para mi mismo mientras me regañaba por haber maldecido. Era un hábito que trataba de dejar.

—Si te vas ahora tal vez no llegues muy tarde— vi al chico Odair como si me hubiera dicho que el fin del mundo era en dos minutos—. Yo puedo encargarme de los pacientes y su recuperación. A las ocho vendrán otros doctores para relevarme, solo necesitas firmar estos papeles.

Su idea era tentadora, pero lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era incumplir con mi horario y mis responsabilidades. Una queja en mi contra pospondría aún más mi petición de traslado. Pero por otra parte estaba Delly, le había prometido que este cambio en nuestras vidas era para bien y en la primera oportunidad le demostraba que era igual que en el Capitolio.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente, jefe— le pasé a Finnick mi vaso casi lleno de café y tomé mi decisión sin pensarlo demasiado ya que correría el riesgo de arrepentirme. Tomé los papeles que me pasaba y firmé cada una de las altas.

—Te debo una— le di una palmada en el hombro antes de salir trotando hacia mi auto. Ni siquiera me detuve a escuchar su respuesta en la que seguramente me recordaba que no le debía solo un favor, así que hice una nota mental para buscar una manera de compensarlo, quizá si hablara con Plutarch podría conseguirle ciertos beneficios.

…

A las ocho de la mañana con cinco minutos me encontraba estacionando mi auto frente a mi destino, el sueño y el cansancio de mi guardia habían desaparecido por completo. Ahora, lo único que me preocupaba era entrar lo más pronto posible y encontrarme con Delly. Subí rápidamente los escalones para alcanzar la puerta principal y cuando puse una mano en el pomo de la puerta ésta se abrió de par en par.

Ahogué un grito de sorpresa al ver la figura de una mujer en el umbral de la puerta, puse una mano en mi pecho y me alejé unos cuantos pasos para no estar tan cerca de ella.

—Llegas tarde— fue su forma tan amable de saludarme. La conocía y era de reconocer su esfuerzo por ser tan cortés—. Dijiste que vendrías a las ocho.

—Buenos días, Enobaria— saludé amablemente a mi suegra, incluso extendí una mano para estrechar la suya pero ella ni siquiera se dignó a corresponder el saludo, simplemente se limitó a ajustar su bata del pijama—. Espero hayas pasado una buen anoche— hice una pequeña reverencia antes de meter mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón negro de vestir. Mi adorable suegra hizo una mueca de desagrado y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho— ¿Será que puedo pasar? Delly está esperándome.

Enobaria Cartwright elevó una de sus cejas y a regañadientes me dejó entrar a su casa, se lo agradecí con una breve sonrisa forzada antes de ir a sentarme en el reposabrazos de uno de los sillones. La madre de mi esposa me vio fijamente de la cabeza a los pies igual que siempre. Desde el primer día que fui a su puerta para recoger a su hija e ir a nuestra primera cita me miraba como si no fuera la gran cosa, no era un secreto que nunca quiso que fuera el esposo de su niña.

—Espero que tengas planeado llevar a Delly a algún lugar, solo hice el almuerzo para mi esposo y para mí— Enobaria se mantuvo en su lugar al pie de la escalera.

—No te preocupes, en cuanto Delly esté lista nos marcharemos— aseguré poniéndome de pie. No necesitaba decirme de frente que no éramos bienvenidos en su casa después de las ocho de la mañana.

— ¿Hoy también vasa a dejarla dormir con nosotros? — odié el tono de fastidio en su voz, como si dejar a Delly con ellos cada día, siendo un completo irresponsable.

—Espero que no. Es miércoles y no tengo que atender más pacientes hasta mañana.

—Entonces mañana va a pasar todo el día con nosotros— no era una pregunta, ella sabía perfectamente que ese era el trato al que habíamos llegado desde que nos mudamos al dos, pero al parecer le gustaba recordármelo a menudo.

No le respondí nada, no iba a darle el gusto de hacerme sentir humillado. Enobaria me dedicó una última mirada de desprecio antes de ir a la segunda planta, supuse que llamaría a Delly y se aseguraría de que ella tuviera todas sus cosas. Me dejé caer en el sillón individual mientras deshacía el nudo de mi corbata guinda y la guardé en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Escuché unos pasos apresurados en el segundo piso y automáticamente una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Ésa solo podía ser mi dulce Delly. Me puse en pie para recibirla pero en ese momento llegó un mensaje a mi celular, rogué al cielo por que se tratara de Finnick y no de Plutarch para preguntar por mi ausencia. El mensaje era simple:

 _"_ _ **Todos fueron dados de alta, solo dejamos en observación al paciente del cubículo diez. El hombre del accidente de auto pasó a cuidados intensivos, pero eso fue atendido después de las ocho**_ _"._

Tecleé un rápido "Gracias" y regresé mi atención a las escaleras.

La sonrisa regresó rápido a mis labios una vez que mi vista captó la silueta de Delly parada sobre el tercer escalón acompañada de su abuela Enobaria. Su hermoso cabello rubio estaba atado en una coleta y tenía puesto un vestido morado que habíamos comprado en nuestra última visita al centro comercial. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron al verme y movió sus brazos con emoción, casi como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que nos vimos. Di unos pasos hacia ella y me puse de rodillas para estar a su altura, de inmediato abandonó su maleta de rueditas con el dibujo de alguna de sus caricaturas favoritas y sin dudarlo arrojó sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello para besar en repetidas ocasiones mi mejilla.

—Oh, mi dulce galleta pareció extrañarme demasiado— me levanté sin esfuerzo con mi hija en brazos que aún me sujetaba por el cuello y le di una vuelta completa antes de sentarme en el escalón inferior y sentarla sobre mi rodilla, ignorando por completo a mi suegra que no dejaba de vernos. Estaba convencido al cien por ciento que no tardaría en hacer un comentario inadecuado—. Yo también te extrañé, cielo.

Besé la frente de mi hija de tres años que había encontrado la corbata en mi bolsillo y luchaba por tenerla para jugar, sin poder negarle nada se la entregué de inmediato ayudando a que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande.

—Te he dicho millones de veces que le llames por su nombre y no por ese estúpido apodo de galleta— horrorizado cubrí los oídos de mi pequeña para evitar que escuchara el vocabulario de su abuela—. Si lleva el mismo nombre que mi hija debería usarlo con orgullo.

—Es hora de irse, _galleta—_ alejé mis manos de la cabecita de mi niña e hice énfasis en el apodo de mi hija con el propósito de molestar un poco a mi suegra. Sabía perfectamente que estaba jugando con fuego y provocarla de esa manera era contraproducente para nuestro trato pero no iba a dejar de usar el sobrenombre que le habíamos dado a mi hija desde antes de que naciera solo porque a esa mujer amargada le molestara—. Despídete de la abuelita Enobaria.

Delly se acercó hasta mi suegra y tiró de la parte baja de su bata para hacer que se inclinara y poder darle un beso de despedida. Enobaria aceptó de inmediato pero la vio fijamente, esperando a que ella le dijera algo cuando conocía perfectamente la situación. Vi a mi hija ponerse nerviosa y como sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas, sin pensarlo la tomé con un brazo mientras recogía su maleta de ropa con la otra para sacarnos inmediatamente de ese lugar.

—Peeta Mellark, ¿no olvidas algo? — mi suegra me llamó cuando estaba por atravesar su puerta. Cerré los ojos tratando de controlarme, bajé la mochila y del bolsillo de mi camisa saqué un billete de cincuenta dólares para entregárselo—. Bien, ahora pueden irse. Recuerda que debes llamar antes de traerla.

—Saluda a Jules de mi parte— le dije con voz cortante antes de cerrar la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Me detuve por un momento al bajar las escaleras de la entrada y respiré pesadamente, no debía dejar que ese incidente arruinara el día con mi hija. Giré mi cabeza hacia Delly que me veía fijamente con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad—. ¿Quién tiene hambre?

Mi pequeña levantó sus dos brazos como si tratara de llamar mi atención de entre muchas personas, sonreí ampliamente y besé su mejilla antes de ir directamente a mi auto para llevarnos por un rico desayuno.

* * *

 _ **Mi corazón se derritió un poquito por las escenas de Peeta y la pequeña Delly/galleta jeje espero no ser la única a la que le pasó esto. Tal vez no vimos mucho de la vida de Peeta pero recuerden que poco a poco iremos descubriendo la información.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review en capítulos pasados, me encanta leerlos 3 tal vez no responda a todos, pero tengan la seguridad de que cada uno de ellos me ha sacado una sonrisa.**_

 _ **En fin nos leemos la próxima semana.**_

 _ **Besos**_


	6. Chapter 6

**5**

 **Katniss.**

Nunca había experimentado el miedo como lo hice al leer el resultado de ese sobre. Todo mi cuerpo se paralizó por completo y el aire comenzó a faltarme. A mi lado, Gale parecía preocupado pero no logré entender ninguna de sus palabras. No tenía tiempo para atender a su llamado, no mientras me encontraba lidiando con el derrumbe de mi vida.

Arrugué el papel en mis manos y las llevé hacia mi pecho, doblándome por un dolor que estaba muy lejos de ser un malestar físico. Los brazos de mi primo me envolvieron antes de que un llanto incontrolable me invadiera. No podía estar embarazada. La vida de ese bebé podría significar la muerte de mi padre por la falta de un donante.

Las lágrimas rodaron libremente por mis mejillas, quemando en su camino sobre mi rostro. Un grito desconsolado escapó de mi garganta, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir que algo se rompía dentro de mí. Gale me tomó en sus brazos y me acercó a su cuerpo para darme un poco de estabilidad, hice todo lo posible para aferrarme a él. Necesitaba sentirme segura.

Mi primo pareció tomar una decisión y me cargó para llevarme hasta la parte trasera del auto, me depositó suavemente en el asiento y besó tiernamente mi frente antes de ir hasta el lugar del conductor. Me abracé a mi misma esperando recuperar un poco de calor, noté que las manos me temblaban y supe que necesitaba calmarme, a lo largo de mi vida había aprendido que con las lágrimas no resolvía las cosas, sin embargo en ese momento parecía tan difícil tranquilizarme.

Suspiré varias veces antes de sentir mis ojos pesados, traté de luchar contra el cansancio físico y emocional que la noticia me ocasionó. Puse la palma de mi mano sobre mi vientre, ahí donde crecía ese pequeño ser, quise pensar en un futuro favorable y quizá positivo, sin embargo en mi estado era una pérdida de tiempo. Sin proponérmelo mi mano se fue cerrando hasta tomar mi blusa en un puño al tiempo que un sinfín de posibilidades pasaban por mi mente.

—Vamos, Niss— casi brinqué por la sorpresa al escuchar la voz de mi primo y aparté rápidamente mi mano de mi vientre, como si hubiese sido sorprendida haciendo algo malo— dijiste que tenías hambre así que vamos, aún estamos a tiempo para ir por hot cakes.

Me levanté de mi lugar para aceptar el pañuelo desechable que Gale me pasaba, limpié los restos de lágrimas y respiré profundamente varias veces. Vi los ojos de mi primo a través del espejo retrovisor él estaba tratando de anticipar mi comportamiento, lo sabía por la manera en la que sus cejas se levantaron levemente casi como si de esa forma pudiera entenderme.

—Preferiría ir a casa, ya habías cocinado algo— noté que estaba sonriendo incluso antes de que se girara para verme de frente.

—Tardaste cinco segundos más de lo que esperaba en decir eso— apreté mis labios en una fina línea y salí del auto para ocupar el asiento del copiloto—. Pero no sé si sea una buena idea. No creo que quieras que Bonnie y Ben te vean así.

—Es miércoles, a esta hora mamá ya debió irse con los Hogan para ayudarles con el aseo de su casa. Y papá estaba desayunando en la sala, así que seguramente se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para caminar una calle e ir al taller y supervisar el trabajo de Jerry—. Gale pareció dudar un momento pero se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, eso haremos.

—Gracias— murmuré en voz baja mientras mi primo daba una amigable palmadita a mi rodilla antes de besar mi sien izquierda.

Fijé mi vista en la ventana para entretener mi mente con las imágenes del exterior y evitar regresar a los oscuros pensamientos que tenía minutos antes. Al pasar por la entrada principal. Antes de salir del estacionamiento del restaurante mi atención fue captada por un hombre que traía sobre sus hombros a una pequeña con su cabello rubio en una coleta y un hermoso vestido morado. Por su andar despreocupado supuse que se encontraba feliz, bromeando con su pequeña hija mientras caminaban para encontrarse, seguramente, con el resto de la familia, quizá una madre y hermanos. Sentí un nudo en mi estómago al darme cuenta que el bebé que crecía dentro de mí nunca iba a contar con la familia que merecía y esa realidad solo ayudó a tomar una decisión sobre lo que haría.

…

Afortunadamente al llegar a casa la encontramos completamente sola pero aún así no pude alejar el sentimiento de malestar que aún me invadía. Gale pareció notarlo así que me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta la cocina como si me tratara de una niña pequeña, era más que obvio que lo hizo anticipando mis intenciones de huir para refugiarme en mi habitación.

—Bien, aquí hay una nota— mi primo se acercó a la mesa donde descansaba un papel doblado en cuatro partes—. **_"Chicos, en el horno dejé un poco de pan con pasas para compensar el hecho de que me comí su desayuno y Ben dijo que podían comer de la fruta que hay en el refrigerador". Bonnie._** Rayos, esperaba que probaras el tocino que hice y no creo que te guste mucho la idea de comer pasas.

No le hice caso, desde el momento en el que escuché lo que mi madre escribió acerca del panqué con pasas sentí el deseo de probarlo, ella tenía demasiado tiempo sin hornear algo. Dejé a Gale hablando solo mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador y fui hacia el horno con tal de encontrar un trozo de pan.

El olor del panqué llegó hasta mí con solo abrir un poco la puerta del horno y mi boca se hizo agua. Tomé con cuidado la bandeja para llevarla a la mesa al tiempo que mordía un pedazo de ese delicioso pan. Sentí el sabor de las pasas en mi lengua y juro que un jadeo salió de mi garganta por lo delicioso que estaba. Gale se giró hacia mí completamente extrañado y en sus manos tenía un plato con fresas, de no haber sido porque mi boca estaba llena, hubiera comido algunas.

— ¿Tenemos leche? — señalé la puerta del refrigerador, Gale permaneció mudo por mi repentino apetito pero aún así me dio un vaso con leche.

—Vaya, creí que tu y las pasas se odiaban a muerte— me congelé con un nuevo trozo de pan camino a mi boca. Él tenía razón, sin embargo por más extraño que pareciera, el sabor a pasas era lo mejor que había en ese momento—. ¡No me digas que son tus primeros antojos!

Mis ojos se abrieron con horror obligándome a regresar el pan a la bandeja, aún tenía hambre pero la simple idea de seguir comiendo esa rebanada de pan era aterrorizante. Alargué mi mano para tomar el vaso de leche y de esa forma distraerme de alguna manera.

—Mamá tenía mucho tiempo si hornear pan, solo eso— me excusé en un susurro bajo, esperando que Gale creyera mi mentira.

—No creo que sea eso. Odias las pasas pero ahora parece que es tu comida favorita— mi primo sonrió radiante, como si la idea de que yo tuviera un hijo fuera la mejor del mundo en ese momento—. No sabemos si será niño o niña, pero por ahora le llamaremos pasita.

— ¿Debo recordarte que estás hablando del hijo de Gloss? — El rostro de Gale se quedó en blanco por mis palabras—. ¿Acaso debo hablar sobre todas las cosas negativas que representa este bebé para nuestra familia? No me hables de ponerle un apodo a este bebé— señalé mi vientre, como si fuera posible ver al pequeño ser creciendo dentro de mí— cuando ni siquiera vamos a poder llamarlo de esa forma.

—Wow, wow, espera… ¿estás hablando en serio? Sé que es el bebé de Gloss, el peor tipo para ser padre en esta vida, pero también es tu bebé ¿y me estás dando a entender que no lo quieres? — Tomé un trago de leche para ganar un poco de tiempo antes de contestar pero eso fue una muy mala idea, un sabor amargo llenó mi boca y tuve que hacer uso de mi fuerza de voluntad para no correr al baño a vomitar.

—No puedo tenerlo, nunca sería capaz de darle una buena vida— mordí mi labio inferior para no comenzar a quejarme sobre mi infancia llena de carencias.

— ¿Así que la mejor solución es esa? ¿Crees que terminando con su vida le vas a hacer un favor? —. Gale Hawthorne era conocido por su gran paciencia, siempre estaba dispuesto a lidiar con mi carácter problemático sin alterarse, pero en ese momento pareció alcanzar su límite. Aunque su voz era pausada supe que estaba realmente molesto y quizá un tanto indignado—. ¿Eso crees?

— ¿Y tú crees que es mejor tener a este bebé aunque eso signifique que no pueda donarle mi riñón a papá? ¿Eso es justo? — Siempre había considerado el tema del aborto como algo muy delicado y completamente inaceptable, pero nunca lo vi desde la perspectiva de la chica con problemas y siendo sincera era un asunto realmente injusto. Aunque si me pidieran tomar una decisión yo ya la tenía y era, sin duda alguna, salvar a mi padre.

—No tienes que ser tú la donante, podemos hacer pruebas con los hermanos de Ben, su familia es extensa y debe haber alguien compatible— quise debatir su lógica pero no tenía argumentos. Mis tíos nos apoyaban como podían con los gastos del tratamiento de papá y seguramente estarían dispuestos a hacerse pruebas. Los Everdeen eran una familia unida.

—Pero de todas formas no podría criarlo— me sentía absurda. Pensar en el aborto con tal de salvar a mi padre se escuchaba como algo razonable, pero hacerlo simplemente porque no podría cuidar de ese bebé era inaceptable.

—Existe la adopción y muchas familias deseosas de tener un hijo— la voz de mi primo se suavizó, incluso extendió una de sus manos para invitarme a tomarla pero me mantuve con mis manos entrelazadas en mi regazo—. Sabes eso perfectamente.

Un nuevo nudo se formó en mi garganta y las lágrimas amenazaron con hacer presencia pero me obligué a tragarlas. No volvería a llorar por esa ridiculez, ya había tenido suficiente de eso con mi pequeño quiebre en el estacionamiento del hospital.

—Esa es la parte sencilla, pero… ¿cómo se lo voy a decir a mis padres? No quiero ver la cara de papá cuando se dé cuenta de que lo he decepcionado— sentí una opresión en el pecho al imaginar esa posibilidad.

Mi padre siempre me había felicitado por ser una chica responsable y madura, incluso siempre tenía que recordarme que yo no era la adulta a cargo, que yo solo debía preocuparme por estudiar y salir adelante. No le gustó mucho la idea de que interrumpiera mis estudios para trabajar sin embargo me apoyó y me ayudó a buscar la forma para que regresara a la universidad.

—No tienes que hacerlo sola.

—Oh sí que debo hacerlo sola. Es mi problema y no de nadie más.

—También es asunto de Gloss.

—Si te soy sincera creo que ni siquiera está en el distrito después de esa paliza que le diste— distraídamente alargué para tomar una nueva porción de pan. ¿Cómo rayos podía tener hambre en un momento como ese?

—Podríamos encontrarlo y Snow me ayudaría con eso— negué rápidamente con la cabeza, lo último que necesitaba era a mi jefe involucrado en mis problemas personales.

—No cambiaría en nada y no creo que él me permitiera dar en adopción al bebé— triste, pero mis elecciones no habían sido las mejores—. Es mejor que no lo sepa.

—Pero…

—Gale, es tarde y quisiera terminar de comer antes de tener que irme a trabajar— mi primo abrió y cerró varias veces la boca sin emitir ninguna palabra—. Ya falté a la escuela y no puedo faltar a trabajar.

—Deberías descansar— negué con la cabeza y sonreí mientras daba un nuevo mordisco al pan y el dulce sabor de las pasas inundaba nuevamente mi boca.

—Yo debería hacer demasiadas cosas— me animé a tomar una fresa del plato e hice a un lado la culpa por comer la fruta que era de mi padre, después de todo eso era una de las pocas cosas que podía comer adecuadamente.

—Tenemos el día libre, me encargué de eso— debí haberle replicado por hablar con mi jefe y abusar el hecho de que somos primos sin mi consentimiento pero estaba tan cansada de discutir—. Además, podemos ir al supermercado y hacer las compras mientras mis tíos estén fuera de casa.

Me resigné a que las cosas se harían de esa manera, después de todo, no podía quejarme por un día libre después de la mañana tan desgastante que tuve. Aún no era medio día y ya había tenido que lidiar con muchas emociones y eso que la charla con mis padres todavía no tenía lugar.

— ¿Te importa si tomo una siesta antes de que tengamos que irnos?

—Para nada, ve y descansa un poco mientras limpio y reviso que cosas debemos comprar— Gale levantó nuestros platos sucios, los puso en el fregadero, dio media vuelta y llegó hasta mi lado para darme un pequeño beso en la frente—. Yo te despierto cuando esté todo listo.

Hice mi camino hacia mi recámara, siendo plenamente consciente de un malestar sobre mis hombros, como si cargara algo realmente pesado en ellos, era ridículo sentirme de esa forma, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en verdad debía lidiar con un gran problema. Llegué hasta mi cama y me recosté en posición fetal mientras acariciaba inconscientemente mi vientre. Me aterraba en gran manera lo que aceptaba al traer al mundo a ese bebé.

No supe en qué momento caí rendida y lejos de ser un sueño reparador fue uno lleno de imágenes, cada una más confusa que la otra. Creí haber visto a mi madre llorar sobre una tumba, completamente desconsolada por la ausencia de mi padre. La escena cambió para darle paso a el día en el que Jessica nos abandonó en medio de la noche pero en esta ocasión pude escuchar el llanto de mi hermana menor que solo era un bebé, un llanto desgarrador.

Las imágenes cambiaron una vez más, no era mi hermana la que lloraba en brazos de Jessica sino un bebé que descansaba en mi regazo cubierto por una fina sábana color amarillo, hice el intento por descubrir su rostro pero algo lo alejaba poco a poco de mí y entre más luchaba por alcanzarlo, más lejos se movía hasta desaparecer por completo de mi vista. El lugar se quedó en una completa penumbra donde solo podía escuchar cuchicheos irreconocibles. De la nada Gloss llegó frente a mí con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios antes de darme un golpe en el vientre.

Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente por la sorpresa de ver esa última imagen de mi sueño. El corazón latía acelerado en mi pecho, traté de convencerme a mi misma de que todo estaba bien y que los dos nos encontrábamos a salvo. Quise ponerme en pie para ir a reunirme con Gale pero sentí una punzada de dolor en mi vientre, no fue demasiado fuerte pero si fue incómoda, luché por ignorarla sin embargo el dolor se hizo insoportable logrando arrancarme un grito. Llevé ambas manos hacia mi estómago pensando que eso me ayudaría a calmar mi malestar.

— ¿Me llamaste, Niss? — mi primo llegó hasta la puerta de mi habitación mientras terminaba de secar sus manos en una toalla de tela. La sonrisa en sus labios desapareció al verme doblada por el dolor en la orilla de mi cama. Gale no perdió tiempo y corrió hasta mí— ¿qué pasa?

—Algo no anda bien— logré decir con dificultad y una nueva punzada atacó mi vientre. Los ojos de Gale viajaron hasta mis manos y después se detuvieron en mis piernas, el color terminó por abandonar su cara lo que solo pude identificar como una muy mala señal. Seguí su mirada para encontrar una mancha roja extendiéndose por mi pantalón de mezclilla—. ¡Gale, mi bebé!

Un grito ahogado salió de mis labios cuando sentí el peor dolor de todos y mi vista se nubló por completo, regresándome a la oscuridad de mis sueños.

* * *

 _ **¡Actualización sorpresa! Solo porque donde vivo está lloviendo y no me quedó otra opcion que quedarme en casa y escribir :D pude haber esperado al miércoles para subirlo pero pensé que me amarías más y me dejarían más reviews si lo hacía hoy jejeje espero lo hayan disfrutado**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto**_


	7. Chapter 7

**6**

 **Katniss**

Desperté en una cama de hospital con varios aparatos monitoreándome, un catéter en mi muñeca derecha y acompañada por Gale que estaba en una silla centrado al cien por ciento en su celular. La cabeza me dolía como si en cualquier momento fuera a partirse por la mitad, quise incorporarme pero una punzada en mi vientre me lo impidió. Mi primo levantó la vista de inmediato hacia mí al escuchar mi quejido.

—Niss, oh por Dios, gracias al cielo— Gale olvidó por completo su celular y se sentó en la orilla de la cama teniendo sumo cuidado de no lastimarme. Tomó mis dos manos y besó cada uno de mis nudillos lo vi fijamente a los ojos, sintiéndome incapaz de hacer la pregunta por temor a lo que él pudiera responderme—. Necesito avisar a una enfermera que despertaste, me dejaron quedarme con esa condición.

—Gale— no esperaba que se escuchara como una súplica pero al final fue así. Mi primo besó mi frente y salió de la habitación demasiado rápido.

Puse la palma de mi mano sobre mi vientre, como si de esa forma pudiera saber si el bebé seguía creciendo dentro y quizá era el miedo hablando por mí, pero me sorprendí esperando que eso fuera verdad. Cerré los ojos esperando que eso ayudara a disminuir el dolor, desafortunadamente no tenía mucho resultado.

— ¿Señorita Everdeen?— abrí los ojos para descubrir al propietario de esa agradable voz y me encontré con un chico con cabello color cobrizo y ojos verdes que tenía consigo una tabla sujeta papeles, tenía puesta una bata blanca pero lucía un poco joven como para ser un doctor. Una vez que regresé mi atención a su rostro noté que había cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, tal vez por mi descarado escrutinio—. Soy Finnick, Finnick Odair, residente y asistente personal del doctor Mellark. Él está atendiendo un asunto personal pero ya se encuentra en el edificio.

— ¿Cómo está... mi bebé?— tomé la sabana entre las manos con tal de ahuyentar la ansiedad que comenzaba a invadirme.

—Señorita Everdeen— su voz tembló un poco al final y no supe si fue por la noticia que me tenía o si se encontraba algo nervioso—. Yo, eh, no estoy autorizado para darle información, Peeta, es decir, el doctor Mellark me pidió que viniera para avisarle que no tardaba en llegar— Finnick revisó sus papeles, evadiendo mi mirada.

— ¿No debería revisarme un obstetra y no solo mi médico de cabecera?— estaba siendo algo pesada con ese pobre chico pero necesitaba información y la iba a tener.

—Sí, justo eso va a tratar el doctor Mellark pero...— Finnick vio hacia la puerta con añoranza y seguramente rogando por que su jefe llegara de inmediato.

—Lo siento, perdón por el retraso— alguien allá arriba pareció atender las súplicas de Finnick porque Peeta Mellark entró en la habitación mientras terminaba de acomodar su bata sobre su ropa—. Finn, Delly está en recepción con Sandy, ¿te molestaría ir con ella?

—Para nada— el comentario del chico residente me hizo sentir como si fuera una paciente difícil pero decidí dejarlo pasar. Mellark había llegado y era el que me daría información.

El doctor Mellark sonrió y negó con la cabeza como si la situación fuera la más divertida del mundo. Aclaré mi garganta y aunque quería verme impaciente estoy muy segura de que mi expresión era de completa angustia ya que mi doctor recompuso su semblante y tomó la silla donde antes estaba Gale para sentarse a mi lado.

— ¿Dónde está mi primo?— Mellark tomó un control junto a mi cama antes de responder.

—Está en la sala de espera, le dije que lo llamaría después— no me gustaba mucho esa idea, pero lo acepté—. Ahora voy a levantar un poco la cama para que te sientas más cómoda, si te molesta puedes decirlo.

— ¿Qué pasó con el bebé?— fui directa al grano, nunca fui tan paciente y con el dolor de cabeza esa paciencia disminuía demasiado. El doctor Mellark activó el mecanismo de la cama que me ayudó a estar en una posición casi sentada y se detuvo al ver mi mueca de malestar.

—El bebé está bien— dejé escapar un largo suspiro de alivio y levanté la vista al techo para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos—. Según me informaron tu primo te trajo a tiempo para controlar el sangrado y afortunadamente pudieron salvarlo. Ahora, lo que pasó fue algo muy serio, Katniss. Tuviste una amenaza de aborto, lo que es ocasionado por una gran cantidad de estrés— tragué en seco al escuchar eso último, yo era más estrés que persona.

》Necesito canalizarte con la doctora Primrose, es mi amiga y una excelente obstetra, lo mejor es que ella monitoreara el resto de tu embarazo para descartar que se trate de alto riesgo— el doctor Mellark pellizcó el puente de su nariz y por primera vez vi las manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos azules—. Por mi parte voy a programarte citas mensuales conmigo para darle un adecuado seguimiento a tu caso.

—Gracias, doctor Mellark— una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y de pronto parecía mucho más joven.

—Llámame Peeta— extendió una mano para estrechar la mía.

— ¿Cuándo puedo regresar a casa?— esa era la segunda cosa que ocupaba mi mente, ni siquiera sabía qué hora era y si mis padres ya sabían de mi estado, en verdad esperaba que siguieran en la ignorancia.

—Preferiría que pasaras la noche aquí para monitorearte.

—No puedo— con esas dos palabras esperaba expresar toda mi angustia. Peeta me vio fijamente, tratando de evaluar la situación—. Papá no lo sabe. Vamos, yo misma acabo de enterarme esta mañana.

—Yo pensé que lo sospechabas, por eso mi insistencia ayer en que te realizaras un chequeo— me quedé sin palabras por lo que él sugería, lo hizo ver como si mi embarazo había sido algo muy evidente para todo el mundo. Deseché ese pensamiento de inmediato, obviamente Peeta lo había notado al ser doctor.

El doctor Mellark no dijo nada de inmediato, en su lugar se dedicó completamente a revisar los indicadores de las máquinas a mí alrededor y el medicamento que tenía vía intravenosa. Todo era completo silencio hasta que se escuchó la voz de Finnick a través el comunicador con la central de enfermeras que había en la pared detrás de mi cabeza.

— _Jefe, tu galleta quiere una galleta, ¿La autorizas?_ —Peeta frunció el seño hacia el aparatito, casi como pidiéndome permiso para acercarse a responder a esa extraña pregunta, sin nada más que hacer asentí con la cabeza.

—Finnick estoy ocupado ahora— su voz era completamente seria y de no haber sido por que estaba viendo su semblante relajado, hubiera jurado que se encontraba molesto. Giré mi cara hacia el lado contrario al que estaba mi doctor para darle un poco de privacidad—. Pero sí, dale una galleta. Solo una Finnick Odair, ¿vale?

— _Bien, gracias. Por cierto, Gale Hawthorne está preguntando por su prima Katniss._

—En un minuto lo hago pasar— Peeta regresó a la silla junto a mi cama y sonrió algo apenado por la interrupción de su asistente—. Lo siento, Katniss juro que no vuelve a pasar.

—No importa, al parecer que una galleta quiera comer otra galleta es algo muy importante— algo tarde me mordí la lengua tras mi comentario tan imprudente. En contra de todo pronóstico el doctor Mellark se echo a reír en vez de cortar abruptamente el tema.

—Así le digo a Delly, mi hija. Desde siempre le han encantado las galletas, de ahí su apodo— un nudo se hizo en mi garganta al notar la reverencia con la que ese hombre hablaba de su niña—. A veces no me hace caso cuando la llamo por su nombre, de ahí que mi suegra odie tanto que siga diciéndole galleta, dice que es malo para la niña y que debería portar su nombre con orgullo ya que es el miso que el de su madre— juro que traté de sonreír amablemente pero aparentemente solo fui capaz de hacer una mueca en mi rostro ya que Peeta dejó de hablar de inmediato—. Perdón, en serio, perdón no debería estar hablando de mi hija sino de los cuidados que debes tener.

—No te preocupes— me moví para acomodar la almohada de mi cabeza aunque tuve que detenerme por una punzada en mi estómago, al parecer aún me dolía si realizaba algunos movimientos—. ¿En verdad voy a pasar la noche aquí?

—No puedo obligarte a hacerlo si no quieres— Peeta me ayudó con la almohada cuidando no lastimarme—. Eso sí, necesitarías firmar una alta voluntaria donde aceptas que se te sugirió permanecer en el hospital pero que decidiste no hacerlo. Son procedimientos.

—Bien, voy a firmar— el doctor Mellark suspiró derrotado pero no dijo nada más y aceptó mi decisión.

—En ese caso voy enseguida a tramitar tu alta y a conseguirte la cita con Primrose, eso no es negociable, debes ir a verla lo más pronto posible. Voy a tratar de agendar tu cita este viernes— entrelacé las manos sobre mi vientre y asentí de inmediato, ya después me preocuparía por la manera de pagar esas consultas—. Y descuida, el costo lo cubre tu seguro.

— ¿En serio? Bien, eso es genial. Muchas gracias.

Peeta asintió varias veces con la cabeza sin decir nada más. Nos quedamos en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que el doctor Mellark se dio cuenta de que no había nada más por decir y con una leve reverencia salió por la puerta de la habitación con la promesa de regresar lo más pronto posible con mi alta.

Media hora después tenía un nuevo cambio de ropa limpia y una enfermera me llevaba en una silla de ruedas hacia la entrada principal del hospital donde Gale ya nos esperaba con su auto estacionado. Mi primo me ayudó a sentarme en el lugar del copiloto haciendo movimientos extremadamente lentos y yo solo pude rogar al cielo porque no manejara de la misma forma, eran casi las cuatro y media de la tarde, tendríamos suerte si llegábamos a casa antes que mis padres.

La enfermera me pasó un legajo con los papeles que firmé antes de que me dejaran salir además de una hoja con la confirmación de mi cita con la doctora Primrose y varias notas que Peeta hizo para mí con recomendaciones, como si no nos fuéramos a ver al día siguiente cuando fuera por mi padre para llevarlo a su diálisis.

—Mellark habló conmigo— Gale decidió tocar el tema en el momento justo en el que estacionaba su carro frente a nuestra casa—. Dijo que esto pasó por el estrés al que estás sometida, algo que yo ya sabía— un sermón se aproximaba y realmente no me sentía con las fuerzas para pasar por eso—. Y creo que la única solución es que disminuyas tus horarios en el banco.

—No, antes dejo la escuela. Ya la retomaré más adelante, necesitamos ese dinero y por más absurdo que se escuche, la escuela no me va a ayudaren este momento— la cara de mi primo era de completo desconcierto, pero era mi decisión.

—Niss, esto te va a ayudar a sacar adelante a mi sobrino o sobrina una vez que nazca. No puede dejar la escuela— Gale desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad para poder verme de frente.

—Mañana voy a hablar con la señorita Trinket para hacer oficial mi baja, se lo voy a decir a mis papás y ya está— me quité mi propio cinturón y luché para salir del auto. Pretendía hacerlo con la frente en alto para dar por terminada esa discusión, pero un tenía cierto malestar en el vientre y resignada me giré hacia mi primo—. ¿Me puedes ayudar? — Gale sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada y en su lugar salió para ayudarme.

—Al parecer se acabaron las salidas triunfales de Katniss Everdeen— mi primo se burló mientras me tomaba en brazos y nos llevaba hacia el interior de la casa—. En fin, ya me dijiste que vas a hacer con tu escuela pero ¿Cuándo vas a darles la noticia a tus papás acerca de… pasita?

— ¿Pasita? — Levanté una ceja completamente incrédula por el apodo tan ridículo para mi bebé—. Odio las pasas.

—Eso no parecía en la mañana— le di un golpe juguetón en su hombro—. Pero si no te gusta aún tenemos poco más de siete mese para encontrar un apodo lindo para este pequeño— mi primo me dejó delicadamente en el sillón y puso una mano en mi vientre haciéndome brincar por la sorpresa.

—Gale, no te encariñes demasiado— alejé amablemente su mano y abracé un cojín para ocultar mi vientre—. Recuerda que hablamos sobre la adopción. Cuando vaya a mi cita con la doctora Primrose voy a preguntarle si sabe de alguna institución para comenzar con los trámites.

Mi primo lucía como si le hubieran arrojado una cubeta de agua fría pero no dijo nada más, se puso de pie y besó mi mejilla antes de dejarme sola con la excusa de que necesitaba ir a cambiar las sábanas de mi cama que había manchado con sangre.

Dejé a un lado el cojín y levanté mi blusa solo lo suficiente como para ver mi vientre completamente plano. No pasaría mucho antes de que comenzara a crecer y no podría retrasar demasiado el momento de hablar con mis padres y necesitaba planear la forma en la que lo haría.

Peeta me había dicho que debía dejar a un lado el estrés, pero él no conocía del todo mi historial porque de ser así, se habría dado cuenta que eso era una tarea casi imposible.

* * *

 _ **Y aunque tuvimos una actualización sorpresa aquí está el capítulo correspondiente a este miércoles. Al parecer este va a ser el día oficial de actualización, espero lo hayan disfrutado y muchas gracias por comentar y recomendar la historia con sus amigos jejeje**_

 _ **Bueno, nos leemos la próxima semana :D**_

 _ **Besos**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Katniss.**

De alguna forma logré evadir a mis padres el resto del miércoles y parte del jueves. Después de llegar del hospital me quedé en la sala solo un poco antes de ir a mi cuarto para descansar. Apenas mi cabeza tocó la almohada quedé completamente inconsciente, ni siquiera supe que fue lo que mi primo les dijo a mis papás cuando no fui a cenar con ellos, era tanto mi cansancio físico y emocional que dormí muchas horas hasta el día siguiente.

El jueves me levanté algo tarde y pasé varios minutos al borde de mi cama luchando con las nauseas matutinas que no estaban ni de cerca de desaparecer. Solo salí de mi habitación cuando reuní el valor suficiente para hacerlo y fui casi corriendo hacia el baño esperando no captar ningún olor extraño proveniente de la cocina.

Me desnudé despacio, cualquier cosa que me ayudara a no tener mareos, iba hacerlo y si eso significaba reducir la velocidad al hacer mi rutina entonces lo intentaría. Antes de entrar en la ducha capté mi imagen en el espejo de cuerpo completo, aún era pronto para notar cambios por el embarazo sin embargo casi podía jurar que mi vientre tenía una pequeña curvatura. Pasé la palma de mi mano por él sintiéndome realmente absurda, ya comenzaba a alucinar. Tomé una ducha tranquila intentando pensar una forma para excusar mi falta a la escuela.

Eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando por fin estuve lista, me puse un vestido color lila, había dudado demasiado en mi atuendo por la paranoia de que todos a mi alrededor pudieran ver algún cambio en mi vientre y al final un vestido parecía la mejor de las opciones. Dejé mi cabello suelto antes de animarme para enfrentar a mis padres.

No había mucho ruido en la casa, solo unos pocos murmullos en la cocina, seguramente mamá y papá estaban terminando su desayuno antes de que fuera la hora para ir al hospital y mi primo ya estaría en el banco cumpliendo con su horario. Caminé despacio para reunirme con ellos y al llegar a la cocina aguanté un poco la respiración esperando que eso me ayudar a controlar las nauseas si se llegaban a presentar.

—Niss, cielo ¿Cómo amaneciste? — mamá Bonnie se giró hacia mí al escuchar mis pasos y papá la imitó desde su lugar en la mesa.

—Hola, muy bien gracias— fui a reunirme con mi padre y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, después alcancé a mi madre que tenía en sus manos un poco de panqué con pasas recién horneado, con solo olerlo me di cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba—. Esto huele delicioso.

Tomé la bandeja de las manos de mamá y la llevé a la mesa, papá tomó un trozo para terminar de comer. Disimuladamente alargué la mano para tomar una porción para mí, rogando al cielo por qué no dijeran nada referente a mi disgusto por las pasas.

—Creí que tenías clases temprano, Niss— mi padre comentó en forma casual al terminar su comida—. Normalmente los jueves ya no estás cuando vienen por mí desde el hospital.

—Ah, bueno es que hoy fue diferente— centré por completo mi atención en el vaso de leche frente a mí a fin de concentrarme en recordar mi mentira al cien—. El señor Bell dijo que no podría darnos las primeras horas de clase, así que hoy solo voy una hora a la escuela.

Papá me vio fijamente, no sabría decir si trataba de leer entre líneas pero al final solo se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza. Suspiré aliviada y le di un mordisco al pan, al instante el sabor de las pasas llenó mi boca y fue igual de glorioso que la última vez que lo comí.

—Espero que ya te sientas mejor— mamá nos acompañó en la mesa después de terminar de lavar los platos—. Anoche Gale nos dijo que tuviste un mal día.

—Creo que exageraba— sonreí en forma tensa y de pronto ya no me apetecía demasiado seguir comiendo—. Solo me sentí mal por la hamburguesa, por eso fuimos al hospital y al llegar me fui a dormir.

Mis padres parecieron conformes con mi explicación lo que ayudó a que me sintiera un tanto aliviada pero a la vez culpable. Traté de lidiar con ese sentimiento pensando en que no tardaría demasiado en decirles toda la verdad. Vi la rebanada de pan en mi plato y aunque me odiara por tener apetito en un momento como ese terminé mi desayuno agradeciendo que las náuseas fueran mínimas y no me obligaron a correr hacia el baño para vomitar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el timbre de la entrada de escuchara, mamá Bonnie estaba ocupada guardando algunas cosas en el refrigerador y papá había ido a la recámara para tener todo listo antes de irse, así que me levanté para atender. Abrí la puerta para toparme con la espalda de Peeta Mellark que hablaba por su celular, crucé mis brazos y me recargué en el umbral de la puerta mientras lo esperaba.

—Dejé todo lo que necesita en su mochila, Enobaria solo es cuestión que busques mejor— lo escuché suspirar pesadamente antes de pasar la mano por su cabello y estirar la parte de la nuca—. No, sabes perfectamente que ella no puede responder. ¡Si eso dije! No puede y deja de...— estaba evaluando la posibilidad de cerrar la puerta y esperar a que Peeta llamara de nuevo ya que al parecer estaba teniendo una conversación bastante personal, sin embargo en ese instante el doctor Mellark se giró hacia la puerta para verme justo ahí. Lo vi dudar por un momento antes de que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro—. Búscalo, Enobaria yo estoy trabajando— Peeta cortó la llamada al instante sin despedirse de la tal Enobaria.

—Hola— luché para escucharme tranquila pero fracasé y estoy muy segura que me veía como una niña descubierta en medio de una travesura—. Siento haber escuchado a escondidas.

—No lo hiciste, yo debí llamar hasta que terminara de hablar con mi suegra— Peeta se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. En fin, ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Qué tal las náuseas? —Agradecí que bajó considerablemente el tono de su voz antes de hacer esas preguntas— ¿El dolor abdominal sigue presente?

—Estoy bien, supongo— jugué nerviosamente con mis manos. No quería hablar de ese tema en mi casa donde cualquiera pudiera escucharnos—. Normal, pude desayunar sin tener que correr al baño.

—Recuerda que tienes tu cita con Primrose mañana a las siete de la noche y asegúrate de comer balanceado y nada de estrés y esfuerzos innecesarios— una risita se escapó de mis labios haciendo que Peeta me viera extrañado.

—Acabas de decirme exactamente las recomendaciones que me diste por escrito ayer— el doctor Mellark tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse por su comportamiento sobre protector, aunque bueno, solo hacía su trabajo ¿no? —. Te aseguro que Gale no va a dejar que olvide todas las indicaciones— seguramente a mi primo le daría un infarto una vez que viera que tenía puestas unas sandalias de tacón, pero eso no era importante ahora.

—Vale, en ese caso tengo un aliado para mantener a ese pequeño a salvo— Peeta señaló mi vientre haciéndome sentir un poco incómoda. En forma instintiva crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho—. Lo siento creo que hablé de más.

—Está bien— me giré distraídamente hacia el interior de la casa y mi atención fue captada de inmediato por la figura de mi madre parada cerca de un sillón en la sala. Aterrorizada regresé mi atención a Peeta y susurré un ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?, pero él simplemente negó con la cabeza—. Mamá...

— ¿No has invitado al doctor Mellark a que pase? Tal vez quiera algo para desayunar— analicé detenidamente a mamá Bonnie, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de que escuchó mi plática con Peeta.

—No es necesario, señora Everdeen y fui yo el que no le dio tiempo a Katniss para invitarme a pasar— mi padre se reunió con nosotros segundos después y se acercó para saludar al doctor Mellark—. Bien, creo que ya es hora. Antes de pasar a la diálisis me gustaría tratar varios asuntos con ustedes.

—Claro, vamos Bonnie— papá se despidió de mi con abrazo y un beso en la frente—. Te veo luego, muñequita y recuérdale a Gale que después del trabajo deben llegar a comprar la despensa al supermercado.

—Claro papi— le di un último abrazo bajo la atenta mirada de Peeta y de mamá Bonnie—. Nos vemos en la tarde.

—Dile a Gale que solo compre lo de la lista y cierras bien— mamá también tenía instrucciones para mí y las dijo antes de besar mi mejilla.

Peeta les indicó el camino hacia la ambulancia donde dos paramédicos ya los esperaban, el doctor de ojos azules esperó a que mis padres se alejaran unos cuantos pasos para decirme en una forma apenas audible.

—Por cierto, te sienta bien el lila— lo vi realmente extrañada por sus palabras y fue raro ver que él mismo estaba sorprendido—. Es decir, te ves menos pálida como ayer. Te ves saludable y eso es bueno, para ti y el bebé.

—Gracias— esa simple palabra se escuchó como una pregunta al salir de mis labios. No pude decir nada más porque Peeta se alejó trotando hacia la ambulancia librándonos de lidiar con un momento demasiado incómodo.

...

No tardé mucho en salir de casa rumbo hacia la facultad. Mi primo me llamó para ofrecerse a llevarme pero decliné de la oferta ya que no servía de nada que el saliera del trabajo solo para eso, de nuevo se quejó por mi insistencia a tomar el transporte público pero lo olvidó una vez que me hizo prometer que él me acompañaría a la cita con la doctora Primrose.

A las once con veinte minutos estaba parada frente a la puerta de la oficina de la señorita Effie Trinket y aún no había reunido el valor suficiente para tocar. No iba a ser fácil tener esa conversación con ella ya que obviamente trataría de disuadirme de tomar esa decisión y le notificaría a mis padres de mis inquietudes a pesar de que yo ya fuera mayor de edad. Me resigné a que entre más pronto terminara con eso, mejor irían las cosas así que levanté una mano y llamé a la puerta.

No tardé mucho en escuchar la invitación para entrar, repetí en mi mente varias veces que yo era capaz de hacerlo y por fin atravesé el umbral. Ante mi había una oficina decorada en una forma realmente elegante pero con demasiadas variaciones de amarillo para mi gusto y aunque había visitado ese lugar una infinidad de veces no podía acostumbrarme al primer impacto después de entrar.

Effie estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio revisando varios papeles y las gafas de lectura reposaban en el puente de su nariz, no levantó la mirada de inmediato sino que solo se limitó a señalar una silla frente a ella para invitarme a tomar asiento.

—Buen día, señorita Trinket— la saludé esperando que reconociera mi voz. Si, trataba de usar un poco a mi favor el hecho de que le agradaba para agilizar un poco las cosas.

—Katniss, querida— mi plan funcionó y los papeles quedaron en un segundo plano de inmediato. Effie se puso de pie y fue e abrazarme como si fuéramos las más grandes amigas del mundo y no nos hubiéramos visto en años—. Me tenías preocupada, niña. Tus maestros me reportaron que faltaste por segunda vez y eso no puede ser bueno.

—Es gracioso que lo mencione— mordí mi labio inferior completamente angustiada, al parecer todo iba a ser mucho más complicado de lo que en realidad esperaba—. Justo por eso vine hoy.

—Y has hecho lo correcto, si nos organizamos bien sé que puedo ayudarte a estar al corriente con tareas y trabajos. Solo faltaste dos días y espero que no afecte mucho en tus calificaciones— Effie comenzó a buscar algo en los cajones de su escritorio, no me sorprendería si me mostrara todo un esquema para recuperar el tiempo.

—Señorita Trinket...— traté de llamar su atención pero ella seguía hablando y enfrascada en su intento de buscar sus papeles—. Si pudiera escucharme un momento...

—Estoy completamente segura de que tus maestros entenderán si les hablamos sobre tu situación ahora mismo y si lo necesitas yo misma puedo hacer una carta que te respalde— la consejera hizo una pausa antes de levantarse para revisar un archivero detrás de ella—. Te lo aseguro, Katniss todo va a estar bien.

—Voy a dejar la escuela— le di la noticia sin rodeos y solo de esa manera detuvo su parloteo. Vi como el rostro de Effie se contorsionaba por la sorpresa y la incredulidad. Lentamente regresó a su lugar tras el escritorio y dejó a un lado sus lentes de lectura—. Por eso vine, quiero saber que procedimiento debo seguir.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio— apreté los labios en una fina línea y me encogí de hombros sin saber muy bien cómo responder. Por fin tenía su atención por completo y no era para nada lo que esperaba—. Katniss, estás tan cerca de graduarte.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, aun debería cursar varios años y en este momento no puedo seguir pagando los mil quinientos dólares al mes. Necesito ese dinero para otras cosas— Effie entrelazó sus manos sobre el escritorio, sus ojos azules se veían cristalizados y tuve que luchar contra el impulso de consolarla. No era posible que ella se pusiera sentimental cada vez que hablábamos de mi situación familiar—. Estoy embarazada.

Ni siquiera supe porque dije eso, desde el inicio había decidido que solo le diría a Effie mi decisión sin darle una explicación en especial pero algo me movió a confesárselo, después de todo ella conocía mi historia desde que comencé la universidad, no por nada era una de mis profesoras favoritas. La señorita Trinket llevó las dos manos hacia su boca y supe que decírselo había sido un grave error.

— ¿Estás completamente segura? — algo cambió en su voz, no sabría decir que fue lo que sucedió pero fue como si hubiera visto una gran oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

—Sí, ayer recibí los resultados— traté de ignorar ese cambio, quizá veía cosas que no eran necesariamente ciertas—. Y mañana tengo una cita con una obstetra.

— ¿Y ya sabes que vas a hacer con el bebé? — me reacomodé realmente incómoda en mi asiento y en forma automática pude una mano sobre mi vientre, yo no fui a hablar con Effie sobre mi embarazo sino de mi decisión de dejar la escuela.

—Voy a tenerlo, si eso es a lo que se refiere— forcé una sonrisa y desvié la mirada hacia la ventana que daba al patio principal de la facultad—. Disculpe pero ¿Porque eso es importante justo ahora?

—Oh por nada, Kat lamento si te incomodé con mis preguntas— la señorita Trinket hizo un ademán como si pudiera alejar el tema y recuperó la compostura profesional—. En fin, regresando al tema de tu deserción creo que la mejor opción es presentar tu baja y no simplemente limitarte a dejar de asistir ya que al hacerlo formalmente dejas abierta la posibilidad de una plaza si decidieras regresar. Y creo que aun no has visto las consecuencias que puede traer esta opción por lo que me gustaría investigar los programas de la universidad en línea y el apoyo que pueden darte dada tu situación.

No me negué de inmediato, solo escuché lo que Effie tenía que decir y aunque no me gustara admitirlo me agradó la posibilidad de llevar el curso en línea, siempre y cuando los precios fueran más accesibles. La señorita Trinket se mostró más que dispuesta a ayudarme con los trámites correspondientes e incluso prometió reunirse conmigo la siguiente semana para darme toda la información que llegara a reunir.

Al salir de la oficina de Effie aun tenía cierto sentimiento de desconfianza por la forma en la que se comportó al saber de mi embarazo y eso me parecía realmente ridículo ya que ella siempre había sido un apoyo importante para mí. Dejé de lado mis delirios de persecución y me encaminé hacia el banco esperando que el señor Snow se portara compasivo conmigo y me dejara modificar mi horario de trabajo.

...

Una bolsa de papel aterrizó sobre mi escritorio mientras trabajaba en la computadora para tener el informe de cierre de mes para la junta que tendría mi jefe esa misma tarde. Escuché un carraspeo y supe que no podría ignorarlo por demasiado tiempo aun cuando me encontrara realmente ocupada.

—Su comida está lista— me giré hacia la voz de Gale y lo vi fijamente tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de decirle que estaba ocupada—. Hay un poco de panqué con pasas, una ensalada saludable y un jugo de naranja natural. Vamos, Niss es hora de comer.

—No puedo, Snow me pidió que el reporte estuviera listo para las dos y solo tengo media hora antes de que el plazo se cumpla— aunque la descripción de lo que había comprado para mí se escuchara realmente deliciosa, me obligué a seguir trabajando en el documento abierto en la computadora—. No me falta mucho y prometo que después puedo darme un descanso.

—Katniss— identifiqué la decepción en su voz pero negué con la cabeza para darme valor y seguir con mi trabajo. Si quería que mi jefe me apoyara debía cumplir con mis funciones—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que comió Pasita?

—Desayuné en la casa antes de ir a hablar con Effie— tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar regañarlo por seguirle diciéndole así al bebé—. Mamá hizo panqué de nuevo. Por favor, Gale no quiero problemas con Snow.

—Y yo no quiero problemas con Mellark, él confió en mí para monitorearte— bajé a cabeza y resoplé un tanto frustrada. Esos dos serían una gran molestia los próximos siete meses.

—Gracias, pero no es tu obligación hacerlo. En serio, todo va bien— cerré brevemente los ojos para darme valor y seguí hablando—. No tengo una enfermedad de gravedad, solo estoy embarazada y puedo lidiar con esto— señalé mi lugar de trabajo rogando por que por fin entendiera y me dejara terminar.

—Bien, como prefieras. Pero...— estoy casi segura que mi primo estuvo a punto de hacer una advertencia sin embargo se arrepintió en el último momento. Negó con la cabeza y fue hacia el comedor de empleados.

Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos por la imagen de Gale caminando lejos de mí sin esa seguridad que lo caracteriza tanto. Aparté las ganas de echarme a llorar sin alguna razón aparente, tomé la bolsa de papel y la guardé en un cajón pata tener espacio en mi escritorio para terminar mi trabajo.

Una vez que terminé mi espalda me dolía horriblemente y sentía un poco de nauseas, me animé a probar el jugo de naranja lo cual fue una mala idea ya que se encontraba caliente y lejos de ayudarme me obligó a contener una arcada.

—Ay por favor— susurré mientras acariciaba mi vientre como si el bebé pudiera escucharme y hacer algo para reducir mi malestar—. Ayuda a mami, ¿Si, Pasita?

—Señorita Everdeen— un grito de sorpresa escapó de mis labios cuando escuché la voz del señor Snow detrás de mí y tuve miedo de lo que él pudiera haber escuchado— ¿Está listo el reporte?

—Sí señor, estaba por mandarlo a su correo e imprimirlo— sin saber muy bien que hacer me puse en pie para sentirme con menos desventaja de altura. Ese hombre era intimidante y lo mejor era no hacerlo enojar. Snow acarició su barba blanca y me vio de arriba abajo con una mirada que no era de desprecio logrando hacerme sentir mal por llevar un vestido al trabajo.

—Menos mal— mi jefe sonrió lentamente haciendo que un nudo se hiciera en la boca de mi estómago y las náuseas se volvieron casi insoportables. Snow comenzó a darse la vuelta para regresar a su oficina y supe que ese era el mejor momento para hablar sobre mi horario.

—Señor Snow— di unos pasos para alcanzarlo—. Me gustaría hablar con usted, acerca de mi horario.

—Me encantaría tener una plática extensa con usted, créame que nada me haría más feliz— mi jefe levantó una ceja y en verdad tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no vomitar sobre sus finos zapatos—. Pero justo ahora tengo una junta muy importante, cualquier cosa que desee puede hablarlo con el encargado de recursos humanos y decirle que yo la respaldo completamente.

—Gracias— apenas si logré hablar a través del nudo en mi garganta y forcé una sonrisa para ese hombre—. En un momento le hago llegar el informe.

—Por supuesto— Snow me dedicó una última mirada y regresó a su horrible oficina caminando firmemente.

Tuve que sentarme en mi silla al sentir que mis rodillas fallaban, nunca me había alterado tanto enfrentarme a mi jefe, pero por alguna razón en esta ocasión me sentí vulnerable. Miré mi vestido que había parecido una buena idea en la mañana y en lo único que pude pensar fue en querer cambiármelo.

Tomé un breve descanso y luché para comer lo que Gale había conseguido para mí, asombrosamente solo pude ingerir la mitad de la ensalada y una porción del pan con pasas, del jugo ni hablar pero afortunadamente mi estómago pareció asentarse, dejándome libre de malestares el resto del día.

Al salir de trabajar Gale y yo fuimos al supermercado para comprar las cosas que mamá Bonnie anotó en una lista. Mi primo insistió en llevar un poco más de lo que estaba escrito y no hubo poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Cuando fuimos a pagar noté que la actitud de Gale cambió ligeramente por el coqueteo de la cajera y tuve que soportar la risa por respeto a él. Parecía como si no tuviera una mínima idea de cómo responder a las indirectas de una chica.

Aunque era divertido verlo en esa situación no pude dejar de lado la punzada de celos que me dio al imaginarme que algún día Gale dejaría mi casa para hacer su vida con una esposa. Inexplicablemente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante esa posibilidad y me vi obligada a tragar el nudo en mi garganta, no podía ser tan egoísta.

— ¿En qué piensa tanto esta cabecita castaña? — Gale me dio unos toquecitos en la sien una vez que terminó de subir la última bolsa de cosas al maletero de su auto—. Y no digas que nada porque hace un momento vi como tallabas tus ojos.

—Effie va a ayudarme con el trámite para mi baja en la escuela. Ya es oficial— mentí solo un poco, no quería preocuparlo con mis arranques nostálgicos—. Y no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo decírselo a mis padres sin mencionar mi embarazo.

—Es que no es algo que se pueda tratar sin decir las razones que te llevaron a esa decisión— Gale se recargó junto a mí en el carro y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Supongo que se los vasa a decir hoy, ¿no?

—Quiero esperar— mi primo me vio completamente incrédulo. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, eso no era algo que se pudiera ocultar por mucho tiempo, así que aclaré mejor mi intención—. Voy a esperar hasta después de hablar con la doctora Primrose. Seguramente ella pueda ayudarme a encontrar algún lugar para dar en adopción a Pasita y si les presento toda la información…

—Espera— Gale interrumpió mi explicación poniéndose frente a mí y me tomó por los hombros, en su rostro había una sonrisa radiante—. Acabas de llamarlo _Pasita._

—Eso no importa ahora— hice un ademán para restarle importancia y le di un leve empujón con mi hombro, pero por la estatura de mi primo no logré moverlo demasiado—. El punto es que quiero tener un plan seguro y quizá eso me ayude a reducir el impacto de la noticia. Y ahora vámonos que quiero saber lo que Peeta le dijo a papá sobre el trasplante.

Durante el camino de regreso a casa me hizo prometer que al día siguiente me acompañaría a la cita con la doctora Primrose y sinceramente no era necesario que me lo pidiera, estaba completamente segura que ese también iba a ser un día largo y no había otra persona con la que me gustaría atravesarlo.

* * *

 _ **Y este es el capítulo más largo hasta el momento. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, creo que pasaron varias cosas interesantes en las que debemos poner atención porque son piezas claves para la historia.**_

 _ **Bueno, nos leemos el próximo miércoles puntualmente. No se olviden de comentar si tienen alguna duda o teoría jaja**_

 _ **Besos.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**7**

 **Peeta**

Las mañanas no siempre fueron un caos, usualmente solo necesitaba levantarme para estar listo e irme a mi turno en el hospital, sin embargo mi rutina dio un giro de 180 grados. Ahora no solo debía preocuparme por estar listo, sino también debía encargarme de preparar a Delly para su visita con Enobaria y Jules. Prácticamente era una carrera contrarreloj porque en ocasiones olvidaba tener lista la mochila de mi hija desde la noche anterior, lo que se traducía en una mañana difícil. Debo aclarar que no es complicado por la conducta de Galleta, sino por mi falta de organización. En ocasiones debía regresar a la casa por varias cosas cuando ya estábamos aparentemente listos en el auto para comenzar nuestro viaje.

—Galleta hemos llegado con tus abuelitos— miré el espejo retrovisor esperando ver a mi hija completamente emocionada al reconocer nuestro destino, sin embargo solo me topé con la adorable imagen de Delly completamente dormida en su asiento especial para el carro. Puede que haya pasado varios minutos contemplándola dormir pero al final tuve que regresar a la realidad y llevarla en brazos hasta la puerta.

Salí de mi lugar en el carro y fui por la mochila de mi niña, quité los cinturones de seguridad para poder tomarla y procuré no tirar al suelo el muñeco de felpa en forma de una mazorca de maíz que había conseguido en una máquina del centro comercial para Delly, mi esposa, y que mi hija había adoptado como suyo en la primera oportunidad. Prácticamente me vi obligado a hacer malabares para cargar con todo y tocar a la puerta de la casa de mis suegros pero afortunadamente no olvidé nada y no caí en el trayecto.

Cuando la puerta se abrió esperaba un gran sermón por parte de Enobaria y afortunadamente nunca llegó ya que fue mi suegro el que atendió. Jules Cartwright era completamente opuesto a su esposa, él era un hombre alegre que disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba con su nieta, jugaba con ella y nunca la presionaba para hablar como lo hacía mi suegra.

—Pero si son el doctor Peeta y su pequeña Galleta— Jules dejó escapar una carcajada demasiado estruendosa pero al ver que Delly descansaba dormida en mis brazos se apresuró a cubrir su boca rápidamente—. Lo siento, lo siento.

—No hay problema— mi suegro tomó a su nieta con sumo cuidado y me invitó a pasar pero yo ya tenía que irme así que solo pude dejar la mochila junto a un sillón y al pequeño maíz sobre ella, besé la frente de mi hija y le di una palmada en el hombro a Jules—. Ya voy un poco tarde, después llamo para hablar con Galleta.

—Claro, hijo. Corre a salvar vidas— asentí con la cabeza y salí de la casa antes de que Enobaria se diera cuenta de mi presencia y me retrasara más para llegar a mi trabajo.

...

Finnick ya me estaba esperando con una orden para el uso de una ambulancia cuando llegué a mi consultorio en el hospital, solo necesitaba firmarla y entregársela personalmente a Plutarch antes de ir por Benjamin Everdeen. Puede que incluso la taza de café caliente sobre mi escritorio también fuera idea suya así que hice una nota realmente urgente para conseguir algún beneficio para él de una vez por todas.

— ¿Hay alguna novedad?— le pregunté mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento en una silla frente a mi— ¿Algún comentario de los que terminaron la guardia?

—Solo tres pacientes que necesitan seguimiento pero el doctor Heavensbee ya se aseguró de asignarles un médico responsable— asentí satisfecho, ese día parecía no ser tan complicado—. Hoy solo debes cubrir horas en urgencias y atender cerca de diez pacientes en consulta, uno de ellos es Benjamin Everdeen que debe estar en el hospital dentro de una hora, así que lo mejor sería terminar con el trámite para la ambulancia.

—Estoy en ello, gracias Finn— terminé mi taza de café y tomé los papeles que el chico de ojos verdes me pasaba—. Por cierto, ¿a qué hora llegaste?

—Siete— mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, a esa hora estaba luchando por encontrar el zapato rosa de Delly—. Sobre eso, jefe quería preguntarte si podría... no sé, salir una hora antes y... es que mi novia y yo planeamos algo, pero si no se puede yo entendería.

—Finnick— frené su discurso—. ¿Te parece bien estar libre a las dos?

—Yo, yo solo necesito una hora Peeta, no medio día— Finnick reaccionó como si le hubiera propuesto ser parte de un fraude mundial.

—Te lo mereces— me puse en pie para salir del lugar y él me imitó con una enorme sonrisa en su labio—. En verdad.

—Yo... gracias— el chico Odair llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió para mí—. Voy a ver si Sandy necesita que revise a algún paciente.

—Excelente. Ten todo listo para cuando llegue con Ben— Finnick asintió y caminó por el pasillo en dirección contraria a la mía.

Plutarch Heavensbee era el director del hospital del distrito dos, de acuerdo a su currículo había estado por lo menos una vez en las instalaciones de cada distrito y se rumoraba que tenía una buena cantidad de acciones de la cadena y por ende tenía mucha importancia dentro del consejo. Si quería que mi petición fuera revisada y aprobada lo más pronto posible lo mejor era conseguir el respaldo de Plutarch. Lo cual era muy difícil si nuestra convivencia era casi nula, el hombre a pesar de ser el director disfrutaba de visitar a los pacientes y atenderlos en forma individual, por ello era una tarea casi imposible encontrarlo.

Me sentí realmente afortunado al verlo girar en una esquina y aunque tuve que trotar para alcanzarlo, logré llegar hasta él ande de que tomara un ascensor.

—Doctor Heavensbee— extendí una mano para saludarlo—. Buen día.

—Peeta, muchacho— sonreí en forma tensa por su forma de llamarme. Ya no era un "chico", pero lamentablemente no era tan relevante como para corregirlo—. Que gusto saludarte, pero tengo poco tiempo para salir.

—Lo sé, solo necesito su firma aquí— señalé los papeles y le tendí una pluma. Plutarch lo aceptó y firmó sin leer.

—Bien, espero que sea todo— el sonido de una campana nos alertó de la llegada del elevador. Apenas se abrieron las puertas el doctor Heavensbee entró en él—. Por cierto, seguimos revisando tu caso aunque personalmente me agrada la idea de que sigas con nosotros.

—A mi también, señor pero sabe mi situación— lo último que vi fue a Plutarch negando mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

Tal vez no era una propuesta formal pero hablaba sobre lo conforme que el doctor Heavensbee estaba con mi trabajo y por un momento me permití contemplar la posibilidad de establecerme en el dos. Golpeé mi cabeza con la carpeta que tenía el permiso recién firmado al darme cuenta de mi error. Yo tenía un plan que era por el bienestar de mi hija y si lo mejor para ella era mantenerse alejada del centro del país y cerca de sus abuelos paternos, pues arriesgaría todo.

Revisé la hora en mi reloj y tuve que apresurarme para llegar puntual a la casa de Benjamin Everdeen. En lo personal ansiaba hablar con el padre de Katniss ya que al revisar adecuadamente su expediente veía cada vez más posible un trasplante de riñón y seguramente esa era una muy buena noticia para toda la familia y lograría quitar un poco de peso de los hombros de la chica de cabello castaño y a su hijo próximo a nacer.

Tuve esa idea presente durante todo el trayecto a la casa Everdeen y asombrosamente me mantuvo de buen humor hasta el momento justo que toqué a la puerta y recibí una llamada de Enobaria. Estuve dispuesto a dejarla pasar, sin embargo temí que se tratara de algo relacionado con Galleta y me vi obligado a tomarla.

 ** _— ¿Dónde tienes el libro para colorear de Delly? Estaba a punto de comenzar una clase con ella y no lo encuentro por ninguna parte_** — mi suegra comenzó su parloteo apenas acepté la llamada y me tomó algunos segundos sacar a mi cerebro del bloqueo que siempre me ocasionaban sus reclamos—. **_¡Contesta! Ya estamos retrasadas_**.

—Dejé todo lo que necesita en su mochila, Enobaria solo es cuestión que busques mejor— en verdad, en verdad que traté de responderle cortésmente pero fue algo extremadamente difícil. Desesperado pasé una mano por mi cabello y tiré de él como recordatorio para cuidar la forma en la que le hablaba a Enobaria.

— **_¿Y crees que si no hubiera buscado bien te estaría llamando?_** — Se me ocurrieron un millón de formas para responder a su pregunta pero afortunadamente mi autocontrol ganó, al principio—. **_Lo mejor es que le pregunte a Delly donde demonios lo dejo, esa niña debe aprender a cuidar sus cosas_**.

—No, sabes perfectamente que ella no puede responder— me dolí la quijada por lo apretados que tenía mis dientes pero de solo imaginarme a mi suegra gritándole a mi pequeña Galleta me hizo querer ir hasta su casa y rescatarla de esa horrible bruja.

— **_¿No puede o no quiere?_** — el sarcasmo llenaba su voz y tuve que pedirle perdón silenciosamente a mi hija por exponerla a pasar tiempo con su abuela.

— ¡Si eso dije! No puede y deja de...— no pude contenerme más y elevé la voz. De pronto fui consciente de un movimiento cerca de la puerta y me topé con la imagen de Katniss con un lindo vestido color lila. Por el sonrojo en su rostro supuse que no esperaba escuchar mi conversación con mi suegra. La vi observándome fijamente y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle esperando que la situación se tornara menos incomoda—. Búscalo, Enobaria yo estoy trabajando— corté la llamada sin despedirme y sabiendo perfectamente que mi suegra me haría pagar por eso mas tarde.

—Hola. Siento haber escuchado a escondidas.

—No lo hiciste, yo debí llamar hasta que terminara de hablar con mi suegra— me encogí de hombros y metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, no había sido profesional el haber contestado esa llamada en hora de trabajo—. En fin, ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Qué tal las náuseas? —. Procuré bajar la voz para hacerle esa pregunta, no sabía si Katniss ya había platicado con sus padres y no deseaba cometer un error con ella— ¿El dolor abdominal sigue presente?

—Estoy bien, supongo— ella no quería hablar de eso lo supe por su forma tan nerviosa de jugar con sus manos, sin embargo necesitaba asegurarme de que se encontraba bien—. Normal, pude desayunar sin tener que correr al baño.

—Recuerda que tienes tu cita con Primrose mañana a las siete de la noche y asegúrate de comer balanceado y nada de estrés y esfuerzos innecesarios— una risita se escapó de sus labios y estoy seguro que nunca me había visto tan confundido. Noté que un mechón de cabello castaño escapó hacia la frente de Katniss mientras reía y la chica Everdeen se apresuró a acomodarlo.

—Acabas de decirme exactamente las recomendaciones que me diste por escrito ayer— tardé un poco más de lo necesario en procesar lo que ella había dicho, aun estaba distraído viéndola reír. Al instante sentí mi rostro calentarse por la vergüenza y bajé la mirada sintiéndome incapaz de enfrentarla por miedo a que descubriera la razón de mi sonrojo—. Te aseguro que Gale no va a dejar que olvide todas las indicaciones.

—Vale, en ese caso tengo un aliado para mantener a ese pequeño a salvo— mala elección de palabras y aunado a eso tuve que señalar su vientre. Noté la incomodidad de Katniss cuando cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y casi al instante quise disculparme—. Lo siento creo que hablé de más.

—Está bien— la chica de ojos grises centró su atención al interior de su casa y pude ver como sus hombros se tensaban, no tardé en darme cuenta la razón de su comportamiento. Cerca de nosotros se encontraba Bonnie y no era capaz de decir si la señora Everdeen había escuchado algo de mi conversación con su hija. Katniss se giró horrorizada hacia mí y preguntó sin hablar: _¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?,_ pero no pude hacer más que negar con la cabeza. Durante nuestra plática solo estaba centrado en ella.

Bonnie trató de invitarme a desayunar pero tuve que negarme rotundamente alegando que necesitábamos llegar al hospital lo más pronto posible. Vi a los señores Everdeen despedirse de su hija y de inmediato supe que ellos no serian capaces de dejarla a su suerte una vez que descubrieran su estado. Ellos debían amarla demasiado y por si fuera poco Benjamin tenía un apodo adorable para su hija. Dejé que ellos se adelantaran hacia la ambulancia, quería decirle a Katniss acerca de mi descubrimiento para que dejara de temer y hablara de una vez por todas con sus padres pero al girarme hacia ella y ver la sonrisa esperanzada en su rostro olvidé cualquier palabra coherente. Ella lucía radiante, no sabría decir que fue lo que cambio desde nuestra plática hasta ese momento pero su mirada era diferente.

—Por cierto, te sienta bien el lila— las palabras salieron de mi boca sin permiso. Se suponía que solo se trataba de un pensamiento—. Es decir, te ves menos pálida que ayer y te sienta bien... a ti y al bebé— por un momento me sentí como Finnick ante una situación complicada y comencé a tartamudear cosas sin sentido y la única idea que tuve fue alejarme sin siquiera despedirme con tal de librarnos de un momento más incomodo.

...

Puse el expediente de Benjamin Everdeen sobre el escritorio y por fin me animé a ver a la pareja frente a mí. Bonnie tenía su mano entrelazada con la de su esposo, aunque era joven, quizá no más de 50 años, la preocupación le hacía verse mucho más grande. Con su mano libre acarició distraídamente su cabello castaño hecho moño en lo lato de su cabeza, suspiró y volteó a ver a su esposo, dándole la señal para que comenzara a hablar él. El padre de Katniss me vio fijamente incapaz de hacerme una pregunta, el miedo parecía superarlo así que me apresuré a darle las noticias.

—Bien, pueden estar tranquilos— casi puedo jurar que la tensión en el ambiente bajó considerablemente con mis palabras—. Estuve revisando el expediente de Ben y es un buen candidato para un trasplante.

—Gracias al cielo— Bonnie se inclinó hacia adelante y pequeños sollozos sacudieron sus hombros por el llanto de felicidad—. Perdón, pero tenía tanto miedo y saber esto es…

—Tranquila— el señor Everdeen tomó a su mujer con un abrazo y besó en repetidas ocasiones su cabeza mientras murmuraba un sinfín de palabras tranquilizadoras. Les di su momento para superar la noticia e incluso tuve la necesidad de salir de ahí ya que estaban atravesando por un momento muy personal.

—Si gustan puedo regresar después— ofrecí sinceramente pero ellos se separaron de inmediato.

—No, por favor, siga con su explicación— Bonnie aceptó el pañuelo que le ofreció su esposo y una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en su rostro.

—Bien, lo primero es hacer pruebas para encontrar a un candidato para la donación. Podría poner a Ben el lista de espera pero eso nos llevaría mucho tiempo, lo mejor es que algún familiar sea el donante— el matrimonio frente a mí asintió en repetidas ocasiones—. En segundo lugar hay un tratamiento en el Capitolio para las personas que reciben un trasplante, esto con el fin de aumentar el éxito de la cirugía. Es algo costoso pero no tiene comparación con los resultados. Además, no sería mayor a lo que ya deben pagar en estos momentos con la diálisis. Es un buen cambio y solo sería temporal.

—Es perfecto, además ya tenemos al donante. Katniss, mi hija, tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que yo y está más que dispuesta a donarme ese riñón— casi me atraganté con mi propia saliva, no sabía cómo tocar ese tema con Benjamin sin revelar el secreto de Katniss.

—Debo advertirle, señor Everdeen que no es seguro que Katniss pueda ser la donante— de alguna forma conseguí que mi voz se escuchara convincente—. Lo mejor sería hacer esas pruebas a varios candidatos, ¿Tiene otras opciones?

—Tengo tres hermanos que desde el inicio me dijeron que podía contar con ellos— Ben me vio fijamente y temí que sospechara algo acerca de mi mentira.

—Y yo podría preguntarle a mis dos hermanas

—En ese caso podríamos comenzar con las pruebas a más tardar en tres semanas y…

—Doctor Mellark— Benjamin me interrumpió en medio de mi discurso y supe que ya sabía acerca de mi mentira, estaba tratando de encontrar una excusa pero me sorprendió mucho lo que me dijo después—. Si consiguiéramos reunir a nuestra familia, ¿usted podría hablar con ellos? Vamos, para explicarles todo acerca de los riesgos y esas cosas médicas que yo no podría decirles.

—Sí, podríamos organizarnos en nuestra casa y usted estaría completamente invitado, incluso le pagaríamos por las molestias— Bonnie entrelazó nuevamente su mano con la de su esposo y me vio casi suplicante.

—Yo, no creo que sea una buena idea. El hospital tiene políticas estrictas acerca de la convivencia del personal con los pacientes fuera de la institución— mis palabras lograron romper con la poco esperanza que ellos dos había comenzado a tener y me sentí como un ser realmente ruin y cruel—. Pero si ustedes me prometen no decir absolutamente nada yo podría atreverme a hacer esa excepción.

—Gracias, gracias— Bonnie extendió su mano libre y tomó la mía firmemente. Estaba metiéndome en un gran problema que solo podría empeorar mi situación y retrasar mi traslado al cuatro, pero sentía que era mi obligación ayudar a los Everdeen—. Le aseguramos que nadie se va a enterar y que vamos a pagarle con creces este favor.

—Oh no, nada de pagos. Lo manejaremos como una consulta, ustedes me dirán la hora en la que debo estar en su casa y nos tomaremos una hora y media para la explicación, solo eso— la señora Everdeen lucía confundida por mis condiciones pero no tardó en estar de acuerdo al igual que su esposo.

—De acuerdo, pero si cambia de opinión nos honraría que nos acompañara y también su esposa— Benjamin señaló mi anillo de matrimonio en mi mano izquierda haciendo que se me helara la sangre.

—Gracias— fingí una sonrisa y busqué alguna excusa para dar por terminada esa conversación—. Pero no va a ser necesario— alejé mi mano de la de la señora Everdeen y me puse en pie esperando que ellos entendieran mi indirecta.

Afortunadamente no tuve que decirlo en voz alta, Benjamin y Bonnie me imitaron. Salimos de mi oficina en dirección a la sala donde sería la diálisis del padre de Katniss, en el trayecto fijé mi tención en la argolla alrededor de mi dedo índice y disimuladamente lo retiré de su lugar apara guardarlo en el bolsillo de m bata blanca.

* * *

 ** _Siéntanse con la libertad de comentar sus teorías que las voy a estar leyendo O_O en fin nos leemos pronto_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Katniss**

Mi deuda con Peeta Mellark solo iba en aumento. No solo me había ayudado a conseguir una de las mejores ginecólogas obstetras que mi seguro cubriera al cien por ciento, sino que era mi cómplice para ocultar mi estado de mis padres. Si era completamente sincera no me agradaba demasiado que él arriesgara su estabilidad laboral solo por una chica con demasiados problemas familiares y personales.

Cuando Gale y yo llegamos del supermercado el jueves en la noche mamá y papá ya nos esperaban con excelentes noticias. Peeta les había hablado de la posibilidad de un trasplante y para ello necesitaban comenzar a hacer las pruebas pertinentes. En la plática con mis padres me di cuenta del pequeño engaño del doctor Mellark ya que me consiguió un escape para la donación del riñón.

El viernes tuve que añadir una mentira mas a mi red diciéndoles a mis papás que nos dieron el día libre por que los maestros acudirían a un congreso. Las excusas eran realmente patéticas y me dolía demasiado ver que mis padres me creían sin pensarlo. No merecían tener a una hija como yo. Sumida en mi propia miseria fui a trabajar en mi nuevo horario en el banco. Estuve tentada a usar de nuevo un vestido pero con solo recordar las miradas que Snow me dio el día anterior me provocaba nauseas la idea de estar tan expuesta de nuevo.

-Buen día, Katniss- Annie Cresta me saludó por tercera vez en la mañana al pasar frente a mi escritorio. Seguramente era un plan de mi primo hacer que su asistente me monitoreara disimuladamente durante mi turno para saber si tenía algún malestar. Eso, lejos de molestarme me pareció realmente patético, no era una niña pequeña que necesitara al cien por ciento la protección de su primo mayor.

-Hola, Annie- me obligué a contestarle cortesmente, después de todo ella no tenia la culpa de que su jefe fuera un loco sobre protector.

-¿Ya desayunaste algo?- vaya, eso era demasiado hasta para Gale, el mismo me vio comer en la mesa de nuestra casa. Bueno, jugar con la comida ya que las nauseas matutinas habían sido realmente malas ese día, sin embargo si logré comer mejor que otras veces-. Porque si no es así, podríamos ir por algo, se de un lugar donde los jugos son realmente deliciosos.

-Gracias, pero tengo trabajo que hacer y ya comí algo antes de llegar- aparte la vista de mi ordenador y le sonreí a la chica con cabello castaño rojizo. Annie me escaneó con sus ojos verdes y parecía estar evaluando mi respuesta.

-Pero podríamos ir a comer, ¿no? - realmente luché contra el impulso de resoplar, hablaría con mi primo en la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

-Annie no es necesario que hagas esto. No importa lo que mi primo te haya dicho, no tienes porque hacer rondas para vigilarme- la cara de la chica frente a mi se llenó de completo desconcierto logrando hacerme sentir incómoda, quizá me había escuchado más ruda de lo que esperaba-. Lo siento pero...

-Katniss, Gale no me ha pedido nada. Yo, eh bueno, vine por mi propia voluntad- y así fue como me hizo sentir la peor persona en la faz de la tierra-. No quiero ser inoportuna, pero he notado que no hablas con demasiadas personas además de tu primo y supuse, perdón por hacerlo, pero creí que te vendría bien una amiga.

Al escuchar sus palabras mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la nobleza de su acto, quise decirle algo, pedir alguna disculpa y enmendar mi error, pero simplemente las palabras se negaban a abandonar mi boca gracias al nudo en mi garganta. Tomé una larga bocanada de aire, esperando recuperar un poco la compostura pero el deseo de llegar hasta ella y abrazarla. Era un poco patético de admitir, pero nunca en mi vida alguien me había ofrecido su amistad de esa forma tan sincera. Al percatarse de mi estado Annie no dudó en acercarse hasta mi y abrazarme a pesar de que yo seguía sentada en mi silla y de una forma vergonzosa e incontrolable comenzaron a salir las lágrimas, bajando por mis mejillas.

-Lo, lo siento- sollocé sin entender mi ridícula reacción, lo menos que necesitaba era que Annie me viera como una chica melodramática que por cualquier cosa se echa a llorar.

-Oh, no cariño, no te disculpes, yo no debí preguntar. Soy una idiota

-¡No!- La interrumpí con demasiada brusquedad ocasionando que dejara caer sus brazos y diera unos pocos pasos para atrás-. No hiciste nada malo, estoy siendo muy dramática.

-Te aseguro que te entiendo, siempre me pongo como magdalena en esos días especiales- en forma automática llevé una mano a mi vientre y fue como si hubiera tenido una especie de epifanía. Sin duda mis hormonas estaban completamente locas por culpa de Pasita.

-Si, debe ser eso- concedí terminando de limpiar las lágrimas de mi rostro- ¿Sigue en pie la propuesta para ir a comer?

-Por supuesto, te voy a llevar a un restaurante donde se come delicioso- el ánimo de Annie no estaba ni cerca de decaer y decidí que tal vez iba a necesitar un poco de esa actitud en los próximos meses de mi embarazo.

Al parecer no me equivocaba con Annie Cresta. En ningún momento perdió su energía y de inmediato se mostró dispuesta a hablarme ampliamente de su vida personal, no sé como lo hizo pero en una hora de comida me platicó sobre su familia que se reducía a su abuela Mags y su madre Alice, dijo que tenía un novio residente de medicina y sé que podrá escucharse un poco extraño pero tuve el presentimiento de que me hablaba de Finnick Odair. Annie se mostró completamente confiada conmigo y en ningún momento me presionó para que yo le diera información, simplemente se dedicó a escucharme atentamente en mis pobres aportaciones y encontró la forma de llenar los momentos de completo silencio.

Llegamos al banco exactamente a nuestra hora y veníamos riendo acerca de una anécdota que Annie me había contado y juro que llegué a sentir cierta calidez en el pecho, ni siquiera noté la cara de completa preocupación que tenía Gale cuando llegué a mi escritorio. Mi primo caminaba de un lado a otro verificando su celular, el color no regresó a su rostro hasta que levantó la vista y me vio de pie frente a él. Annie, conociendo bien a su jefe se despidió de mi con un amigable beso en la mejilla y fue a su lugar de trabajo.

-No entiendo la razón de tener un teléfono celular si no vas a contestar las llamadas, prima- Gale llegó hasta mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla que recibí gustosa-. Me tenías un poco preocupado.

-Fui a comer con Annie, tu asistente- mi primo se vio entre extrañado por mi noticia y contento al saber que contaba con una nueva amiga-. Olvidé avisarte y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de revisar el celular.

-Bien, en ese caso no puedo quejarme- Gale se despidió de mi con un nuevo abrazo, no sin antes recordarme mi cita con la doctora Primrose esa misma tarde, no le dije nada pero era más que obvio que no necesitaba recordarme ese pequeño asunto.

...

Por más que lo intentara no podía quedarme sentada en la fría silla del consultorio de la doctora Primrose, además se trataba de un lugar donde varios profesionales rentaban cubículos para atender a sus propios pacientes y por ende existía un flujo contante de gente que no ayudaban en nada a calmar mis nervios. Me giré para ver a mi primo Gale sentado en una de esas incómodas sillas, completamente ajeno a mis preocupaciones, por un momento deseé ser como él, pero mi situación era en verdad complicada.

Estaba por rendirme y sentarme en esa mugrosa silla cuando de reojo vi a una figura alta que caminaba en nuestra dirección, el desconocido llevaba a una pequeña niña de la mano, no quise verme muy entrometida así que fijé la vista en la silla frente a mí hasta que un muñeco de peluche en forma de una mazorca de maíz muy sonriente aterrizó cerca de mis pies y tuve que agacharme para tomarlo. Sorprendida me giré hacia el padre y su pequeña hija solo para encontrarme con un Peeta Mellark sonriendo ampliamente mientras sostenía a su pequeña hija de la mano.

-Viniste- no sé que esperaba oír realmente por parte de Peeta, pero debo aceptar que esa simple palabra no estaba en mi lista de las diez mejores formas de saludar a alguien.

-Debía hacerlo, fue parte de nuestro trato- si, esa tampoco era la mejor forma de contestar. No supe muy bien que hacer a continuación así que solo atiné a extender mi mano para saludar al doctor Mellark.

Peeta lo aceptó de inmediato sin embargo tuvo que dejar libre la mano de su niña y contrario a lo que esperaba, ella no corrió en dirección a los juguetes de la sala de espera sino que se quedó junto a su padre quizá se debía a que era demasiado tímida. En los siguientes segundos no dijimos nada, hasta que mi primo levantó la vista de su celular y por fin notó nuestra compañía. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a bombardearlo con un sinfín de preguntas, todas ellas relacionadas con la salud de mi padre y lo que se debería tomar en cuenta para un trasplante.

Analicé nuevamente la posibilidad de sentarme en una de esas incómodas sillas hasta que sentí que algo tocaba mi pierna, estuve a punto de dejar escapar un grito, pero me contuve al reconocer la pequeña figura de Delly agarrando mi pantalón con tal de llamar mi atención.

-Hola, Galleta- la saludé amablemente para evitar que se asustara, aparentemente logré mi cometido ya que la niña sonrió ampliamente al escuchar el dulce apodo que su padre le dio- ¿Quieres sentarte?

Delly negó con la cabeza haciendo que sus dos coletas de rubio cabello se movieran enérgicamente de un lado a otro, la pequeña señaló tímidamente el muñeco con forma de mazorca de maíz y luego se señaló a si misma. Estaba un tanto extrañada por su resistencia a hablar, pero de todas formas me puse de rodillas para estar a su altura y le ofrecí el muñeco.

La hija de Peeta me vio fijamente y casi puedo jurar que separó sus labios brevemente sin embargo antes de decir una sola palabra, dio media vuelta y corrió hasta llegar junto a su padre para abrazar la pierna de Peeta. El doctor Mellar sonrió ampliamente al sentirla a su lado y en forma automática bajó su mano derecha para acariciar la cabecita de Galleta.

-¿Peeta Mellark?- la chica de cabello negro que me había atendido a mi llegada llamó desde su asiento detrás de su escritorio, en ese momento me vi obligada a apartar la vista de padre e hija ya que no era posible que le llamaran primero a Peeta que acababa de llegar y no a mi que tenía cerca de quince minutos esperando-. Pueden pasar al consultorio seis, por favor.

-Gracias Jo. Gale, necesito entrar, pero si tienes más dudas podemos hablar una vez que me desocupe con la psicóloga- Peeta se inclinó para tomar a su hija en brazos y yo seguía en shock al saber que ellos estaban por entrar a ver a un psicólogo-. No voy a tardar demasiado, solo voy a acompañar un momento a Delly, ¿verdad Galleta? Diles adiós.

La pequeña Galleta sacudió su manita libre en mi dirección y me regaló una de las más enormes y lindas sonrisas que había recibido en mi vida. Peeta se despidió de mi primo con un apretón de manos antes de acercarse a mi y besar mi mejilla haciendo que me quedara congelada en mi lugar. Aparentemente sucedió lo mismo con él ya que vi la duda atravesar su rostro y sin previo aviso fue en dirección a la puerta con el número que Jo le indicó.

-Katniss Everdeen, puedes pasar al cubículo tres- la señorita recepcionista me habló demasiado fuerte, pero por el rostro de ambos parecía como si esa no fuera la primera vez que me llamaban.

-Niss, ¿te sientes bien?- Gale tomó amablemente mi brazo y me incitó a caminar, lo aparté con delicadeza y seguí el camino que me habían indicado.

-Lo siento, estaba distraída.

-Yo también lo estaría de recibir un beso de ese sexy papá soltero- logré escuchar que la chica susurraba más para ella que para nosotros, así que me evité la vergüenza de responderle, aunque en mi mente no cabía la idea de Peeta siendo padre soltero, después de todo él siempre tenía puesto su anillo de matrimonio.

El cubículo al que entramos era amplio, arreglado de una forma cálida que no sabría como explicar con exactitud, pero que sin duda producía un estado de completa confianza. No habíamos dado demasiados pasos al interior cuando una mujer no mayor a los treinta años llegó a nuestro encuentro, su rostro era delgado y sus facciones muy finas, la sonrisa en su rostro era amable y sus hermosos ojos azules transmitían calidez. Seguramente yo era la última paciente que atendería en el día pero esa mujer lucía como si no hubiera hecho el mayor esfuerzo en todo el día. El único indicio de su cansancio eran las zapatillas deportivas que seguramente habían reemplazado a unos zapatos de tacón que combinaran mejor con su atuendo formal.

-Pase chicos, vamos no sean tímidos- la doctora señaló con un brazo su escritorio y nos guió hasta él-. Bien, mi nombre es Primrose Green, pero todo el mundo me llama Prim. Supongo que tu eres Katniss, porque no creo que este ese sea el nombre de este apuesto chico.

Fue agradable reír, eso ayudó a aflojar un poco el nudo en mi estómago que los nervios me é asiento en la silla que Gale apartó para mi, supuse que debía comenzar a hablar pero las palabras se negaban a abandonar mi boca.

-Peeta, es decir, el doctor Mellark me habló de usted- el rostro de la doctora reflejó un poco de indignación y temí haber dicho algo inadecuado.

-Cielo, puedes llamarme simplemente Prim- sin preocuparme por ser muy obvia suspiré aliviada-. Bueno, Peeta también me habló de tu caso y debo decirte que voy a necesitar de tu compromiso realmente y del papi también- la doctora dirigió su atención a Gale que se apresuró a negar rápidamente con la cabeza. La mueca en su rostro fue única y no pude retener una carcajada.

-No, no, no yo solo soy el primo de Niss- Gale se puso de pie y colocó la silla frente a él como si con eso pusiera una barrera entre la idea. Un leve sonrojo llenó las mejillas de la doctora.

-Oh lo siento, no suelo ser así de imprudente- sonrió apenada y tomó unas hojas para abanicarse-. En fin, pasemos a lo que nos interesa, Katniss ¿podrías pasar a esa puerta? Ahí hay una bata y un lugar donde puedes dejar tu ropa. Si es necesario podemos pedirle a tu primo que nos espere afuera con Johanna.

-Por mi no hay problema- me sorprendió escucharlo entusiasmado mientras los nervios volvían a atacarme. Pero de acuerdo a lo que había investigado el chequeo que me harían no sería tan agradable y a decir verdad me incomodaría tener a mi primo en el mismo lugar. Vi directamente a Gale y asentí lentamente-. Si necesitas algo solo grita.

Gale besó mi frente y enseguida salió por la puerta. Prim me vio fijamente y me señaló nuevamente la puerta a su izquierda, resignada me obligué a ir hacia ese lugar.

Tardé muy poco en estar lista pero aun así esperé algunos minutos mas en salir y al hacerlo me encontré a la doctora lista en una silla que se veía mucho más incómoda que las de la sala de espera, pero obviamente esta tenía otra función. En contra de mi voluntad caminé con la cabeza baja y me senté en ese lugar.

Sobra decir que ese fue el momento más incómodo de toda mi vida, a pesar de las palabras de aliento de Prim yo no podía dejar atrás la vergüenza y tras los quince minutos más largos de mi vida, por fin pude regresar a mi lugar frente al escritorio de Prim. La doctora lucía seria mientras revisaba su computadora.

-Katniss- dijo mi nombre en una exhalación y eso solo podían ser malas noticias-. No voy a mentirte, estamos en una situación especial. La amenaza de aborto dejó un poco dañada la placenta y aunque no es algo para alarmarse, si se debe tener especial cuidado. Conozco a Peeta y sé que ya te habrá dado una lista con instrucciones específicas y solo te puedo decir, síguelas al pie de la letra. Este bebé va a necesitar muchos cuidados.

-Lo sé- suspiré dejando caer mis hombros hacia delante. Iban a ser unos largos meses.

-Ahora, disculpa que te pregunte pero me llamó la atención que el papá de tu hijo no te acompañó, ¿Todo está bien?- Prim entrelazó sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-No cuento con su apoyo. Él no lo sabe aún y no creo que eso signifique una diferencia- mordí mi labio inferior-. Lo que me lleva a hacerle una pregunta, ¿Puedo?

-Claro, cielo- la expresión de Prim me recordó a la de mi madre cada vez que se preocupaba por mí y de la nada sentí la necesidad de echarme a llorar como una niña pequeña. La doctora pareció entenderme y de inmediato me tendió un pañuelo desechable que acepté.

-Quiero darlo en adopción, pero no sé de ningún lugar a donde ir, ¿Podrías ayudarme con ese asunto?- bajé mi mirada apenada hacia mis manos que jugaban nerviosamente con el pañuelo.

-Si yo podría ayudarte, pero en la mayoría de los casos necesitaríamos la aprobación del padre.

-Te juro que no le interesa- no quería admitir en voz alta que había intentado comunicarme con Gloss un par de veces en medio de la noche bajo la protección de la oscuridad, pero mi exnovio no se había dignado a responder. No terminamos de manera formal, pero supongo que su negación a contactarme hablaba por si misma-. Tengo casi una semana sin saber de él.

-Necesitaríamos revisar con las instituciones y ellas te darían el apoyo legal. Si gustas puedo mandarte toda la información por correo en esta semana- suspiré aliviada. Y de pronto mi futuro no parecía tan complicado.

Primrose se despidió de mi en la puerta de su consultorio. Al salir Gale estaba platicando animadamente con la chica recepcionista y de Peeta no había ni rastro, supuse que eso era lo mejor ya que, aunque la doctora me había ayudado demasiado, no podía dejar de lado el sentimiento de tristeza que aun me invadía.

El camino de regreso a casa fue en silencio. Mi mente me rogaba por retrasar un día más el momento de hablarle a mis padres de la existencia de Pasita, pero mi lado razonable me presionaba para que dijera la verdad de una vez por todas. Llegamos a mi casa y aún no sabía que hacer, así que opté por la salida fácil y dejar el tema por la paz para el sábado. Sin embargo mis planes se fueron a la basura al abrir la puerta principal.

En la sala de mi casa estaba mamá Bonnie, mi padre y la señorita Effie, todos ellos sentados frente a la mesa donde había un sinfín de folletos sobre adopción y planes de estudios en línea. Quise decir algo para defenderme, pero no fue posible, mi garganta se negaba a dejar escapar cualquier sonido y lo último que recuerdo fue la sensación de las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas.

 _ **-**_  
 _ **No estoy muerta, simplemente soy una adulta responsable con trabajo jajajaja chicos una disculpa por no avisarles nada y por los posibles errores que pueda tener este capítulo, pero necesitaba publicarlo de una vez. Prometo editarlo cuando tenga oportunidad.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y dejenme sus comentarios por favor.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Katniss**

Sinceramente no me consideraría como una de esas chicas que lloran por cualquier cosa, desde pequeña aprendí que los problemas se resolvían poniendo empeño y buscando una solución para todo. En muchas ocasiones eso implicaba dejar atrás los sentimientos que pudieran nublar tu juicio para ser eficiente. Por ello, cuando me puse a llorar por ver a Effie sentada en la sala de mi casa, con mis padres y un sinfín de folletos con información acerca del embarazo, supe que algo estaba realmente mal. En ese día había derramado más lágrimas que en los últimos veinte años y lo peor de todo es que no había una razón verdaderamente buena para ese estúpido comportamiento de mi parte.

Por un momento nos mantuvimos en un completo e incómodo silencio, el poco ánimo que había recuperado de la cita con la doctora Primrose, se fue para siempre. Gale me tomó amablemente del brazo y me ayudó a llegar hacia el sillón desocupado, recuerdo que mis pies se negaban rotundamente a avanzar hacia mis padres por temor a lo que pudieran decir, además necesitaba concentrarme completamente en no gritarle de una forma grosera a Effie Trinket.

Indecisa levanté la mirada para toparme con los ojos de papá, eran igual de grises que los míos y justo donde esperé ver enojo o decepción solo pude encontrar un gran vacío. Tenía años sin ver la expresión de mi padre completamente en blanco, esa imagen solo la recordaba vagamente de mis años de infancia, antes de que nos instaláramos por completo en el distrito dos. Esa ausencia la había dejado Jessica, pero mi padre logró superarla sin embargo en este momento yo era la causante de ella, todo por ser una estúpida.

-Katniss- papá por fin habló, lo hizo tan tranquilamente que bien hubiera deseado que me gritara y me demostrara su enojo. Me apresuré a limpiar una de las tantas lágrimas que seguían saliendo de mis ojos-. La señorita Effie quería hablar contigo.

-Buenas noches, Katniss- sentí que mis hombros se tensaban al escuchar su voz cantarina. Estaba completamente segura que si decía una palabra más le hablaría de una manera poco cortés y lograría hacerla perder sus casillas.

-¿Qué es...?

-Conocía a una chica- Gale anunció en voz alta y por un breve momento toda la atención se centró en él. En definitiva me salvó de hacer una escena-. su nombre es Johanna Mason y ella...

-Cielo, vamos a platicar en la cocina- mamá Bonnie se levantó y tomó la mano de mi primo, creo que ninguno de los dos contaba con esa desviación en su plan de distracción. Gale me vio realmente apenado y siguió su tía hacia dónde le indicaba. el terror se apoderó de mí ya que esperaba poder atravesar por este momento junto a él y no completamente soloa como la presa frente a los depredadores.

-Katniss, creo que este sería un buen momento para comenzar a platicar un poco de tus inquietudes- Effie tomó los papeles de la mesa y se acomodó mejor en su lugar. La vi fijamente de mala manera, no podía entender su actitud, ¿porque se portaba de esa forma? ¿acaso era su forma de presionarme para que no abandonara la escuela?

-Preferiría hacerlo en otro día, ahora debo hablar con mi familia- logré decir a través de nudo en mi garganta y con pasos vacilantes llegué hasta la puerta para abrirla. La estaba corriendo de la casa en una forma pasiva agresiva y que no era del todo la más indicada.

-No tienes por que ser grosera, Katniss- tragué en seco por las palabras de mi padre y dejé libre la puerta para que se cerrara de inmediato-. La señorita solo está tratando de ayudarte.

-Sé que no debí venir de esa manera pero, encontré algunas cosas que podrían interesarte- Effie se puso de pie con algunos de los folletos y me los tendió como una ofrenda de paz

Bajé la mirada hacia los papeles y en cada uno de ellos se mostraba una chica embarazada o a un lindo bebé durmiendo, lo único constante era la palabra "Adopción" en cada uno de los folletos. Miré rápidamente a la señorita Trinket, ella había conseguido mucha más información que la que la doctora Prim me pudo dar. La sangre se me congeló en las venas al darme cuenta de la magnitud de lo que la consejera había hecho. No solo fue a mi casa a hablar con mis padres sin mi consentimiento sino que también les había dicho que estaba embarazada y que había decidido darlo en adopción. Inconscientemente hice puños mis manos, clavándome las uñas en las palmas como manera de frenar mis palabras hirientes hacia esa mujer que en algún punto consideré como la mejor del mundo.

-Papá- me giré hacia él, esperando que entendiera mi súplica silenciosa y por un breve momento me reconfortó darme cuenta que no apartaba la mirada con desprecio sino que me veía fijamente, a la espera de alguna explicación. Quizá no lo había arruinado del todo-. No quiero hablar con ella justo ahora.

-Niss, por favor- Effie usó mi apodo tratando de ganar mi simpatía, pero traté de ignorarla-. No me has escuchado- me giré hacia ella y estoy segura de que mi expresión no era para nada amigable. vi en sus ojos miedo y arrepentimiento mientras movía nerviosamente sus manos-. yo tengo la solución.

-Escuchala, Katniss- la voz de mi padre se escuchaba completamente agotada, él no debería estar pasando por estos dramas familiares, sino que debería estar descansando mientras ve una película en la televisión con mi madre.

suspiré derrotada, en ese momento haría cualquier cosa con tal de estar bien con mi padre y si eso significaba escuchar las opciones de una maestra traidora, entonces lo haría sin replicar nada en absoluto. Me senté en la parte más alejada a donde estaba Effie y me crucé de brazos mientras que de reojo observaba a mi padre, esperando que me diera a entender que no todo estaba perdido.

-Katniss, todos estos folletos son de clínicas a las que mi esposo y yo hemos acudido esperando que nos ayuden con la adopción de un hijo. Yo no puedo tener bebés y hemos pasado al rededor de seis años esperando que nos llamen y tocando muchas puertas, pero no hemos tenido suerte- tuve que toser para evitar atragantarme con mi propia saliva ante la declaración de Effie, por eso su actitud tan interesada aquel día en su oficina. No supe muy bien como debía sentirme al respecto, si muy conmovida o indignada por la forma tan baja de actuar con tal de obtener un beneficio para ella-. No pretendo justificarme, fui muy impulsiva e incluso quise que Haymitch viniera conmigo, peo él me dijo que no era muy buena idea

-¿Ustedes quieren a mi bebé?- no se suponía que fuera una pregunta, más bien esperaba que fuera una confrontación directa, pero la duda seguía presente.

-Si decides aceptarnos, lo amaremos y le daremos absolutamente todo lo que necesite. Cuidaremos de ti durante el embarazo, pagaremos absolutamente todo lo relacionado al parto y a lo que necesites en estos meses. Sé que trabajas y te aseguro que el dinero que mi esposo y yo podemos darte va a ser suficiente para que dejes de hacerlo y te enfoques completamente en tus estudios.

Nunca en mi vida creí que llegaría a sentir repulsión por esa mujer que era completamente genial para mi, pero en ese momento no quería ni siquiera verla de frente, básicamente me estaba ofreciendo comprara mi bebé y eso era inaceptable.

-No necesito ese dinero- hablé lo más firme que pude y esperando que no me escuchara demasiado grosera-. Voy a dar a este bebé en adopción, no voy a ganar ningún beneficio de eso.

Effie se vio como si le hubiera dado una cachetada y debo admitir que esa expresión me trajo satisfacción. Esa mujer necesitaba ver su error.

-No es necesario que respondas ahora, tienes la información y tienes mi número. Puedes llamarme a cualquier hora, nosotros vamos a estar dispuesto a hablar- la señorita Trinket me extendió una tarjeta de presentación idéntica a la que yo tenía en mi cartera.

-Solo una condición para poder considerarlos como posibles padres- dije las siguientes palabras muy despacio para que ella me entendiera por completo-. No van a acercarse a mi a menos que yo los llame. No quiero que me estén acosando para tomar un decisión.

-Consideralo un hecho- Effie me prometió solemnemente, llena de esperanza

Me giré por completo para ver a mi padre, esperando si aprobación. Papá asintió levemente con la cabeza y esa fue la señal que esperaba. Me puse de pie y Effie me imitó de inmediato, abrí la puerta para ella y me alejé cuando trató de abrazarme para despedirme. La consejera de la escuela pasó junto a mi dejando un rastro de su oloroso perfume y tuve que luchar contra la necesidad de correr al baño y regresar el contenido de mi estómago.

Al cerrar la puerta busqué con la mirada a papá, él me sonreía tristemente pero no hizo ningún comentario acerca de lo que acababa de pasar, entonces supuse que todo estaba bien. Con los años había aprendido que si el tema era verdaderamente importante, entonces hablaríamos inmediatamente de él y si no era así, entonces lo dejaríamos en el olvido.

...

 **Peeta**

Enobaria estaba afuera de su casa con mi hija sentada en los escalones de la entrada abrazada a su peluche y con la mochila de sus cosas cerca de sus pies. A primera vista parecía como si hubiera llegado tarde por ella a la escuela. Sin saber muy bien a lo que me enfrentaría me acerqué hasta mi suegra y le tendí los brazos a mi hija para cargarla.

-Se supone que tienen la cita a las siete de la tarde con esa psicóloga que tanto te empeñas en pagar, por lo menos podrías llegar puntual y evitar desperdiciar tanto tu dinero- no me sorprendió la ausencia de saludo por parte de Enobaria, tomé todas las cosas de mi hija y le tendí el pago a mi suegra. No iba a contestarle nada que ella pudiera usar en mi contra. Le dediqué una leve inclinación de cabeza y me fui de regreso a mi auto-. Mañana no vamos a estar para cuidar de Delly- me congelé al llegar a la cerca de la casa, ella no podía hacerme esto.

-Pero habíamos quedado que tenían toda las semana disponible- regresé sobre mis pasos y tuve que bajar a Galleta porque algo me decía que esta conversación iba a ser algo complicada y no quería cansar mis brazos-. Sé que tienen derecho a hacer su vida, pero mañana tengo una guardia de medio día en el hospital.

-Es sábado, Peeta. Jules y yo necesitamos tiempo para nosotros. Después de todo, nosotros ya hemos criado a nuestros hijos y nos lo merecemos- mordí tan fuerte el interior de mi mejilla que sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre en toda mi boca. Odiaba la manera en la que me hacía quedar como un mal padre y una carga para ellos, aun cuando ella fue la primera en proponer nuestro trato.

-Bien, no te preocupes, conseguiré a alguien para que cuide de Galleta- ignoré olímpicamente la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de mi suegra y de nuevo tomé a mi hija en brazos para salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible ya que deseaba en realidad llegar a la cita con la psicologa de mi hija.

Delly y yo corrimos por el estacionamiento del consultorio como si fuéramos muy tarde para nuestra cita, mi pequeña hija reía abiertamente mientras sostenía mi mano y abrazaba a su peluche de maíz. Sentí una gran calidez en mi pecho al verla divertirse con algo tan simple como correr junto a mí lo que me hizo darme cuenta que quizá no estábamos pasando demasiado tiempo juntos.

Llegamos a la recepción y Galleta disminuyó el paso al darse cuenta de la presencia de dos personas además de Johanna, de nuevo era la pequeña introvertida. Le dí un breve apretón a su manita con tal de animarla a seguir adelante, incluso quise haberme puesto a su altura para decirle que no debía tener miedo de nada pero en ese instante identifiqué a las dos personas que estaban en la sala.

Katniss Everdeen caminaba de un lado a otro luciendo completamente nerviosa mientras su primo Gale revisaba atentamente su teléfono celular. La chica de cabello castaño se giró solo un poco al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia y tomé eso como señal para comenzar a hablar. Pude haber dicho un saludo cordial o un simple "hola" pero mis habilidades sociales quedaron en el pasado y solo pude olvidar mis modales.

-Viniste- si acaso necesitaba alguna confirmación de que no había actuado adecuadamente, la sorpresa en el rostro de Katniss me lo confirmó por completo

-Debía hacerlo, fue parte de nuestro trato- me alegraba saber que en verdad estaba interesada en el bienestar de su bebé. Eso hablaba muy bien de ella.

Katniss extendió una mano hacia mi y sin pensarlo la acepté mientras dejaba la manita de Galleta que permaneció a mi lado, estaba completamente seguro que no tardaría demasiado en esconderse detrás de mí. Estuve tentado a alentarla a ir hacia la zona de juegos pero recordé que no quise presionarla, de todos modos no había más niños con los cuales jugar. seguía sin saber muy bien que más decirle a Katniss, hasta que Gale levantó la vista de su celular y de inmediato vino hacia nosotros

-Doctor Mellark, es un gusto verlo- acepté el saludo del chico de ojos grises.

-Lo mismo digo, Gale. Veo que los golpes están sanando- señalé distraidamente su rostro.

-Lo cierto es que casi no me duelen. Pero quería hablar con usted acerca de la donación del riñón para mi tío- traté de parecer tranquilo, Gale no podría reclamarme absolutamente nada por ayudar Katniss a ocultar su embarazo-. ¿Yo podría ser donador aun cuando no somos parientes directos?

-Creo que para eso necesitaríamos hacer pruebas y descartar o confirmar cualquier posibilidad. Aunque si es cierto que si no son parientes directos las posibilidades podrían reducir un poco. No perdemos nada con revisar- Distraídamente moví mi man hacia atrás, esperando toparme con la cabecita de mi hija, pero sorprendentemente no la encontré ahí. El primo de Katniss perdió mi atención por un momento mientras buscaba con la mirada a Galleta. Una gran sonrisa amenazó con dibujarse en mi rostro una vez que vi a mi pequeña Delly cerca de Katniss, aparentemente teniendo una charla. Bueno, para ser más específicos la chica Everdeen parecía ser la única que comentaba algo, pero ya era un gran avance que Galleta se sintiera en confianza para acercarse a ella.

Gale seguía hablando sin parar sobre la reunión que iba a tener su familia, pero aún no sabían con exactitud que domingo usarían para eso, quedó formalmente de avisarme apenas tuviera una noticia de ello. Poco tiempo después mi niña regresó junto a mi y en esta ocasión abrazó mi pierna, escondiéndose. El pequeño nudo de angustia en mi pecho se deshizo y acaricié la cabeza de Galleta.

-¿Peeta Mellark?- Johanna Mason nos llamó desde su puesto en la recepción. Extrañamente casi pude escuchar un leve resoplido por parte de Katniss, quizá ellos ya tenían mucho tiempo esperando-. Pueden pasar al consultorio seis, por favor.

-Gracias Jo. Gale, necesito entrar, pero si tienes más dudas podemos hablar una vez que me desocupe con la psicóloga- tomé a mi hija en brazos y fui a despedirme de ellos dos-. No voy a tardar demasiado, solo voy a acompañar un momento a Delly, ¿verdad Galleta? Diles adiós.

Galleta sacudió su manita libre en dirección a Katniss y le regaló una de las más enormes y lindas sonrisas que ella reservaba solo para mi y sus abuelos paternos. Pude haberme sentido celoso por perder esa exclusividad, pero eran tan pocas las sonrisas auténticas de mi hija que no importó en lo más mínimo hacia quién sonreía, simplemente me sentí pleno. Aún me encontraba en un estado eufórico cuando me despedí de Gale y creo que esa es la única excusa que tengo para haberme aventurado a besar la mejilla de Katniss,

Al pasar junto a Jo ella me guiñó un ojo y casi al instante hizo un puchero, como si se encontrara decepcionada de cierta forma. Luché contra la vergüenza que sentí, después de todo no había hecho nada malo y entré al consultorio de Twill.

La licenciada Twill Green era hermana de Primrose a ambas las conocí en un congreso de salud física y mental que se realizó hace tiempo en ese mismo distrito cuando mi hija aún no nacía. Por alguna razón congeniamos y nos hicimos buenos amigos, sobra decir que a ellas les confiaría mi vida ya que fueron un gran apoyo una vez que decidí dejar atrás el Capitolio para buscar el bienestar de Delly.

-Puntuales como siempre- Twill hizo un gesto exagerado apra apartar su cabello de su rostro y de inmediato llegó hasta mí para tomar a Galleta de is brazos y bajarla-. Creo que tu señor padre no ha entendido que eres una niña grande que puede caminar, ¿verdad Galleta?

-Si- murmuró muy bajito y después de un tiempo en el que la licenciada la vio, recordándole en silencio las reglas de su consultorio-. Pero me gusta.

Me obligué a hacer un esfuerzos sobrehumano para no echarme a llorar mientras abrazaba a mi hija. Muchas personas ansiaban los viernes porque era el fin de semana laboral. En cambio, yo los amaba por que era el día en el que volvía a escuchar el dulce sonido de la voz de mi hija. Ahora fue mi turno de recibir un regaño silencios de Twill. El trato era que yo podía estar presenta los primeros diez minutos de la terapia si guardaba la compostura, pero ella simplemente no entendía la alegría tan grande que tenía al escucharla.

-Delly, a veces hay cosas que nos gustan, pero eso no nos obliga a hacerlas ¿vale?- la psicóloga de mi hija me vio fijamente al hacer esa última pregunta. Supuse que ella se refería a que por más que a mi me gustara escuchar hablar a Galleta, aún no era el momento de empujarla a hacerlo fuera de ese consultorio.

-Vale- Galleta fijó su vista en sus zapatillas nuevas y la verdad es que no sabría decir si mi hija estaba triste o solo apenada por la llamada de atención de su psicóloga.

-Bueno, bueno que este no es un momento para estar tristes- Twill tomó la mano de mi niña y la llevó con ella hasta una zona donde había varios juguetes. Galleta se animó a dejar su muñeco favorito en una de las sillas y tomó varias muñecas para jugar-. Galleta tu papi tiene que salir, ¿hay algo que le quisieras decir?

-Gracias por mis zapatos y mi ropa nueva- Delly sonrió y dejó los juguetes en el piso para correr y abrazarme las piernas. Sin dudarlo me hinqué para estar a su altura para poder abrazarla de una manera correcta-. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti mi cielo- besé su mejilla y lo alto de su cabecita, tratando de controlar mis sentimientos y no echarme a llorar porque eso sin duda afectaría el avance de mi hija-. Pórtate muy bien con Twill, ¿vale?

-Promesa- Galleta se apartó de mi para poder entrelazar su dedo meñique con el mío. Algo que su madre le había enseñado desde hacía tanto tiempo, era lindo que lo recordara.

Dejé libre su mano y llegué hasta Twill que ya me esperaba en la puerta del consultorio, me tendió una mano que consideré era para despedirse, pero negó con la cabeza y señaló mi mano izquierda, entonce lo entendí. Suspiré pesadamente y le dejé ver mi mano, específicamente mi dedo anular. La psicóloga sonrió complacida al ver la ausencia de mi argolla de matrimonio, después me dio una leve golpe en el dorso de mi mano y supuse que esa era su forma de pedirme que saliera.

Me senté en una de las sillas de la sala de espera completamente solo, Johanna ya no estaba en su lugar, ni siquiera se encontraba Gale o Katniss. Toqué el bolsillo de mi pantalón de vestir color negro y encontré lo que buscaba. Tomé entre mis manos la argolla, símbolo de mi matrimonio con Delly Cartwright, había sido lo fuerte como para retirarlo de mi mano, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlo en mi casa. Twill no se cansaba de decirme que lo más sano para mi era deshacerme de ese anillo, pero para mí era una tarea casi imposible, después de todo solo eso tenía como recuerdo de la mujer que tanto amé.

* * *

 **Mi única forma de compensarlos por la tardanza es hacer un capítulo con doble perspectiva y aquí lo tienen. Creo que es un poco revelador y muy lindo. Muchas gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, besos desde mi escritorio en el trabajo donde estoy publicando a escondidas jajaja**

 **P.D. Disculpen los errores ortográficos y la falta de guiones largos xD**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Katniss.**_

Odié la imagen que me regresaba el espejo del baño de mi casa. Mi rostro lleno de ojeras, mis facciones más afiladas y mi desordenado cabello, cualquiera se hubiera asustado al verme tan desaliñada, pero para mi ya era un estado común. Cada mañana debía levantarme corriendo de mi cama para vaciar el poco contenido de mi estómago en el retrete. Por fin estaba viviendo la realidad del embarazo. Si, en un principio había creído que los siete meses que me faltaban iban a ser muy parecidos a los días buenos a los que me acostumbré demasiado fácil. Pero la verdad era otra.

La semana en la que me entré que esperaba un hijo de mi ex novio, Gloss, fue relativamente tranquila. No tuve más molestias además de las que me hicieron ir a consulta, pero solo eso. Lo peor vino en las siguientes tres semanas desde que mis padres se enteraron de mi condición.

Después de que Effie Trinket hablara con mis padres sobre mi estado sin siquiera consultármelo todo se fue en caída libre. Mi padre casi no me hablaba, pero extrañamente tampoco me evitaba, simplemente era incómodo tener una conversación con él, así que hacía lo que mejor se me daba: lo dejaba pasar y de esa forma era como si nada estuviera pasando. Mamá Bonnie se comportaba rara cada vez que mi padre y yo nos encontrábamos en una misma habitación, pero al parecer también se había hecho experta en el arte de la confrontación Everdeen. Y Gale, mi primo, comenzó a salir con la chica recepcionista del consultorio de la doctora Primrose, lo que se traducía en una poca presencia en casa, solo lo esencial para no preocupar a mi madre.

Si en algún punto llegué a pensar que la llegada de Pasita a mi vida no iba a ser tan mala, con esto se demostraba todo lo contrario. En días como esos realmente consideraba la opción de darle el bebé a Effie y su esposo, pero algo me impedía llamarla, quizá era la forma en la que traicionó mi confianza al contarle a mis padres mi secreto.

Antes de que una nueva ronda de arcadas me invadiera, decidí desnudarme y entrar en la ducha, era domingo y mi familia había planeado una comida sencilla para que Peeta Mellark hablara con mis tíos acerca de la donación de un riñón para mi padre. Se suponía que esa reunión se iba a hacer hace dos semanas, pero papá no se sentía bien como para lidiar con la presión de recibir a sus hermanos en un lugar tan pequeño como nuestra casa. Al final tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que no teníamos otra opción y decidieron hacer esa comida de una vez por todas.

Como ya era una costumbre a la hora del baño, me puse de perfil frente al espejo y un pequeño grito de sorpresa salió de mis labios, había una pequeña curva en mi vientre que era más evidente que otros días. Mordí mi labio realmente nerviosa ya que desde que supe que estaba embarazada había temido ese día. Ni siquiera me atreví a pasar una mano por mi vientre, así que me dirigí rápidamente a la ducha para poder vestirme lo más pronto posible.

...

Una vez que estuve preparada psicológicamente para enfrentar a mi familia fui hasta la cocina donde mamá cortaba algunos vegetales en la mesa del comedor mientras papá terminaba de leer el periódico y Gale estaba completamente concentrado en su celular. Traté de no parecer culpable pero no pude evitar tirar del dobladillo de mi camiseta holgada esperando que me ayudara a disimular mi más reciente descubrimiento. Una vez que estuve segura de que mi vientre no destacaba llegué hasta papá y lo saludé con un pequeño beso en su mejilla al que respondió cerrando brevemente los ojos, la parte más difícil ya había pasado. Al llegar con mamá Bonnie también las saludé con un beso en la mejilla y ella sonrió ampliamente mientras dejaba su tarea para abrazarme. La sentí tensarse entre mis brazos logrando que el terror me invadiera. Me aparté sin delicadeza y fui hasta mi lugar en la mesa.

-Buen día primita- Gale dejó a un lado su celular y se inclinó hacia mi para besar mi mejilla, de esta forma estaba más cerca de mi para poder susurrarme la habitual pregunta por las mañanas- ¿Como está Pasita? - mi primo intentó tocar mi vientre pero de inmediato aparté su mano y me negué a verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Estoy bien- dije rotundamente para darle a entender que ese tema se había acabado. Lo menos que necesitaba era que mi padre nos escuchara hablar del tema y hacer la situación más incómoda.

Después de un rato mamá se unió a nosotros en la mesa y trajo consigo una bandeja de panqué con pasas recién hecho. De alguna forma había logrado descifrar que ese era un antojo recurrente para mi y se aseguraba de que ese pan nunca faltara en nuestra mesa. En muchas ocasiones me era muy difícil controlarme para no echarme a llorar en sus brazos y besarla para agradecer ese gesto tan amable. Comimos en completo silencio, solo interrumpido por el tintineo de los cubiertos. De vez en cuando sentía las miradas de mi madre y Gale hacia mi, pero fingía estar absorta en mi desayuno.

-Ya terminé, gracias cielo. Voy al patio para tratar de acomodar un poco antes de que lleguen todos- papá dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, tomó sus platos y besó los labios de mamá antes de ir al fregadero y lavar lo que ensució.

Papá salió sin mirar atrás y en el fondo lo agradecí aunque ya no sentía nada de hambre y tenía un leve malestar estomacal. Lo único que necesitaba era regresar a mi cama y esperar a que mi familia llegara. Traté de ponerme en pie pero una pequeña punzada en mi bajo vientre impidió mi avance. No fue demasiado fuerte sin embargo tuve que sostener firmemente la mesa con ambas manos y cerrar los ojos por un momento.

-Niss, ¿Estás bien? - escuché la voz de Gale muy cerca de mi, esa era una buena señal, por lo menos no era como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia-. Katniss.

-Estoy bien. Solo fue un calambre- mentí sin abrir los ojos. Ni loca le diría la verdad ya que de inmediato me llevaría al hospital para que Peeta Mellark me internara.

-¿Qué sucede?- sentí la mano fría de mi madre sobre mi rostro-. Niss, ¿Qué está pasando?

-Iba a ponerme en pie y sentí un calambre, solo eso. He leído que a veces eso pasa- abrí los ojos y traté de sonreír. Aparentemente los convencí porque el pánico abandonó sus rostros. Lentamente me puse de pie y sujeté mi pequeño vientre con mi mano derecha. La molestia seguía ahí pero era soportable-. Creo que voy a mi habitación, a menos que necesites ayuda con algo.

-Para nada, Gale me ayudará a preparar todo- vi hacia mi primo que asentía con la cabeza-. Ve y descansa.

-Gracias- caminé despacio hacia mi puerta y traté de ignorar los susurros que escuché detrás de mi. Mamá sin duda estaría haciendo conjeturas y temía que Gale le dijera algo de la amenaza de aborto que ya había tenido hace tiempo. No necesitaba que se comportara sobreprotectora conmigo mientras tratábamos de ignorar mi estado frente a mi papá.

Estaba recostada en mi cama, simplememte viendo hacia la pared frente a mi. Un domingo normal, si evitar a mi padre significaba permanecer sin hacer nada en mi cuarto, pues ese seria mi pasatiempo favorito. Era una lástima vernos en esa situación, pero a lo largo de los años él me enseñó que a veces ignorar las cosas puede ser lo mejor. De esa forma no te enganchas y evitas algunas situaciones desagradables.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y mi papá entró por ella. El aire se atoró en mis pulmones y por la forma en la que se paralizó en el umbral me hizo saber que él no esperaba encontrarme ahí. De inmediato me senté con la espalda recta y tomé una almohada para cubrir mi vientre. Si él estaba ahí era porque deseaba hablar conmigo y eso me hacía ridículamente feliz.

-Creí que habías ido con Gale- papá se encogió de hombros y sonrió haciendo que el nudo de nervios se relajara en mi garganta-. Fue por tus tíos a la estación de trenes y como ustedes son inseparables, pensé que...

-No me dijo nada. Tal vez creyó que estaba dormida.

-Tal vez.

Ninguno de los dijimos nada más. Fue incómodo, no voy a negarlo incluso estuve tentada a salir del lugar y ver en que podría ayudar dentro de la casa, pero la verdad aun tenía cierto malestar estomacal de mi mala mañana. Papá abrió una puerta de mi pequeño armario y tomó algunos manteles y sin decir nada más salió. Dejando cierta sensación de alivio a su partida.

Realmente no recuerdo como fueron los primeros meses después de la partida de Jessica, pero supongo que era algo parecido a lo que me esperaba a mi hasta que diera en adopción a Pasita. Iban a ser unos meses demasiado largos sin la cercanía de mi padre, pero supongo que podría soportarlo.

...

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la casa se llenara de actividad con la llegada de mi familia. Mis primos corrían por todo el lugar tratando de huir de Gale que amenazaba con atraparlos y mis tías hablaban animadamente con mi madre acerca de cualquier tema. Mi papá se ponía al día con sus hermanos y cuñados, pero ninguno parecía capaz de tocar el tema por el cual se dio esa reunión en primer lugar.

Dejé el tazón de comida sobre la mesa de la cocina y decidí salir de la casa, sintiéndome incapaz de estar en un lugar tan reducido con tantas personas, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que cualquiera de mis tías podría notar la pequeña curvatura de mi vientre y hacer un comentario inoportuno.

Me senté en las escaleras de la puerta principal y abracé mis rodillas contra mi pecho. Era extraño sentirme tan sola con una casa llena de personas que me amaban incondicionalmente. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y detesté mi deseo de echarme a llorar como una tonta sin saber exactamente la razón.

Sentí la vibración de mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón al recibir un mensaje de texto, no tenía ánimos de leerlo, pero quizá se trataba de Annie y ella no se rendiría hasta no obtener una respuesta de mi parte. Resignada, tuve que abrirlo, sin embargo no era del numero de mi mejor amiga, sino de uno que no tenía registrado. Mordí mi labio inferior sin saber muy bien que debía hacer, al final me aventuré a seleccionarlo.

 _ **"Te ves muy sola"**_

Solo eso decía el mensaje del número desconocido. Una sensación de pánico se instauró en mi pecho, obligándome a hacerme ver hacia todos lados en busca de aquella persona que me mandó el texto, pero no podía localizarla, el movimiento en la cuadra de mi casa era normal. Familias paseaban de aquí a allá, sin duda disfrutando de una tarde agradable de domingo. Los niños jugaban en sus bicicletas o con los balones, pero no había nadie que me prestara demasiada atención.

Me puse en pie y me abracé a mi misma para tratar de tranquilizar mis nervios, tal vez ese mensaje era un error, alguien podría haberse equivocado al seleccionar el destinatario, pero el que lo mandó debía tener de alguna forma mi número. Permanecí con la mirada fija en la acera frente a mi y sintiendo un leve temblor en mi cuerpo. Aunque intentara negarlo, lo cierto era que estaba aterrada.

-¿Katniss?- parpadeé varias veces al escuchar que me llamaban. No fue hasta que sentí que una mano se posaba sobre mi pierna a la altura de la rodilla que reaccioné por completo. Por primera vez desde lo que pareció una eternidad logré identificar a Peeta Mellark de pie frente a mi cerca de mi campo de visión-. Katniss.

-¿Mande?- susurré bajando la mirada hacia la pequeña Delly que golpeaba insistentemente mi pierna tratando de llamar también mi atención. Me esforcé por sonreírles, pero estoy completamente segura de que solo logré formar una mueca extraña en mi rostro.

-Parecías preocupada, como si algo te hubiera asustado- el doctor Mellark dejó a un lado la bolsa de papel que cargaba y liberó la mano de su hija para centrar su atención por completo en mí. Temí que en cualquier momento sacara una pequeña lámpara para revisar que todo anduviera bien conmigo.

-Solo pensaba... cosas- aparté la mirada mientras tocaba disimuladamente mi vientre. Me obligué a cruzar mis brazos apenas noté los movimientos automáticos que hacía

-Estás pálida, ven vamos adentro- Peeta tomó mi mano entre las suyas pero me apresuré a apartarme al sentir un extraño hormigueo en mi piel

-Quiero estar aquí, gracias- susurré mientras veía a la pequeña hija de Peeta examinarme atentamente. Sin previo aviso la niña me tendió su muñeco en forma de una mazorca de maíz sonriente. La seriedad en su rostro me hizo creer que no a cualquiera le permitía tocar ese valioso juguete-. No es necesario, cariño. Estoy bien.

Delly frunció el seño y se negó a alejar su muñeco, escuché una suave risa proveniente del doctor Mellark que se apresuró a disimular fingiendo un ataque de tos.

-No se va a rendir hasta que lo tomes- Peeta me advirtió ligeramente divertido-. Es algo testaruda cuando se propone algo.

-Igual que yo- admití y me senté en el primer escalón para quedar a la altura de Delly-. Estoy muy bien, Galleta. El señor Maíz es tuyo y debe estar contigo ¿Vale?

La pequeña Mellark vio a su padre y luego a mi en varias ocasiones. Al final tomó una decisión y dejó el muñeco en mi regazo el tiempo suficiente para que ella misma se sentara a mi lado en la entrada. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al entender lo que hacía y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por su gesto. Suspiré profundamente y vi hacia arriba con tal de contener el llanto, lo que fue una mala idea ya que Peeta pudo ver lo afectada que estaba.

-Vamos, cielo. Katniss necesita un momento a solas- el doctor Mellark se puso de cuclillas y tomó a su hija con un brazo y con el otro levantó la bolsa de papel con la que llegó.

-Gracias- murmuré en forma apenas audible. Aun en contra de lo que había dicho acerca del muñeco de felpa, cerré los ojos y lo abracé contra mi pecho mientras Peeta y su hija caminaban hacia la puerta. En algún punto el sonido de sus pasos se detuvo antes de regresar hacia mí.

-Deberíamos de aprender a saludarnos cada vez que nos vemos- no me atreví a verlo, simplemente me mantuve abrazada al juguete de su hija-. He escuchado que las personas normales lo hacen.

-Hola- susurré con la voz ronca por el nudo en mi garganta.

-Hola para ti también- a pesar de que no podía ver el rostro de Peeta algo me dijo que estaba sonriendo-. En fin, vamos a entrar, ¿Qué tan necesario es que llame a Gale?

-Mucho- admití sintiéndome como una niña desprotegida.

-Vale. Me aseguraré de que venga- Peeta prometió solemnemente pero no lo escuché alejarse de inmediato. Aparentemente se quedó en su lugar un poco mas de tiempo antes de animarse a dejarme sola.

Gale no tardó demasiado en llegar a mi lado, casi hubiera jurado que solo esperaba el momento adecuado para acercarse después de la partida de Peeta. Mi primo se sentó junto a mi y tocó disimuladamente mi rodilla, transmitiéndome su apoyo. En ese instante quise decirle todo lo que me pasaba y hablarle del sospechoso mensaje que recibí pero dudaba de mi capacidad para hacerlo sin echarme a llorar como una niña patética. Así que simplemente me quedé callada tratando de aprovechar los últimos momentos de paz antes de tener que entrar a la casa de nuevo.

...

Una vez que atravesamos la puerta principal el silencio se apoderó de la sala entera. Mis tíos ahí reunidos se giraron para vernos a Gale y a mi entrar después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Mi vista viajó inmediatamente hacia el doctor Mellark de pie en medio de todos con una libreta en la mano y viéndose en una actitud completamente profesional, casi como si se tratara de un catedrático dando una clase de su tema favorito. La seriedad del momento se rompió cuando mis primos y Delly pasaron corriendo mientras reían fuertemente.

-Katniss tomen asiento, necesitamos terminar con esto- un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo por la forma en la que mi padre se dirigió a mí. Casi parecía incómodo con la situación.

Bajé la cabeza y ocupé un lugar junto a Katy, la menor de las hermanas de mi madre quien no perdió tiempo en tomar una de mis manos entre las suyas. No tuvo que decir en voz alta lo preocupada que se encontraba y a juzgar por el ambiente del lugar supe que no era la única en estar asustada por el posible futuro de mi padre.

-Que lindo muñeco- dijo señalando al señor Maíz que Delly me había prestado.

-No es mío. Es de la pequeña Delly- mi tía solo se limitó a sonreírme como si compartiéramos un gran secreto y de la nada regresó su atención a Peeta que había retomado su discurso.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos y yo no podía sentir más sueño, todo lo que Peeta decía parecía ser realmente interesante, pero por alguna extraña razón me encontraba muy aburrida. Mis familiares comenzaron a hacer preguntas, desde las más sencillas hasta las más complicadas y el doctor Mellark se encargó de responder educadamente a cada una de ellas, sin perder en ningún momento la paciencia.

-Pero, ¿porque Katniss no es la que se lo dona si comparten el mismo tipo de sangre? - Angela, una de mis primas menos favoritas fue la que hizo la pregunta del millón de dólares y por un momento fue como si todo el oxigeno del aire hubiese sido drenado porque me costaba realmente respirar y por el rostro de mi madre, ella se encontraba en el mismo aprieto.

-Bueno, pues aunque ellos comparten el tipo de sangre, no es muy seguro que el trasplante se lleve a cabo con éxito además...- bendito fuera Peeta tratando de ocultar mi situación, pero con cada palabra que decía solo contradecía lo que ya había explicado antes.

-¿Y si ella no quiere hacerlo, porque mi papá debería de tomar su lugar?- mamá se llevó ambas manos a la boca y mis tíos vieron de mala forma a su hija mayor.

-Angela ese no es asunto tuyo- Gale le respondió de mala forma, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de mi prima.

-Claro que lo es, en primer lugar no entiendo porque si ella está completamente sana y joven no le dona el riñón a ¡su padre! Peeta dijo que hay riesgos ¿y si esos riegos se aumentan con la edad?- sentí la necesidad de vomitar por la forma en la que ella pronunció el nombre de Peeta. Nadie la había autorizado a hablarle de manera tan confianzuda. Juro que tuve que tomar al señor Maíz con demasiada fuerza para no enloquecer y comenzar a decirle disparates.

-Señorita Angela... - Peeta se aclaró la garganta y vi como su rostro se tornaba un poco rojo por la vergüenza-. Entiendo su preocupación pero, Katniss...

-Katniss no puede donar porque está embarazada- la voz de mi padre no tenía ningún sentimiento evidente, fue como si solo estuviera afirmando que el día viene después de la noche. Toda las estancia se quedó en silencio y cerca de diez pares de ojos se posaron en mí. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, busque la mirada de Gale pero él veía de mala forma a nuestra prima que sonreía como si hubiese descubierto uno de los mas importantes misterios del universo.

Hubiera querido decir algo en mi defensa, pero no encontré las palabras para hacerlo. Sentí mi cara arder por la vergüenza, sobre todo porque ahora mi familia esperaría recibir más detalles de mi estado. Decidí enfrentarlos la antes posible, pero al elevar la mirada hacia mi madre, ella negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos. Era una advertencia, si hablaba solo empeoraría las cosas.

Afortunadamente el momento incómodo se vio interrumpido con la llegada de los menores de la casa. Todos corrieron entre nosotros completamente ajenos a lo que sucedía, al final venía Delly riendo mientras trataba de alcanzar a Posy. La hija de Peeta se detuvo brevemente delante de mí y me sonrió de la misma forma que aquella vez en el consultorio de la doctora Primrose y sentí que no todo era tan horrible. Galleta tomó amablemente su muñeco de entre mis brazos antes de salir corriendo de las sala de estar.

-Deberíamos dejar ese tema por la paz e ir a comer- mi padre se puso de pie un tanto tambaleante y se encaminó hacia la cocina seguido de cerca por mi madre que lo tomó por el brazo. Papá se giró hacia ella y le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

La sala fue vaciándose poco a poco, hasta llegar al punto en el que solo nos encontrábamos Gale, Peeta y yo en ella. Mi primo se acercó hacia mí con la intención de decir algo pero de inmediato frené sus avances levantando una mano, así que él muy inteligentemente detuvo sus pasos antes de girarse e ir a reunirse con el resto de mi familia. La situación me había dejado alterada y solo podía reaccionar de dos formas, o me echaba a llorar como magdalena o la tomaría en contra de él y sinceramente no deseaba hacer la segunda.

Sin importarme en lo más mínimo la presencia del doctor Mellark, me recargué por completo en el sillón donde estaba y cerré los ojos con el único objetivo de frenar las lágrimas que amenazaban con hacer acto de presencia. Inconscientemente llevé una de mis manos hacia mi vientre y tomé en un puño la tela de mi blusa, sintiéndome realmente impotente por todo. Mi vida no era perfecta antes de enterarme del embarzao, pero había empeorado considerablemente desde hace casi un mes.

Sentí que un sollozo se escapaba de mis labios pero no traté de detenerlo. Se supone que no debes tomar decisiones en momentos vulnerables, pero yo necesitaba encontrar una salida a mis problemas, así que abrí los ojos muy rápido y traté de ponerme en pie para llamar inmediatamente a Effie con el fin de confirmarle que le daría ese bebé, ellos se harían cargo y lidiarían con el problema que representara. Pero la molestia de esa mañana regresó con más intensidad, obligándome a doblarme por la mitad. Estoy segura de que un grito ahogado salió de mi boca ya que no pasó mucho antes de que Peeta estuviera a mi lado.

Enfoqué mi mirada borrosa en su rostro. Noté que trataba de decirme algo, pero nunca llegué a entender las palabras. Me aferré a su mano mientras el dolor pasaba y en medio de toda la locura logré concentrarme lo suficiente como para revisar si mis piernas estaban manchadas o no de sangre, una ronda de alivio me invadió al comprobar que no había rastro de sangrado, aunque el dolor aun no disminuía.

-Por favor, por favor, Katniss responde- escuché la voz de Peeta cada vez más cercana. Fue extraño porque había cierto tono de suplica en su llamado, casi como si estuviera asustado-. Katniss.

-Necesito recostarme- logré susurrar, pero no estaba muy segura de que Peeta me hubiera escuchado. Tomé su mano y reuní la fuerza suficiente para apretar el agarre, rogando al cielo por transmitirle mi sentir.

-Llamaré a una ambulancia- él trató de apartarse pero lo retuve a mi lado. Lo menos que esperaba era hacer una escena-. Linda, no puedo ayudarte si no estamos en un hospital.

-No- cerré los ojos cuando una oleada de dolor me invadió nuevamente.

No deseaba ir a un hospital aun cuando mi vientre parecía amenazar con desgarrarse. Todo estaba mal, ese dolor no era normal y por la urgencia de Peeta supe que tal vez nunca llegaría a conocer a Pasita. Me sentí como una horrible persona ya que seguramente todo eso se debia a mi mal comportamiento y mi egoísmo al renegar del bebé. Si llegaba a perderle, no sabía como reaccionaria.

El dolor diminuyó solo un poco, pero aun me sentia algo mareada. De alguna forma estaba sudando y la quijada me dolía por haber apretado demasiado los dientes. Dejé libre la mano de Peeta para tratar de ponerme en pie e ir a mi habitación, pero esa no fue una decisión inteligente. La sala pareció dar una vuelta completa y de no haber sido por mi autocontrol hubiera devuelto todo el contenido de mi estomago.

-Vamos, los chicos deben estar por llegar-. No supe muy bien a que se refería el doctor Mellark, simplemente me dejé conducir cuando su brazo rodeó mi cintura y de pronto ya no debía cargar completamente con el peso de mi cuerpo-. Rayos, necesito hablar con tu madre.

Peeta siguio diciendo cosas sin sentido para mi. En algún punto me desconecté de mi entorno para recibir completamente gustosa la inconsciencia que me alejaba del dolor y la preocupación.

 **Soy plenamente consciente de que quizá ya no haya nadie que quiera leer mi historia por haber desaparecido por dos largos meses y que tal vez las pocas personas que aun estén por aquí sientan deseos de matarme y créanme, es completamente entendible jeje pero en mi defensa solo puedo decir que graduarse de la universidad conlleva una gran responsabilidad. En otras palabras, soy una adulta "responsabe" que debe llevar el dinero a casa jajaja okay quizá dramaticé un poco pero bueno.**

 **Chicos, el sistema pudo conmigo y ahora vienen los verdaderos juegos del hambre, por eso me desaparecí prácticamente en este tiempo y solo pude escribir en el poco tiempo libre que me queda, no les aseguro que pueda actualizar pronto pero haré todo los posible por que no sea hasta dentro de dos meses más jajaja.**

 **Si aún están ahí afuera y leyeron esta nueva actualización, quiero agradecerles demasiado sus paciencia y sepan que son las mejores personas del mundo. Los quiero y gracias por seguirme aunque a veces no lo merezca jajaja**

 **Besos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**POV Peeta**

Cada día que pasaba sin tener respuesta por parte de Plutarch, me hacía frustrarme más y más. Me gustaba el distrito dos, era agradable salir a pasear con Delly y convivir con las pocas amistades que había hecho, pero nada de eso era suficiente como para pasar por alto las actitudes de Enobaria. En más de una ocasión me dijo que no podría cuidar a su nieta debido a ciertos "imprevistos", obligándome a dejar a Galleta bajo el cuidado de algunas enfermeras en el hospital. Y todos sabemos que ese no es el mejor lugar para cuidar de un niño. Díganme exagerado, pero temía el día en el que pudiera enfermarse por estar expuestas a un lugar lleno de enfermedades.

Ni siquiera me preocupé por preguntarle si tenía disponible el domingo que debía ir a la casa de los Everdeen, simplemente decidí que lo mejor sería llevar a Galleta conmigo, después de todo no esperaba tardar demasiado y a ella le vendría bien convivir con los niños de la familia mientras yo trataba el asunto de la enfermedad de Ben con los adultos.

Decir que estaba nervioso por esa visita era poco, ni siquiera me puse de esa forma cuando conocí a los padres de Delly al inicio de nuestra relación, pero claro yo no iba con los Cartwright a hablarles sobre una cirugía que le daba esperanza de vida a uno de sus familiares.

Bonnie me había dicho, en la última cita de su esposo, que no era necesario que llevara nada pero no podía llegar sin una pequeña aportación. Así que después de una parada en el supermercado, una pequeña discusión con Delly acerca de la cantidad de dulces que le iba a comprar y una larga fila en las cajas, por fin llegamos a la casa de los Everdeen.

La imagen que me recibió fue la de Katniss en los escalones de la entrada con su vista fija en un punto lejano. Conocía perfectamente como se veían y como se sentían los ataques de pánico, no hace mucho tiempo yo también los experimentaba a menudo durante las noches siguientes al diez de junio. Por ello, cuando noté que la chica Everdeen temblaba y se abrazaba a si misma supe por lo que estaba pasando. La llamé varias veces antes de que reaccionara, temí que se derrumbara al estar de regreso pero el único indicio de su condición era la palidez. Deseaba hacerle tantas preguntas pero todo su lenguaje corporal me obligaba a mantener distancia.

Alargué la mano para tomar la suya pero sorprendentemente la apartó de inmediato sin ninguna razón aparente, tuve miedo de que siguiera absorta en lo que la preocupaba sin embargo una vez que bajó la mirada hacia Delly supe que todo estaba bien. Vi como mi hija trataba de llamar su atención y la forma en la que estuvo dispuesta a separarse del señor Maíz con tal de ayudar a la chica Everdeen me hizo inmensamente feliz. Al parecer un lazo se estaba formando entre las dos y aunque en un futuro próximo eso podía significar un problema, hasta cierto punto me alegraba que Galleta interactuara con más personas.

Aunque sabia perfectamente que Katniss necesitaba su espacio, algo me impedía dejarla, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba por su cabeza y tenia miedo que llegara a hacer algo peligroso y la única solución que encontré fue mencionar a Gale, sin duda el conocía perfectamente a su prima y había demostrado ser de gran apoyo para ella. En contra de mi voluntad tomé a Delly y a las cosas que compré en el supermercado y me encaminé hacia la puerta que se abrió inmediatamente para dar paso a un Gale muy preocupado y a Bonnie que sonreía ampliamente.

-Doctor Mellark, gracias por venir- Bonnie besó maternalmente mi mejilla y después se detuvo para ver fijamente a Delly-. Pero que nena tan linda, ¿Como te llamas bebé?

-Delly Mellark, pero prefiere que le digan Galleta- me apresuré a responder para evitar un momento incómodo para mi hija lo que confundió un poco a la señora Everdeen

-En ese caso es un gusto conocerte, Galleta- Delly sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato cuando localizó a varios niños corriendo por el lugar. Mi niña comenzó a moverse en mis brazos para indicarme que quería ir a jugar- ¿Quieres jugar con ellos?

-No creo que...- comencé a decir pero Delly ya estaba asintiendo con la cabeza y se movía con más impaciencia. Al final cedí y la dejé sobre sus pies para evitar un accidente. Ella salió corriendo hacia una pequeña con dos coletas en color castaño que parecía estar esperándola para regresar al juego.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me viera envuelto en un sin fin de presentaciones. Bonnie me recibió con los brazos abiertos y se encargó de hacerle saber a cada uno de sus familiares quien era yo. Ben estuvo con nosotros al principio, pero después se alejó con el pretexto de hablar con su hermano mayor.

-¿Peeta, eres casado?- me preguntó descaradamente una de las primas de Katniss, de la cual no recordaba claramente el nombre. Nunca fui muy bueno en ello.

-No creo que él deba responder a eso- Bonnie vio de mala forma a su sobrina que pareció indiferente a la situación. La chica sostuvo mi mirada, como si me presionara para darle una respuesta.

-Solo pregunto porque tiene puesto un anillo de matrimonio- ella señaló mi mano izquierda como si no fuera la gran cosa y tuve que luchar contra el impulso de golpearme por habérmelo puesto esa mañana.

-No seas grosera, Angela. Además cuando te dirijas a él debes hacerlo con respeto- Bonnie se cruzó de brazos y estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento iba a disculparse mil veces por la actitud de la chica.

Disimuladamente retiré al anillo de mi dedo y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Fui muy infantil e imprudente al llevarlo conmigo, sobretodo después de asegurarle a Twill que dejaría de usarlo. Estaba dando algunos pasos y retrocediendo muchos otros. Levanté la mirada para asegurarme que nadie me había visto esconder mi argolla de matrimonio y para mi buena suerte pasé completamente desapercibido.

La plática no se extendió mucho más, Benjamin Everdeen estuvo de regreso en la sala con el resto de su familia y comenzamos la reunión por la que fui de visita. Traté de hacer las explicaciones en forma sencilla y sin términos médicos, esperando dejar bien en claro que el procedimiento era relativamente sin riesgos y que beneficiaría en gran manera a Ben.

Lo estaba llevando de maravilla hasta que los pequeños irrumpieron en la sala corriendo, haciendo que perdiera un poco mi pose de doctor para reemplazarla por la de padre preocupado. Delly corría de un lado a otro siguiendo a la niña de dos coletas mientras reía felizmente y sin proponérmelo comencé a preguntarme si ella había hablado con alguno de ellos o si la habían molestado por no hacerlo, sin embargo supuse que estaba siendo ridículo ya que de ser así mi hija hubiera regresado de inmediato a mi lado.

Alejé la mirada de los más pequeños y mi atención fue captada por Katniss que estaba junto a una de sus tías, se veía mejor que como la recordaba momentos antes, incluso sonreía levemente y sus mejillas tenían un cierto tono rosado. Regresé mi atención por completo a las preguntas que me hacían, cada una de ellas era muy importante ya que con eso solo me demostraban lo preocupados que estaban por el bienestar del señor Everdeen.

-¿Y porqué Katniss no le da un riñón a su padre?- el aire se solidificó en mis pulmones con esa simple pregunta. de inmediato me giré hacia la chica de ojos grises que lucía aterrada.

-Bueno, aunque los dos comparten el tipo de sangre, no es completamente seguro que el trasplante se pueda dar ya que...- vi cada uno de los rostros de los ahí presentes y supe que cualquier cosa que dijera podría arruinar la explicación previa. Angela me vio de una forma desafiante e incluso hizo más preguntas incómodas que realmente no sabía como responder si tocar el tema del embarazo de Katniss.

La situación amenazaba con salirse de control pero el señor Everdeen fue quien tomó la palabra revelando el estado de su hija. Su tono de voz fue frío y distante, como si no se sintiera bien al hablar de eso. De inmediato busqué la mirada de Katniss, el miedo me invadió al verla completamente pálida y asustada. Por un momento quise reprender a Angela como si se tratara de una niña pequeña y hacerla sentir culpable por alterar a su prima, pero eso no me correspondía.

Estaba tan centrado en Katniss que no presté atención a lo que decían sus familiares, solo fui consciente de que poco a poco la sala fue vaciándose. Gale intentó llegar hasta ella, pero Katniss lo detuvo en seco, el joven Hawthorne entendió de inmediato y salió del lugar con la cabeza baja. La chica de cabello castaño decidió no prestarme atención, se recostó en el sofá y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Estuve tentado a dejarla sola y darle su espacio, sin embargo un sollozo escapó de sus labios. La observé sin saber muy bien si acercarme o no, aún estaba decidiendo cuando de la nada abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, completamente decidida. Pero algo andaba mal.

Katniss se dobló por la mitad y un quejido escapó de su labios mientras sostenía firmemente su vientre. No demoré mucho en llegar a su lado. Toqué su brazo y noté que su piel estaba caliente pero temblaba como si tuviera frío. La llamé una infinidad de veces pero no obtuve una respuesta. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que ella fijó sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas en los míos. Estaba sufriendo.

-Llamaré a una ambulancia- escuché que trataba de decirme algo, pero no logré identificar las palabras. Le ayudé a tomar asiento mientras maniobraba con mi celular para comunicarme con Finnick y que me enviara ayuda.

-Necesito recostarme- el alma volvió a mi cuerpo al escucharla hablar, aparentemente se recuperaba, pero aun así debíamos ir al hospital de inmediato. Katniss tomó mi mano con la fuerza que pudo reunir y no supe como interpretar ese gesto.

-Linda, no puedo ayudarte si no vamos al hospital- la levanté y puse mi brazo al rededor de su cintura, al instante recargó su peso contra mí, siendo completamente incapaz de resistir-. Los chicos ya vienen en camino.

Un jadeo escapó de sus labios haciéndome desear llevarla por mi cuenta al hospital, pero necesitaba el equipo de una ambulancia. A lo lejos logré escuchar las sirenas acercándose y sin preocuparme por si era imprudente o no, la tomé en brazos para encaminarme a la puerta.

-No- ella susurró antes de que su cuerpo se sintiera más pesado.

-Rayos debo hablar con tu madre- dije entre dientes cuando íbamos a medio camino al exterior. Abrí la puerta en el momento justo en el que la ambulancia estacionaba frente a la casa y con ello los vecinos comenzaron a salir curiosos.

Finnick llegó acompañado de Mike y una camilla, deposité con sumo cuidado a Katniss en ella mientras el jardín de enfrente se llenaba con los Everdeen.

-Doctor Mellark...- Bonnie llegó hasta mi lado justo cuando mis compañeros alejaban a su hija en la camilla.

-Bonnie, algo anda mal con el bebé. Necesito llevar a Katniss al hospital- me giré hacia el resto de las personas esperando ver a Benjamin acercarse para saber el estado de su hija, sin embargo solo vino Gale a nuestro encuentro-. Pueden seguir a la ambulancia, debo irme.

Después de toda la locura me giré hacia la multitud e identifiqué a Galleta viendome fijamente, miré en dirección a la ambulancia donde terminaban de subir a Katniss y de regreso hacia mi hija. Por un momento olvidé que estaba ahí. Caminé hacia ella para tomarla en mis brazos e ir en la ambulancia para el hospital.

-Ven cielo, ¿quieres ver a Finnick?- le pregunté con una sonrisa fingida para evitar asustarla más de lo que ya estaba. Delly asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de su nueva amiga. No me detuve a decir nada más antes de trotar hacia la ambulancia y retrasar lo menos posible la atención para Katniss.

-¡Hey,Galleta! Que...

-No es el momento, Finnick- interrumpí el saludo hacia mi hija por parte del chico de cabello cobrizo. Dejé a Delly en el asiento delantero para ponerle el cinturón de seguridad e irme con más tranquilidad en la parte trasera con Kaniss-. Esperen a que suba y nos vamos de inmediato. Voy a medir el tiempo y espero que sea mejor que la última vez

...

Puse mi frente en el frío de la puerta y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Mis manos aun temblaban un poco por los nervios. En mis cinco años como doctor me había enfrentado a muchas situaciones, pero por alguna razón no me sentía preparado para esta en específico. Miles de imágenes vinieron a mi mente, recordándome uno de los peores momentos de mi vida.

-¿Se los dijiste?- escuché la voz de Finnick a mis espaldas, abrí los ojos pero no me giré hacia él por temor a que me viera de esa forma. Miles de veces le hablé sobre no involucrarse demasiado y ahora no era un buen ejemplo de eso- ¿Quieres que lo haga?

-No- fue mi respuesta rotunda. Miré a través de la pequeña ventana de la puerta que daba a la sala donde se encontraban Bonnie, Ben y Gale sentados muy juntos, a la espera de alguna noticia-. Es mi deber.

-Pero...

-Gracias, Finnick.

Por fin logré reunir el valor suficiente para verlo de frente. Fue un grave error porque logré ver un atisbo de lástima en su semblante y no me gustó. Hace meses había tenido que lidiar mucho con ese tipo de miradas y revivirlo no estaba en mis planes. Así que aunque me estuviera derrumbando un poco por dentro al imaginar la reacción de Katniss y su familia por la noticia, compuse una mueca de casi indiferencia para terminar con todo eso de una buena vez.

Desafortunadamente mi decisión duró muy poco. Apenas crucé el umbral de la puerta, Bonnie y Gale se pusieron inmediatamente de pie. La madre de Katniss lloraba silenciosamente mientras jugaba nerviosamente con un pañuelo desechable entre las manos. Guardé silencio más que nada porque no sabía que decirles, las palabras se negaban a abandonar mis labios. Fue ahí cuando entendí porque no se debe entablar una relación cercana con los pacientes, fue un grave error de mi parte involucrarme más de lo necesario en el caso de Benjamin Everdeen.

-Katniss esta bien- esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para aligerar el peso sobre los hombros de Bonnie, incluso una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y de inmediato tomó la mano de su esposo. Le permití disfrutar ese pequeño momento de alivio antes de seguir.

-¿Solo ella?- fue Gale el que hizo la pregunta. Era listo y sin duda logró entender exactamente a que me refería sin necesidad de una explicación. De nuevo el ambiente se tornó tenso y la felicidad se esfumó.

-Si. No había mucho que hacer para salvar al feto, era un embarazo complicado- Bonnie Everdeen se dejó caer en el sillón junto a su esposo para abrazarlo, los dos guardaron completo silencio siendo incapaces de decir algo.

Gale me vio fijamente, casi como si me culpara por ese incidente. Tuve el impulso de recriminarle que nada de eso era mi responsabilidad, yo había cumplido mi parte al monitorear a Katniss semana a semana, recordándole los cuidados que debía tener y consiguiéndole a la mejor obstetra de todo Panem sin que ella pagara un solo centavo. Pero me contuve y recibí su mirada de odio pensando que quizá pude haber dado un extra.

-¿Podemos verla?- Ben por fin demostró algo de preocupación por su hija.

-Está en recuperación, además no creo que despierte en algunas horas, le hemos puesto un medicamento para controlar el dolor- sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo de la bata pero lo dejé pasar.

-Doctor Mellar, por favor, necesito ver a mi niña- Bonnie me suplicó juntando sus manos con fuerza en su regazo-. Saber que está bien, aunque no pueda hablarle.

La respuesta era sencilla, un no rotundo hubiera terminado con la situación, pero por alguna razón no podía negarles muchas cosas a los Everdeen. Y en lugar de despedirme cortésmente les prometí que haría algo al respecto.

...

 **POV Katniss.**

Algo no andaba bien. Después de todo el dolor por el que pasé, sentir alivio solo hacía que me preocupara más. Mi cuerpo se sentía muy ligero y la tranquilidad que me inundaba nunca la había sentido antes.

Muchas imágenes difusas se arremolinaron en mi mente, pero no logré identificar ninguna, fue como si se hubiese reproducido un video a alta velocidad. No podía identificar más que solo luces y sonidos distantes. De haber estado completamente consciente hubiera regresado el contenido de mi estómago.

Y de la nada todo se apagó. Completa obscuridad y un absoluto silencio. Mi cuerpo recobró su peso incrementado varias veces impidiéndome moverme. A través de la neblina de confusión sentí la curiosidad de abrir los ojos, sin embargo mis párpados se sentían muy pesados. Logré entreabrir un poco los ojos pero no pude ver absolutamente nada, esa sensación me recordó a una vez en la que de pequeña me enferme de fiebre. Pasé varios días en cama mientras mamá Bonnie cuidaba de mí.

La piel de mi mano derecha fue cubierta por algo frío e instintivamente giré la cabeza en esa dirección, esperando ver algo, pero solo identifiqué la figura de alguien cerca de mí que acariciaba mi mano entre las suyas. Decía algunas palabras en susurros que eran interrumpidos de vez en cuando, casi como si mi acompañante tuviera que hacer una pausa para recomponerse.

-Lo siento- esas eran las dos únicas palabras que él decía. Una y otra vez como si se tratar a de una oración-. Lo siento.

Esa voz yo la conocía, la había escuchado varias veces, pero ningún nombre acudía a mi mente. Lo conocía sin embargo no podía nombrarlo. Moví un poco la mano que me sujetaban y la voz se quedó en silencio de golpe.

-¿Quién eres?- murmuré con mucho esfuerzo haciendo que mi garganta doliera.

-Descansa, Katniss- sus manos abandonaron la mía, después sentí unos labios posarse en mi frente por unos breves segundos.

Quise pedirle que no se fuera, no deseaba quedarme sola de nuevo, pero mis fuerzas estaban por terminarse de nuevo. Cerré por completo los ojos y me dejé llevar a la deriva.

 **Shh! No le digan a mi jefa que estoy escribiendo en horario laboral jajaja espero guarden mi secreto xD**

 **Gracias por leer 3**

 **Besos**


	14. Chapter 14

**POV Peeta.**

Casi choqué con Finnick al doblar a la izquierda en un pasillo, no sé si fue porque me encontraba muy distraído o si Odair ya se encontraba en ese lugar esperándome. De todas formas me tomó un momento recuperarme de la sorpresa. Me sentía como un niño atrapado en medio de una travesura.

-¿Delly?

-En el puesto de enfermeras, comiendo galletas. Les dije que no ibas a estar muy feliz con eso pero mientras Delly sea feliz, sabes que a ellas no les importa nada mas- Finnick se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared más cercana a él-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Tu puedes preguntar- casi puedo jurar que lo escuché resoplar resignado. Siempre le decía lo mismo cuando hacía esa pregunta-. Otra cosa es que yo te responda.

-Preguntaré de todas formas. ¿Qué hacías con Galleta en la casa de Katniss Everdeen?- me aclaré la garganta en forma incómoda y desvié mi atención hacia el final del pasillo.

-Cosas- me encogí de hombros para evadir la pregunta al más puro estilo de un adolescente despreocupado.

-Vale, ese es el idioma universal de "no te entrometas donde no te llaman"- Finnick levantó las manos a manera de rendición y negó lentamente con la cabeza-. En ese caso voy a terminar mi guardia.

-Suerte.

-Lo mismo digo- lo vi alejarse con paso apresurado hacia la sala de emergencias. Y solo cuando estuve completamente seguro de que se había ido por completo, recargué mi espalda en la pared pensando que definitivamente en esta ocasión había cruzado la línea.

...

En efecto, cuando llegué a la estación de enfermeras Delly reía con mis compañeras mientras comía una galleta de chispas de chocolate, pensé que es iba a ser una larga noche tratando de que se durmiera, sin embargo después de lidiar con la muerte de un pequeño inocente, me sentía afortunado de tener a mi niña conmigo.

Apenas si logré avanzar algunos pasos cuando Finnick llegó detrás de mi para tomarme por el codo y frenar mi avance. Me giré un tanto extrañado por su actitud aunque algo había en su rostro que me daba cierta advertencia.

-Ella despertó- no tuvo que decir su nombre para saber de quien hablaba. Sorprendido bajé a Delly de mis brazos y centré por completo mi atención en el chico de ojos verdes.

-Debía mantenerse sedada por algunas horas, necesita descansar.

-Lo sé, pero despertó. Creo que los efectos del medicamento aun no se van porque no ha presentado dolor, una enfermera está con ella. Hay que avisarle a su familia y si me lo autorizas puedo hacerlo- vi la hora en mi reloj solo para comprobar mis sospechas de que el turno de Finnick había terminado. Era domingo y seguramente tenía planes con su novia.

-Yo lo hago, solo dame diez minutos para conseguir que mi suegro venga por Galleta y cuide de ella durante la tarde- bajé la vista hacia mi hija que ahora me veía un poco decepcionada al entender un poco la situación.

-Annie y yo podríamos cuidarla- estuve en realidad tentado a aceptar su oferta de inmediato, pero no lo consideraba justo-. Vamos, puedes confiar en nosotros, no somos tan incompetentes.

-De acuerdo, pero voy a pagarles y no acepto un no por respuesta- miré a Delly esperando entender como se sentía ella con esto y mis dudas se disiparon cuando sonrió ampliamente por el cambio de planes-. Vamos Galleta, Finn cuidará de ti.

Delly sonrió y de inmediato tomó con su manita la de mi compañero mientras daba pequeños brincos de felicidad. Una cierta parte irracional de mi cerebro me hizo sentirme algo celoso por la facilidad con la que lo aceptó pero tuve que deshecharlo de inmediato porque tenía trabajo que hacer. Me puse de cuclillas para estar a la altura de mi niña, besé su frente y le di un abrazo a manera de despedida, además le prometí llevarla a almorzar a donde ella eligiera al día siguiente.

Vi como se alejaron lentamente hacia la salida, me puse en pie y regresé sobre mis pasos para llegar a la habitación de la chica Everdeen.

Lo cierto es que no sabía muy bien que iba a encontrar al abrir la puerta. En el fondo creí que la encontraría plácidamente dormida como momentos antes, sin embargo no fue así. Cerca de tres enfermeras ya estaban en el interior con Katniss, revisando sus signos vitales y evitando a toda costa demorarse demasiado en su trabajo. Por su parte, la chica de cabello castaño veía hacia ellas, como si esperara la respuesta a alguna pregunta que hubiera hecho miles de veces. Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los míos haciendo que de inmediato se quisiera levantar, lo que no era muy buena idea en su estado. Su propósito se vio frustrado cuando una enfermera le puso una mano sobre el hombro para inmovilizarla.

-Gracias, Chicas, yo me hago cargo a partir de ahora- despedí a las enfermeras para tener un momento de privacidad con le chica Everdeen y darle las noticias que tenía para ella.

 **POV Katniss**

Lo vi salir de mi habitación en completo silencio. Al parecer se quedó conmigo hasta que me quedé dormida pero no descansé por mucho tiempo. Abrí muy poco los ojos para alcanzar a distinguir su bata blanca desaparecer por la puerta. Peeta Mellark se había disculpado conmigo en medio del llanto y yo no sabía exactamente la razón.

Quise dormir de nuevo para ayudar a que el dolor de mi cuerpo desapareciera, pero por más cansada que estuviera no me sentía capaz de cerrar los ojos de nuevo y enfrentarme a la oscuridad. En lugar de eso me quedé viendo fijamente al techo por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de nuevo, pero en este caso no fue Peeta el que llegó sin no un chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes que ya había visto en una ocasión, pero no podía recordar su nombre. Quizá por todo el medicamento que me estaban administrando.

-¿Katniss?- él conocía mi nombre pero yo no el suyo.

-Hola- le saludé e intente enderezarme pero un dolor en el vientre frenó mi avance, estoy completamente segura de que un gemido escapó de mis labios por el esfuerzo, cuando me recuperé tres enfermeras estaban a mi alrededor y el doctor, que no era Peeta, se había ido

-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre, por favor?- la enfermera de cabello rubio me preguntó amablemente mientras revisaba el medicamento que estaba conectado a mi brazo

-Katniss Everdeen- respondí extrañada de esa pregunta.

-Bien, Katniss ¿te sientes mareada o con algo de dolor?

-Solo cuando quiero moverme- En ese instante se abrió de nuevo la puerta de mi habitación para darle paso a un Peeta extremadamente preocupado. Mi corazón se aceleró por verlo de esa forma, solo podría significar que tenía malas noticias.

Sin importarme la molestia en mi vientre intenté levantarme, como era de esperarse un agudo dolor me atacó arrancándome un jadeo de mis labios. La enfermera de cabello rubio puso una manos sobre mi hombro para detenerme a pesar de que en ese preciso momento lo menos que quería hacer era moverme.

-Gracias chicas, yo me hago cargo- poco a poco recuperé la compostura mientras mis enfermeras salían del lugar-. Hola, Katniss.

-Hola- lo saludé muy apenas tras librarme del dolor. Quería hacerle miles de preguntas pero al final me daba miedo lo que él pudiera responder, además no era alentador sentía un horrendo dolor donde se suponía crecía Pasita.

El doctor Mellark llegó hasta mi lado y me ayudó a levantar la cama para que no estuviera completamente recostada. Peeta hizo el intento por sonreír, pero algo en sus ojos lo delataba. Al terminar de ajustar mi cama se alejó para sentarse en una silla junto a mí.

-En teoría deberías estar descansando, esperábamos que despertaras en un par de horas- él hizo una pausa como si esperara una respuesta de mi parte, aunque yo no tenía nada que decir-. El medicamento que se te administró es algo fuerte.

-No lo suficiente, aun me duele- puse la palma de mi mano en mi vientre y pude apreciar como los músculos de la quijada de Peeta se tensaban. Estábamos por tocar un tema delicado-. Todo está bien, ¿cierto?

-Katniss...

-Es decir, no hubo sangrado, solo fue un dolor que no es muy importante, ¿cierto? - los ojos azules de Peeta se encontraron con los míos y noté la tristeza que los llenaban. Abrí y cerré varias veces la boca sin saber muy bien que debía decir-. Peeta, por favor.

-No pudimos hacer nada por salvar al feto- la sangre se congeló en mis venas al escucharlo hablar de esa forma. Era tan profesional y distante-. Estabas en la semana once de gestación, normalmente las primeras doce son críticas para saber el futuro del embarazo, por eso se hace mucho énfasis en los cuidados.

-En otras palabras, fue mi culpa- había esperado reaccionar con una profunda tristeza, pero en ese momento lo único que sentía era rabia.

-Yo nunca dije eso- Peeta levantó las manos frente a él como si yo fuera a atacarlo.

-Pero los cuidados solo dependen de mí y dices que esto fue por falta de cuidado, lo que para mi se traduce en que ¡Fue mi maldita culpa!- no esperaba gritar, lo menos que necesitaba era hacer una escena pero solo de esa forma pude aliviar un poco lo que sentía dentro de mí.

-Los embarazos son complicados y a menudo muchos no llegan al final satisfactoriamente- ignorando la punzada de dolor me recosté sobre mi lado izquierdo para darle la espalada a Peeta en una actitud cien por ciento infantil.

No dije nada por mucho tiempo, en el fondo esperaba que él interpretara mi silencio como una señal para dejarme sola. Necesitaba espacio para asimilar todo ese asunto antes de que le permitieran a mi familia entrar a verme. Ni siquiera imaginaba como enfrentaría a mis padres después de todo esto. Mamá sufriría, al igual que Gale, pero no estaba segura de lo que haría mi padre. Por primera vez en muchos años había una situación que no quería ignorar a pesar de que esa sería la salida más fácil.

-Antes de que naciera Galleta, mi esposa y yo perdimos una bebé. Era un niño y tenía cinco meses de gestación- me asusté al escuchar de nuevo a Peeta. Después de todo ese tiempo creí que ya se había ido. De pronto él apareció en mi campo de visión y se puso de cuclillas para verme directamente a los ojos-. Delly, mi esposa, pasó por todo eso como una guerrera. Yo me derrumbé cuando me más necesitaba y ella fue la que me consoló aunque debía ser al revés. El único cambio que noté fue que estaba malhumorada, al principio creí que se estaba cansando de mi actitud, hasta que una noche justo cuando se cumplían tres meses de la pérdida de nuestro hijo la sentí escabullirse en medio de la noche. La seguí sin que se diera cuenta y la vi de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación en la que habíamos comenzado a trabajar, estuvo ahí cerca de diez minutos sin hacer nada. Al final solo suspiró dos veces, sacudió la cabeza y regresó sobre sus pasos hacia nuestro cuarto.

Obviamente me descubrió espiándola y la confronté. Después de todo ese tiempo por fin lloró por la perdida de nuestro hijo. Durante esos meses ella se levantaba en medio de la noche para contemplar la puerta de la habitación de Sam mientras en su mente se disculpaba una y otra vez, además de recriminarse lo descuidada que fue. Pasó por eso sin decirme nada.

No entendía muy bien la razón para que Peeta me estuviera hablando de algo tan personal, pero me sentía incapaz de hacerle cualquier pregunta. El doctor Mellark alargó una mano para tomar la mía que estaba fría y temblaba ligeramente.

-No hagas lo mismo que ella- Peeta frotó su pulgar contra el dorso de mi mano en pequeños círculos-. Date el tiempo de sufrir por Pasita.

-Ahora es "Pasita" y no solo el feto- dos segundos después de que las palabras salieron de mis labios quise arrepentirme por ser una perra con él, sobretodo después de la historia tan personal que me había contado-. Lo siento.

-No te disculpes- el doctor Mellark se puso completamente de pie aun sin dejar mi mano-. Yo me lo busqué por dar consejos que no se me pidieron.

-Es que al final solo voy a terminar olvidándolo- dejé la mano de Peeta para poder cambiar de posición en la cama, aunque lo que deseaba verdaderamente era salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible-. Así son las cosas.

-No tiene que ser así. Yo aún recuerdo a Sam y a Delly- tardé un poco más de lo necesario en entender lo que él había querido decirme. Confundida lo vi fijamente a los ojos, tratando de descifrar si yo lo había malinterpretado todo, pero la expresión de su rostro me confirmaba mis sospechas-. puedes seguir adelante y recordar a los que se fueron.

-Pero entonces no avanzas, porque sigues viendo hacia atrás-. Traté de ponerme en su lugar con mi propia historia personal, ¿Qué sería diferente si mi padre hubiera decidido recordar a Jessica? ¿Habríamos salido del doce en busca de una vida mejor o seguiríamos ahí esperando a que esa mujer se dignara a regresar? ¿Como podía Peeta pensar de esa forma teniendo a una hija pequeña por la cual enfocarse en el futuro y no en el doloroso pasado?

-Supongo que tienes un buen punto. Eso te ha funcionado a ti y esto me está funcionando a mí- la seguridad en su voz desapareció por completo al terminar la frase pero no era el momento más adecuado para señalárselo-. ¿Necesitas que llame a tu familia?

-No, aun no- me confundió un poco la forma tan repentina de cambiar de tema, al parecer ambos llegamos a un punto en el que sabíamos que hablamos demasiado de cosas muy personales.

-Entiendo, ¿quieres estar sola?- lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era quedarme a solas con mis pensamientos y miedos, pero ¿cómo iba a decirle eso a Peeta sin escucharme como una completa loca? En su lugar simplemente negué con la cabeza, esperando que no lo notara y decidiera irse-. Pero si no te importa, podría hacerte compañía hasta que te sientas lista.

-Gracias.

Peeta regresó a su lugar en la silla junto a mi cama y se sentó en silencio como momentos antes. No me dijo absolutamente nada, solo estuvo ahí acompañándome. Viendo como parecía estar tranquila en el exterior a pesar de que mi mente me recriminaba millones de veces lo descuidada que fui, cada vez de peores formas. La realidad me golpeó de pronto, había perdido a mi bebé por ser lo suficientemente testaruda como para seguir una simple serie de cuidados. Cuándo las lágrimas por fin salieron de mis ojos, Peeta no dudó en sentarse junto a mi en la orilla de la cama, tomar mi mano entre las suyas mientras susurraba palabras de consuelo junto a mi oído.

 **Capítulo cortito pero siento que muy importante. Ojalá les haya gustado y espero leer sus comentarios respecto a posibles teorías que tengan.**

 **Besos!**


End file.
